


Nancy Drew and the Mystery of the Shrieking Shack

by androgenius



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Endgame Francy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jealousy, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Epic Harry Potter AU featuring most of the Nancy Drew characters throughout the games.Nancy can't stand the Ravenclaw know-it-all Frank Hardy until the two of them get embroiled in a mystery. The problem with their shared attraction and undeniably chemistry is the fact that Nancy is dating Ned Nickerson, and has for years. Following the course of almost an entire year at Hogwarts, Nancy and her friends do their best to navigate the perils and pitfalls of relationships, terrible teachers, classes, mysteries, and then some!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprhrodite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprhrodite/gifts).



> This story... is a true labor of love. I started it in August of 2014, and since then it's always been this epic WIP that I'd work on every now and again. I don't even know what finally led me to decide to keep working on it over this winter break, but I'm so glad I did because this fic is just such a point of pride for me, especially being someone who normally only focuses on the main pair of any fic. But this, what is essentially a novel at this point, has been so, so utterly fun to write.
> 
> I hope you all love it as much as I do. 
> 
> This "first chapter" isn't really a chapter at all. Instead, it's more of an instructional segment of sorts... a real "who is who" of this alternative universe, here to fill you in on where everyone is sorted, what year they're in, who the prefects (P) are, who the teachers are, who plays what on each house's quidditch team and, generally, how everyone fits into this wonderful world. If you reference them even half as often as I had to reference my own lists, this "chapter" will get a ridiculous number of hits.
> 
> All of these graphics were made by my wonderful, wonderful sister [veterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterization/) aka [thebrothershardy](http://thebrothershardy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who likewise has been an incredible rock to rely on every last step while writing this story. Without her, it never would have happened in the first place. She is an endless wellspring of ideas and I owe so much of my creativity to her.
> 
> And now, without further adieu, let's begin this little adventure of ours.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank Hardy is-- has always been-- utterly infuriating.

Unlike the majority of his peers, Frank Hardy, a know-it-all Ravenclaw, is disgustingly dedicated to school, and by far Nancy's greatest academic challenge. She has to beat him. It’s been a contest of brains and whose hand could reach up to the sky faster as soon as they knew the answer, more often than not resulting in a tie, which satisfies absolutely nobody at all. The rivalry has been going on for years now, never wavering even once.

The problem that, of course, rises from all this is that George, as a Ravenclaw herself, has come to know him quite well over the years, and she finally sits Nancy down to demand an academic cease-fire.

Not that Bess has been of any more help, eagerly reminding her friends of the fact that Frank's younger brother, Joe, is in her same house, too, Hufflepuff, not neglecting to mention that he is _super cute_ and _just the nicest!_ , and _Nancy, what are the chances that if Joe Hardy is a dreamboat, that Frank wouldn't be, too?! Only **miniscule!**_

Bess has always had her head in the clouds, but Nancy knows just as well that part of it is family relations. The Hardys, Faynes, and Marvins have pureblood family trees that extend fairly far back, at least as far as Nancy knows of it. It’s one of the reasons-- she suspects-- why Bess is so keen on Joe, despite being a year younger than all of them.

A part of her understands. A half-blood herself, Nancy's parents have always struggled with the differences in culture, her mom coming from a line of occasional witches while her dad fought through it because he'd loved her enough to try. They'd spend a good time of her childhood in Scotland, her mother and Moira telling her about all the fun she'd have at Hogwarts before Nancy would promptly break another one of Moira's cups on accident by staring at the design for too long. She'd always laugh after it happened, but Moira never found it _quite_ as funny as she did.

They'd left Scotland since then, but when Nancy's mother went back to help the Order fight the Dark Lord through her work as an auror, she never returned, and Carson had somewhat stifled the topic of magic around the house. At first, the pain had been too great, but then it became more and more true that Carson had no experience on the matter, had no way to relate to that part of Nancy without telling her verbatim what her mother had said. If he'd dared to speak of her, maybe things would have been different. Moira had roped her into the fight, and so Nancy's last contact to the Wizarding World had been well cut-off, leaving her holding her breath every time she did something magical and unexpected in front of her dad, who always seemed to grow a little sadder every time.

So Nancy learned to break into things, both with her hairpins, and her wand-- cabinets, the attic, the basement safes. Most of the time, her dad would lock up false positives, things she could understand locking away-- tax documents, hanging file folders of paid bills, job applications-- but sometimes she got lucky. The attic, she'd found out, had contained an enchanted trunk tucked away in a slight alcove. A stack of her mom's old school books sitting beside it and a guide of clues she'd left for her daughter had helped Nancy solve the riddle to get in, finding countless class notes, old candy, wizarding menagerie, spells, old books, and personal notes, some of them even written to Nancy. And even though she knew her dad could tell she'd gone up into the attic, he never said anything.

It's also part of why Frank and her would never work together, despite Bess and George's urging. He can't understand the world she's grown up in at all, whereas Ned, a muggle-born, can relate to her. It isn’t even as though Nancy’s decided which world she wants to live in after Hogwarts. Perhaps she'd be happy living as any other muggle but with perks, living with her dad and helping him around the house. One day Hannah won't be around anymore to send her sweets to Hogwarts, her care packages always seeming to arrive at just the right time when she starts missing home, and he'll be left to fend for himself. The thought alone of Daddy Drew trying to cook himself dinner… Nancy shudders at the thought.

At any rate, George and Bess insist that she at least try to be friendly with Frank, and, as George puts it, _try to get along. Who knows, you might even enjoy it!_

It's why they're both now here, Nancy pretending to go on a friendly study date between friends with Frank, of all people, just to stop their friends and siblings from continuing to bother them, speculation practically heaped on top of rumors by some people in their year. It's _inappropriate_ , especially considering Nancy's own relationship that she needs to come back to.

Right. _Ned._ Nancy flinches, closing her eyes as she tries to swallow down the sudden flood of guilt. It _isn't_ as if she even needs to be considering a relationship with anyone Bess and George think appropriate for her when she already has a perfectly good boyfriend, and in Bess' own house, no less. Not that Ravenclaw doesn't hold a certain appeal, its house members, much like Frank himself, frequently being the ones that can actually go toe-to-toe with her. Most of Nancy's own house, Gryffindor, simply didn't care most of the time, more than content to cause trouble. Not that her and her girlfriends haven't gotten involved in it similarly before, but…

Pushing the guilty thought aside, Nancy does her best to focus on what really matters right now. Frank Hardy, his hand run up into black, neatly disheveled hair, all furrowed brows and seemingly strained attempts at concentration. She can't blame him; as much as Charms interests her, the textbook passage he seems to be attempting to read looks painfully boring. Then again, on another note, it is fairly early, though Frank never struck her as someone to party late on a Friday night.

The library is quiet in the early mornings, especially on a Saturday, most students preferring to sleep in instead of studying, and after some time spent continually restarting the same paragraph in her own Charms book (after realizing that staring at Frank focusing on the book before him isn't actually very conducive to her own studying), Nancy catches her eyes starting to glaze over.

It's Frank's voice that brings her back to reality, Nancy looking up in some surprise.

"It's too quiet," he says slowly, looking around. "I don't like it. I mean, don't get me wrong, peace and quiet is great for studying and all, but this chapter is mind-numbingly boring. I keep fearing I'll fall asleep."

"Me, too, actually," Nancy stretches with a yawn as she represses the urge to one-up Frank just to prove a point. It's not as though she's felt any more disciplined than him, really. "Everyone is in Hogsmeade until tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Frank stands, gathering up his bag to pack his books away again.

"The Halloween Feast. The Great Hall's all decorated--"

"I can't believe I forgot about that. Actually..." Pursing his lips, Frank frowns, moving to put their borrowed books back in their correct places. "I might know what happened here. I think maybe my little brother and his _date_ wanted to get rid of us so they could go on that date he's been working up the courage for."

"What?" The idea that Bess would set her up on-- gosh, even a _friend-date_ with _Frank Hardy_ just to get some alone time with his brother doesn't make any sense. She could have spent her time with Ned, or George--

"Yeah, he promised me for weeks that we'd go together and hang out tonight. Halloween used to be our favorite holiday, what with all the pranks we always played on each other."

Okay, that explains it. Sighing, Nancy frowns, slinging her own book bag over her shoulder as they start to walk, heading down from the library and into the Great Hall. "That sounds like typical, boy-obsessed Bess..."

"I don't know about you, but I think we should teach those two a lesson."

"By… going to Hogsmeade to terrorize them with guilt?"

"Yeah." Placing his hand at the small of her back, Frank shoots her a small smile as he holds the door open for her, Nancy feeling a jolt of-- something-- run through her as they head out to where the carriages would have been waiting for them just a few hours earlier. "Come on, we can even stop by Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer on the way. My treat."

"All right, sounds like you've got yourself a deal."

 

&

 

After the-- expectedly-- long walk from the castle grounds to the small wizarding village, Hogsmeade turns out to be just as decked to the nines in Halloween spirit as could have been expected, the seasonal atmosphere enough to bring a smile to Nancy's face as a surprisingly brisk gust of wind hits her. She pulls her robes about her a bit more tightly, Frank glancing over at her at the action, her breath just barely visible before her face. There are only a handful of students that keep wearing their school robes even on the weekends, and Frank Hardy has always been one of them, and seeing as she was hoping to impress him… She's surprisingly grateful for the warmth of their winter robes, Nancy's father having written to her (by owl) just the week before to warn her that he'd checked the weather up in Scotland, and that she had best switch to her winter blanket and warmer sweaters now that it’s almost November.

Ned doesn’t bother quite as hard in the weekend attire department, a light sweatshirt and jeans more than enough for him, Nancy realizing only a moment later that there's a reason she knows this, namely because he's standing just a few feet away from her in front of Madam Puddifoot’s, Deirdre trying desperately to drag him inside.

"She's gotta be cold in that nonexistent skirt," Frank mutters, Nancy taking a slow step away from Frank to avoid any unfounded accusations and assumptions on Ned's-- or _worse_ , _Deirdre's_ \-- part. Then again…

"Wait, isn't that your boyfriend, Ned? Going to Madam Puddifoots?"

Nancy clears her throat, casting her eyes to the ground as she tries to come up with an explanation that doesn't _outrightly_ condemn Deirdre.

"Deirdre… likes Ned. Has ever since third year, when we started dating."

"Yeah, so… hasn't she kind of missed her chance? I mean… she does know he's your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure she knows." What she's not so sure about is how Frank even knows about her relationship status in the first place. When he'd touched her back earlier…

"Oh-- _treaclefarts_!"

Catching sight of Bess attempting to drag Joe into an alley, Nancy can't help herself start to laugh, Frank grinning.

"All right, come on out, you two, jig's up…"

Bess emerges, just hanging her head dejectedly as she pouts, Joe shrugging.

"It was all in the name of-- uh, what's that muggle concept, again? You know, where species do what it takes to be the best in order to get the hottest chicks around? It started with a _C_ … oh-- right, evolution!"

"That doesn't start with a _C_ at all, Joe."

"They're, uh, in the ballpark, at least?"

"Ugh!" Bess groans, throwing her hands up. "Can we please just get the inevitable scolding out of the way, please? _Yes_ , it wasn't nice of you to lie to your friends because of a boy, Bess. I know that now. I'm _sorry_."

"Woah, woah," Nancy laughs. "No one is scolding either of you."

"We _just happened_ to figure out what you were up to when Nancy reminded me of what day it was."

Holding his own hands behind his back, Joe rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking rather like he got away with his cake and eating it, too, before nodding to the Three Broomsticks. Some of the pumpkins on the steps are singing Halloween songs, lighting up occasionally for spooky effect, one of them attempting to scare the poor little third years as they try to enter the inn and pub. "Butterbeers to make up for my brotherly indiscretions? My treat."

"Oh, your treat?" Frank laughs, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "I'm not sure that's ever happened before… I hope you're not trying to even the score, because you'll be working on that one for a _very_ long time, little brother."

"Neither a borrower nor a lender be," Bess mutters softly under her breath as Frank holds the door open for everyone, Nancy looking at her in some surprise.

"Bess and I are taking Muggle Studies with Professor Weschler together," Joe explains. "Hence the sudden knowledge of the _Un-Beedle-Like Bard_."

"That would explain it," Nancy laughs, pulling out a chair as she moves to sit beside Bess, Frank sliding into the booth opposite them as Joe nods, not even bothering to sit down.

"Four butterbeers straight from the tap, coming right up."

"I know you-- well, either of you-- haven't asked, but Joe is very cute, and our date was fun," Bess declares happily, smoothing out her shirt as she smiles. There's always been something rather chipper about Bess-- Nancy had always wondered whether or not it was because of all those plants she woke up with, if that was where Hufflepuff's seemed to draw all their energy from. "Well-- I guess it's technically still going on, it just turned into a double-date."

"Um, Ned?" Nancy flushes red, looking at Bess like she's grown a second head.

"Honestly, you and your technicalities! It's a friendly date! Ned shouldn't be so delicate, anyway, not to handle a little competition…" Grinning, Bess nudges her shoulder several times with her own. " _Besides_. I saw him with Deirdre earlier and she _definitely_ did not look up to any good."

"And you didn't bother stopping them on _their_ date?" Nancy groans.

"They were two carriages away from us! What was I supposed to do, _leap_ out of the moving vehicle like a woman possessed and jump from one to the next as if I were on a train and then demand that she stop having what she'd probably end up saying was a _friendly_ outing with her _friend_ , Ned?!" Bess takes a deep breath. Okay, so maybe Bess has a point.

"So, has Joe formally asked you out, yet?"

God bless Frank Hardy.

"Whyyyy… would you be interested in asking me that, _Frank_? That's highly suspicious. Does the _ghost of big-brother’s past_ know something that I don't?"

"You've been reading way too many muggle stories," Nancy notes as Joe sets four mugs of butterbeer on the table and Bess shrieks, her focus having been on Frank Hardy, not on a Returning Joe That Could Have Overheard Their Entire Conversation.

"That's probably true," Joe nods to Nancy as Frank quirks a smile at Joe.

"I don't know, Joe, you _have_ only been talking about formally asking Bess out for weeks now, what do you think? Think you'll ever cough up the courage?"

"Oh, okay, _look who's talking_!" he counters, and Frank's face flushes red as he stares at his lap, his lips drawn together as always when Joe says something mortifying, which seems to be often-- at least when it comes to Frank and his standards.

"That's different," he mutters softly, Bess clearing her throat loudly and awkwardly to divert the attention of the table once more.

"Right before you guys interrupted us-- (sorry, Nance)-- Joe was about to tell me a ghost story. About the _Shrieking Shack_."

"It's supposed to be the most haunted building in Britain," Joe grins as Nancy takes a long sip of her butterbeer, licking off the sweet, foamy residue residing on her upper lip, Frank scowling at Joe.

"Joe, _everyone_ knows that."

"Uh, _hello_ , _Nancy_ doesn't know that!"

" _Nancy_ isn't going to believe any of that stuff, anyway," Bess counters, Joe's eyes going wide as he turns to stare at her in disbelief.

"We're going to a _wizarding school_."

"That's exactly my point!" Nancy nods. "I've taken Ghoul Studies since third year, where we learn about poltergeists, ghouls, ghosts... and I obviously believe in the house ghosts, given that I can see them and feel them. But there's absolutely no reason to believe that the Shrieking Shack is haunted with ghosts no one can see for some reason."

Frank slowly nods, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Nancy has a point, you know."

"Okay, well, fine. So we should go to the Shrieking Shack and check it out ourselves."

"What?" Bess looks to have frozen in terror, rapidly shaking her head as her eyes grow bulbously huge. "No. Ohhh no. Nononono _no_. Need I repeat? _No_. I am _not_ going into some spooky, old, creaky, probably haunted house when I ought to be in the Great Hall eating pumpkin pasties and carrot cake and other orange things!"

"It starts getting dark around five. We could always come back after."

"And risk being out past curfew?!" Bess looks horrified at Frank's suggestion as Joe grins.

"Or be a bit late to the feast because we nipped in as soon as it got dark… don't tell me _you_ were planning on heading back before we'd gotten through Honeydukes, and I _know_ you always spend at least two hours in there..." he teases, looking at Bess with a simultaneously smug and eager look on his face.

"I really like sweets, okay?! But if I went right now-- and-- besides, we'd have to walk back and be even later-- or walk late at night! -- no-- _no_ , the answer is _N_ \- _O_ and that is my _final_ answer, do you hear me?!"

"Woah, Bess, calm down. No one is forcing you to go _anywhere_."

 

&

 

"I can't believe I left behind pumpkin juice and treacle tarts just to walk around in over a foot of mud!"

Joe just groans. "Don't even talk to me about feet right now. All I can think of is that stupid Potions essay due Monday. Who makes something due on a Monday?! They should know that we don't do anything on the weekend. They should respect our right to slack off."

"Somehow, I doubt they'll follow that logic, Joe..." Frank quirks a brow at his brother as Nancy catches sight of the Hogsmeade sign with a smile.

"See, we're almost there, Bess." It's then that a fat drop of rain lands squarely on her nose, Bess shrieking. Grumbling as they trudge along the path, she shakes her head. "Through the mud! In the rain! Past dusk! Uphill both ways!"

"Okay, now you're just being unreasonable."

Bess stares at Joe in disbelief, gesturing wildly behind them. "There are hills in both directions of that path, Joe! Here _and_ back! That's how geography works!" Gasping as Bess catches her breath, Nancy pulls her arm around her before leading her along with a small smile as Joe jogs ahead to talk to his brother.

"This is _so_ not the first date experience I was hoping for."

"Aw, Bess… I know you're disappointed, but… just think, it wasn't your fault, so… logically, that would mean that things can only improve from here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Still not thrilled about going into the most haunted building in Britain."

"Think of it like… you're just watching a very... realistic scary movie with the guy you like. If anything scary happens, you can't be blamed for what you do out of fear. Like holding his hand."

"I… _guess_ that's true..."

"And _then_ there's the fact that--"

"I know, I know," Bess interrupts with a groan. "Muggle ghosts aren't real. I remember. Not that that explains all the weird noises people heard in there!"

"We'll check it out, and I'm sure we'll find a reasonable explanation for all of this," Nancy nods, Bess staring at her with a glower.

"Why do you always have to be so darn _sensible_?"

Franks grins over his shoulder. "Seems we have that one in common. Lost count of the number of times Joe has told me that before."

Bess keeps talking as Nancy lets her mind wander briefly. Two people too similar like Bess and Joe will never work out. They'll end up getting into more trouble than they ever ought. And besides, her and Ned are complementary opposites; him, simple and sweet, not ever as complicated as any of the work they do… a welcome escape from the day-to-day grind. But she also likes that grind. As she's always telling Bess, unless you're enjoying the class, it doesn't make sense to pursue it as a career (to which Bess has responded that lunch is definitely her favorite class, and what did _that_ mean about her?). And Frank--

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've arrived at the Gates of Bess' Doom!"

"Ugh, shut up! And -- _not so loud_!" She looks a bit sheepish, her face flushing.

"Ready? I'm opening the door..."

"I can't believe I left the feast only to be eaten myself!"

The drama in Bess' torment only worsens as Joe kicks open the creaky gate and steps into the small garden home to a wealth of weeds where only the grudge-holding _Private Property_ signs and haphazardly placed stone steps leading up to the door seem to be free of vegetation. In a way, it looks a little bit like someone's desperate attempt at building a viable home. It could be nice. With some major renovations. But. Really. Major ones. At first sight, Nancy isn't sure if the door will survive Joe trying to open it.

"Joseph I-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name _Hardy_ , you stop it right now! You are killing me with the suspense!"

Frank looks to Bess with a quirked smile. "It's Irving."

"It's locked. And Frank-- really? You'd betray your brother like that?"

Bess seems to still be hooked on the first part of his sentence. " _What_?"

Pulling his wand out, he attempts it, just in case. " _Alohomora_." Nothing.

Joe shrugs. "Guess that's that."

"That's _that_?! When we came _all this way_?! With the mud and the-- the _hills_! And the rain!"

Frank nods, having attempted another unlocking spell on the door, this one a bit more advanced before turning back to Bess with an apologetic look, rattling the door one more time before giving up. There's no forcing it. "Looks like it. But hey, now we don't have to be afraid of running into any terrifying muggle ghosts."

It should be a sufficient consolation, but judging from the huff and the fists at her sides as she turns to head back out of the makeshift paddock of weeds and _Keep Out!_ signs, it's not, Joe sighing as he heads after her, Frank stalling as he looks back at the house before glancing at Nancy.

"Hey, I'll-- catch up with you guys, okay? Go make sure your friend is all right."

Regarding Frank with no small amount of suspicion, Nancy slowly turns to look after Bess, Joe and her caught up in momentary conversation, his hands on her shoulders a short ways away from them. She's definitely still upset, that much is certain. Looking back at Frank, she catches him at the front of the shack, something appearing to be edged into the wood of one of the beams.

"What is it?"

"It just says _DOG_."

"Really? Are there any other markings?" Nancy asks, trying to get a better look at it as Frank takes a step away to let her see.

"Not that I can make out… but it's kind of dark-- _lumos_." Making his way along the wall around the building, occasionally checking for possible points of entry at the windows, which seem to be just about _fused_ shut, Nancy steps through the thick weeds to follow him, lighting her own wand to make sure he doesn't miss anything.

"I'll bet there's more inside--"

"Where in Merlin's pants did you guys go?! I thought we were supposed to leave!" Bess shrieks.

Nancy sighs, making her way back out to Bess, Frank following behind her.

"We got distracted."

"Don't tell _that_ to Deirdre!"

" _Bess_! Not like that!"

"As if I couldn't see that one coming," Bess sighs, pressing her lips together, shaking her head almost as if disappointed. "You make me feel like a right Lothario, Nancy Drew."

"I just thought I saw something, Bess, relax," Frank nods, heading back up to join Joe in conversation.

"It wouldn't kill you to be a _little_ adventurous, you know," Bess finally tries as they start making their way back.

"I _do_ have a boyfriend, you know. And Ned's not exactly… the adventuring type."

"Boooo-ring. Has he even figured out what he wants to do after he takes his N.E.W.T.s?"

"He's actually trying a little bit of everything right now to help him figure that out."

"Well, at least George won't have to be upset she missed out, considering what a wash _that_ was."

"Actually-- where is George, anyway?"

"She told me she had a _date_ tonight. Ha! George have a _date_."

Bess keeps talking (it's a long walk), though Nancy can't help but consider the word on the beam again, the way it was etched in. It looked old, like its angry scratching had been there for some time now.

So then-- not a bored student. Not a terrified one, either. No one hid on anyone's front porch. Vandalism? But _why_? And how could they get into that door? Forcing it or using a spell like _Reducto_ would certainly work, but they risked damaging a piece of history, protected by the government on the grounds of Hogsmeade for some odd reason. They'd certainly have a lot of explaining to do in front of the Wizengamot, explaining Nancy didn't really feel like doing. There had to be some kind of history to the shack-- something to warrant the claim about how haunted it really is.

The thought strikes her almost instantly. _The Hogwarts ghosts would know._

 

&

 

Much to her dismay, the Hogwarts ghosts end up _not_ knowing, only conjuring up hearsay and all manners of gobbledygook that any student could cook up. In one particularly portrait-busy hallway, there ends up being a debate about what could possibly constitute as the _Best_ , Spookiest story about the Shrieking Shack, other portraits eagerly welcomed into the debate to chip in their own ideas. First, it started out to have been a freak flying car accident, then a tree had viciously taken over the school, a long passage had led to a secret Hogwarts room filled with gold and treasure and _bottled happiness_. She would have left sooner, if the portraits just hadn't gotten so darn good at _guilt-tripping._

It's why she ends up in the library instead, pouring over more than a few books completely unrelated to her coursework and dealing instead with Hogwarts' history. There's nothing.

It's some two weeks later that Frank decides to talk to her again, a wash of black, white, and blue robes moving to sit down opposite her in the library.

"So I talked to your house ghost," he starts, Nancy looking up at him with no small amount of surprise. "And _he_ said that not even the Hogwarts ghosts will go inside it, they're so petrified."

"And have you found out anything else?"

"Nothing else. There doesn't really seem to be a logical basis for any of it. No one seems to have any idea how it even got started in the first place."

"Tell me about it," Nancy grumbles, closing her book with a sigh and discarding it atop all the others.

"You'd think someone must have said something about it by now."

"Or know something about it."

"Listen--" There's a pause in Frank's voice, just long enough to make her anxious as he moves to stand again, softly dropping his voice as he leans into Nancy slightly. "I was thinking about going back tonight, you know. Try out some more advanced spells that I found and maybe look for more inscriptions?"

"Sorry," she mutters, suddenly regretting already having made plans with Ned to go for a date tonight as she stands up, grabbing her books almost defensively to hold in front of her as she walks to reshelve them. "I actually made plans. You know, with the Gryffindor playing Slytherin today and all..." _But I'm thinking about canceling now._ George would kill her if she knew that she was so much as thinking about canceling on going to see the game.

\-- no. She couldn't do that to Ned.

"Right." _Rats._ Darn that Hardy! She couldn't have looked more mortified. "I could--" Frank stammers for a moment, following her somewhat sheepishly. "Move the day I'm going?"

"Oh--" It's her turn to stutter, accidentally dropping one of her books as she startles, turning to face him before leaning over to grab it off the floor again, her cheeks flushed red. "Oh, that's fine. You should go."

"I mean--" A beat. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sure." She gives a hurried guilty nod as she bites her lip, her gaze turning back to the books before her, her heart seizing up for a second. No, no, _bad_ Nancy.

"O-okay. Right. Yeah." He nods, grabbing his bag to-- more or less-- flee.

Another conversation navigated gracefully by Nancy Drew. _Right._ Now she feels like a bad girlfriend _and_ a terrible friend. Or-- whatever she is-- or might be-- to Frank Hardy.

One thing she is pretty sure of, though. Frank Hardy likes her just as much as she likes him. Now she just needs to figure out how it is that she feels about him in order to figure out Frank.

But then, Nancy has always been terrible with emotions-- whether her own or someone else's. That's Bess' territory. And-- well, no, she can't really talk to Bess about this. Definitely not. She'd take it as a _challenge_.

 

&

 

It's about a week later, snow starting to slowly besiege every last Hogwarts rooftop as the first meagre twinings of Christmas seem to overtake the overall spirit of Hogwarts, the approaching holidays placing everyone into a good mood and December only one last week away, that she receives the letter.

Nancy has known for some time now that the _most likely_ plan this year is for her to spend the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. She knows it's still up in the air-- or at least, so her dad says-- but she also knows her dad's work schedule, so she knows it's highly unlikely that she'll be home for Christmas. She's spent so many Christmases at Hogwarts by now, it almost feels more like Christmas when she doesn't go home. Besides. With the Christmas hols still a few weeks away, she's still momentarily preoccupied with-- if not yet finals and parchments to fill over the break for more than a couple of classes-- Frank Hardy.

He hasn't spoken to her the whole week, not even once, on more than one occasion doing his best to avoid her at all costs. She doesn't end up seeing more of Ned because of it, oddly, regardless of how guilty she feels about Frank in that regard. Apparently it had just been her imagination.

Until that letter.

 

> _Nancy, I think I've figured out how to get to the Shack. Meet me in the Owlery tonight at 19 o'clock if you can? Or-- want to. Whichever, really._
> 
> _Frank._
> 
>  

She has to admit that it's both intriguing and endearing, and, claiming to have needed to go to the library, Nancy makes her way to the Owlery instead, leaving in her wake a very animated conversation between Bess and George over dinner on the merits of pie vs. cake.

"I'm here," she says when she reaches the last step up to the Owlery. Frank turns to see her only upon her announcement and her foot on the landing, jerking around suddenly, looking to catch his breath as she smiles at him.

"You have very light…" He clears his throat. " _Quiet_. Feet." That part is softer, quieter. He smiles to himself, shrugging. "Shall we?"

"I'm sorry, I just have to ask… why the Owlery? Wouldn't there have been more logical places to meet…?"

"It's actually a surprisingly discreet place to meet. People come up here all the time. But..." And here he pauses, looking back to the owls. "I also wanted to show you something up here that I found." That prat comes out more sheepishly, and Nancy follow's Frank's fixed gaze.

Surely enough, her family's owl has long left its perch, instead happy to have sidled up right next to Frank's on her perch, the two of them looking all too cozy.

"Togo!" she exclaims, her eyes meeting Frank's as he smiles, turning back to watch Togo and Playback, his and Joe's shared owl.

" _That_ explains why I haven't seen him anywhere!" She can’t believe she's been worried. The _traitor_. Snuggling up to the enemy.

"I caught them surreptitiously snuggling the other day and just had to show you before we went off to solve the mystery of the Shrieking Shack."

"I'm not so sure that mystery will be quite so easily solved as that of Togo's mysterious disappearance," Nancy laughs, finding herself actually enjoying Frank Hardy's company for once. "Maybe they're just cold..." What a silly justification.

"Or maybe they just… like each other a whole lot," Frank counters, his gaze lingering on her for a moment, Nancy doing her best to brush it off. Why would Frank Hardy, of all people…

"Are you?" his voice interrupts her thoughts, reluctantly drawing her attention from the owls to Frank's penetrating gaze instead. What is he asking? If she's in love? No, that can't be right...

"Sorry?"

"-- _cold_." He clears his throat. "Are you cold? You seem to be shivering."

If she is, it has to be from the thought of being in love with anyone but Ned, her sweet, humble boyfriend. To think, her being in love with anyone else, and _Frank Hardy_ , no less--

"Nancy?"

"Oh, um-- no, that's fine, I'm not-- I'm not that cold." Good lord. She can practically hear George's words in her ear already. _Another social situation perfectly navigated by Nancy Drew_ \-- and then Bess' follow up-- _Not!_

"Here-- just take my coat. We've got loads more investigating to do, and I can't have my very own ace detective partner getting hypothermia."

"Ace detective partner? News to me," Nancy laughs awkwardly as Frank turns back to his-- no, _their_ \-- owls.

"It's sweet, right? Anyway..." Grabbing her wrist, he pulls Nancy along, her eyes wide as she stumbles for a few steps, glancing down at his hand on her arm as Frank keeps talking, not even seeming to notice her surprise or the reason for it, too caught up in his own head. "I overheard this conversation between Sonny and Jamila in the Ravenclaw common room. _Apparently_ Sonny got his hands on a map of the school grounds, so naturally I asked him if there was any information on there about the Shrieking Shack. Long story short, there seems to be a passageway that goes in that direction that should start right underneath the Whomping Willow."

" _What_?"

"I told him that had to be impossible-- that tree is ancient, after all-- but then again, so is the Shrieking Shack, right? And he insisted that's where it _had_ to be--"

"Frank-- that thing lunges at everyone that tries to go near it… we'll need to find some way to pacify it."

"How does someone pacify a tempestuous tree?"

"I doubt a regular charm will work… whoever put it here had to have had a good purpose for making it so… violent."

They reach the grounds soon enough, the tree already visible in the distance, Frank having long let go of her wrist, almost as though he never even noticed holding it in the first place. The brisk November air is more than enough to send a chill through her, and she's grateful to have her hand back to herself, if only so she might pull her robes around herself a bit more snugly.

They're quiet for a long while, just walking in silence as she inhales the cold, crisp air nipping at her cheeks, the two of them only slowing to a stop a few yards from the willow. Taking a deep breath as he regards the tall, majestic brute, he turns to Nancy with a shrug.

"Any ideas?"

"There has to be an opening at the base of it… maybe if we rush we could make it before it gets us… assuming the passage is still accessible..."

"That's a good point-- they might have placed the tree here to _prevent_ anyone from getting in in the first place… but I also don't know if _rushing it_ is the answer. That seems to just be begging for a black eye."

"I suppose we won't know unless we try." Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her wand to lay aside before removing her robe and tie, Frank catching her actions first out of the corner of his eye, then in full as he turns to regard her, eyes wide, cheeks suddenly going flushed and growing more so with every second.

"Wh-- what are you--"

"If we're going to take on the Whomping Willow, I'm _not_ risking my wand. And... it'll be easier to move around without our robes on."

"That's… not a bad point." Turning to follow suit, Frank nods, swallowing hard as he rolls his sleeves up. "Maybe we should see if it… has any weaknesses?" Starting to circle it, Nancy squints, grabbing her wand once more. " _Lumos_!"

There's more squinting for a moment before she shakes her head with a sigh. He can't blame her. It's pitch black, even with the added bit of light. "It's no use, Frank. I can't make out any details from this far away."

"Hold on… there's something else we can try, but it's risky, and it won't allow us a lot of time. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

" _Lumos Maxima_!"

There's a blinding flash of light, and for a moment, Nancy can make out some details-- twisting, gnarled, almost sinewy-looking trunks, wrapping crudely around each other along their path up into the sky, the old pollarded beech looking sinister even here, in the dark, more than a few yards away from its imposing threat-- the same details she's always known to _be_ there, but never truly paid any close attention to-- it's terrible detective work, really; the devil is _always_ in the details, after all.

"There!"

Just as soon as he says it, Nancy turns to see Frank pointing at the tree, his wand dims again.

"What? What did you see?"

"It was like-- like a protrusion at the base of the tree-- like a _knot_ almost, as though the tree had grown a tumor--"

"Here, I'll just see it for myself--" Nancy raises her wand to cast the same spell once more, only for Frank to-- somehow-- manage to grab hold of her arm to stop her.

"Don't," he whispers sharply. "Not only is it too risky and suspicious to try a second time, but-- did you notice something that happened after the spell wore off?"

"Yes, it became _far_ more difficult to see!"

"Yes!" Frank nods frantically, the motion detectable through his arm alone, Nancy vaguely noting its continued presence there. "Exactly! Before I cast it, my eyes were just barely starting to adjust to the light. But now..."

He's right, of course. They're bathed in total darkness.

"If we want to have _any_ hope of making any progress tonight… we'd best wait for our eyesight to return. Even just… minimally."

Frank, ever-cautious.

The pressure on her arm is enough of an indication, and Nancy sighs, grabbing hold of her robes to spread them out on the floor to sit on, the ground beneath her just this side of damp-- hardly unusual for their location, this time of year… but inconvenient nevertheless. They're in  
Scotland in late November-- the snow is soon to be inevitable, but as of late, it's been all rain, all the time; a miracle, really, that their present evening isn't a rainy, one, as well, but it serves more than aptly enough to ensure that Nancy's skirt and panties more than sufficiently soaked. Crossing her legs, Nancy feels her knee touch Franks, and decides not to move it. It's not as though she has anything to prove-- to herself or anyone else.

"What did the knot look like?"

"Joe would call it _knotty_ ," he laughs, Nancy grinning into the darkness even as he keeps talking. "Uh… well, it looked like a knot. I don't really know how to describe it… it was just a few seconds, so I didn't exactly get a great look at it. But… I kind of remember where it is. And if these clouds ever clear out, we might even be able to see it in the dark."

"The only problem is… we have no idea if the knot's even got anything to do with getting under the tree."

"I'd suggest throwing pebbles at it and see if something happens, but it's too dark, and… I feel like that would take forever to land correctly."

"You know, it's entirely possible that there's simply an opening there. The problem is just… reaching it." She sighs, grabbing her wand again. " _Immobulus_!"

Before she has a chance to register her mistake, Frank starts to laugh. "While that's a great idea, Nance, we have no idea if it actually did anything! Or if it would be strong enough to pacify an ancient, magical tree… I mean, that's a spell we learned in second year!"

She has to admit that he's right, Nancy laughing as she shakes her head at herself. "Maybe we should just pack it in for tonight. We might have more luck over the Christmas hols when there's less people here, and the staff are less attentive..."

"You mean _Cortright_."

" _Yeees_ , of course I mean Cortright."

"Though I'm sure being caught by Professor Drake or Professor Craven could possibly be worse... I wouldn't know. I never ended up on their bad side… except for that one time… third year Herbology…"

" _What happened_?"

He laughs, almost sheepish. Nancy can't help but wonder if he'd be colored a wonderful shade of red if they were in a more well-lit place. Well-lit... with a dry place to sit... "Well, you know how Professor Craven is violently allergic to Puffapods... but obviously they need to be taught in third year, you know, so he was in an _awful_ mood that day... so he assigned me and a couple of other guys to take care of carrying the boxes to our work station. Now, mind you, ours was the closest to Craven. I mean, he tried to keep his distance, but it's a small greenhouse, so there was only so much he could do save for leave us unattended altogether."

"... oh _no_ , Frank, you _didn't_!"

"Uh-huh. Sure did. Tripped over a root on the ground right as I was about to set the box down, and _aaaall_ of the seedpods went flying _straight_ onto Craven. Instantly flowered right then and there on top of him. Had to be taken to the Infirmary and everything... whole rest of class was canceled. Actually, I'm pretty sure he had to cancel all of his classes that day and the next, he had such a violent reaction to them. Eyes swollen, puffy, and glued shut, sneezing non-stop..."

"Oh my god, _Frank_!" she chokes out, practically on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.

"... yeah! So ever since then he... hasn't been the biggest fan of me. Been trying to avoid the front of the classroom ever since. I mean-- not that I didn't find him terrifying before, it just... got worse after."

"I don't know why you thought he was terrifying! I've always gotten along with him really well! He said I remind him of his daughter."

"... then there's your answer," Frank laughs, before his eyes widen, his face coming into view once more as she glances up at the sky. "Moon's finally making an appearance tonight, after all."

"Then this is our chance!" Nancy nods, quickly standing up to brush herself off, ass wet and everything. "Let's not waste it!"

"Might as well just go for it, then, and hope for the best… are we trying to dive under it?"

She nods again, watching Frank throw the tree a somewhat nervous glance.

"... ready whenever you are."

"On three! One… two… three--"

Rushing toward the tree, Nancy is certain for a split second that they have the upper hand on the tree, at least for the moment, the two of them feeling along the ground around the base of the trunk for an opening, an entrance-- _anything_.

"Are you finding anything, Fr--"

The branch that wraps around her midsection catches her by surprise and knocks the air out of her all at once, Nancy feeling herself get lifted up into the air, higher, higher--

For a moment, there's the illusion of weightlessness-- at least until she hears Frank grunt-- whether in surprise or pain, she can't be sure-- Nancy's eyes widening as she sees him clutching onto his--

 _Oh dear_.

Far more desperate to get free now, Nancy starts squirming almost incessantly, her foot kicking aimlessly at the branch clutching onto her.

" _Let go of me_!"

She's actually surprised when the tree seems to decide that holding onto her is not worth it, Nancy finding herself falling after a split second. The fall lasts long enough that it's worrying, Nancy willing herself to relax just prior to impact, doing her best to stop anticipating it.

To her great surprise a few seconds later, she lands in a bush, her fall having been largely cushioned as a result.

Hoisting herself out of it somewhat awkwardly, she picks a few branches and leaves off of herself here and there before she seems to remember Frank's earlier situation, making her way to check on him.

"Frank?"

"It's fine. I'm fine," he brushes it off, quickly shaking his hand out in front of him. He's clearly _not_ entirely fine, rather obviously favoring one leg over the other.

"Frank..."

"No, really. Just… pulled a muscle… really awkwardly. And… possibly sprained an ankle." He winces somewhat, seemingly attempting to adjust his stance to ease the strain placed upon… well, the whole leg, it would seem. "More importantly, how are you?"

"Nothing too bad… I got pretty lucky. Just might be a bit sore tomorrow." Starting to gather up her things, she nods to him as she pulls her robe and tie back on. "Do you want to support yourself on me? I'd offer to try and fix your leg myself, but… I don't know that I trust myself to do that. George is the expert in that particular field… any and all sports injuries."

"... yeah, might as well. We should probably get back up to the castle, anyway."

 

&

 

It takes longer than originally anticipated. Even with Nancy supporting him, he still only has one leg, and it's somewhat slow going for the both of them to get all the way back up to the castle. It's close enough to the entrance that she decides to head off and enlist Nurse Bluefoot's help in getting him up to the Infirmary to fix up his leg.

"What on earth kind of trouble have you kids been getting yourselves into this time?"

"It's… pretty complicated. Sorry, Nurse Bluefoot."

"You kids _do_ know it's after hours, right?"

"We're prefects," Frank winces as he massages his newly-mended muscle with a nod as Nurse Bluefoot turns his attention to his ankle, fixing it with several well-practiced flicks of his wand. "We should be fine."

"All the same… looking the way you two do right now, it would do you well to avoid Cortright at this hour. He's been in a particularly bad mood the last few days."

"Thanks, Nurse Bluefoot. We'll keep that in mind."

Taking their leave of the hospital wing to start heading up the stairs to the fifth floor, Frank turns to Nancy with a grim nod. "He's not wrong, you know. Cortright's been breathing down almost everyone's necks the last week or so. I don't even think he's discriminating between houses-- pretty much whoever ends up in his path is just asking for trouble at this point. I feel like if he saw us and our robes like this he'd be able to put two and two together and figure it out, prefects or not."

The sound of footsteps as they reach the fifth floor is more than enough to lend a good bit of emphasis to Frank's words.

"Well, so much for reaching our common rooms."

"Here--" Nancy whispers. "I might have an idea."

Pulling Frank into an adjacent hallway, she places her finger against her lips in silent shushing motion to warn him to keep quiet as they keep walking. It's a good plan until Nancy stumbles on a bit of uneven floor, the noise subtle but somehow nevertheless loud enough to catch Cortright's attention, the footsteps suddenly speeding up as Frank's eyes go wide, grabbing hold of Nancy's hand to start running.

"There! Boris the Bewildered!"

Coming to a halt in front of the fourth door to the left of the statue, Nancy almost forgets the password for a hot second in all their rush.

" _Nosh_!"

The door opens all too slowly for two prefects on the run, the two of them quickly squeezing inside only to promptly bolt it and finally sink to the floor to catch their breath, Frank starting to laugh despite himself.

"I can't believe we just did that. "

She's inclined to agree with him. Here there are, two filthy, muddy prefects hiding from the school janitor in the prefect's bath. They've always been keen on following the rules-- until now, it would seem, at any rate. Smiling to herself, Nancy finally moves to stand, holding her hand out to Frank.

"Here-- come on. We don't want to stay out longer than necessary."

"Yeah," he nods, moving to stand with the help of her offered hand. "You're probably right; we should head back to our common rooms…" Straightening out his robes, he turns back to the door before hesitating, glancing over his shoulder at Nancy. "You think that Cortright's gone by now?"

Nancy slowly nods. "Yeah, but hold on-- I don't know why I didn't think of this before… _Tergeo_!"

Frank grins down at himself. "Well done, Ace Detective."

"You need to stop saying that."

"No, what we _need_ is to get back to our dorms as quickly as possible while the coast is clear."

 

&

 

"You did _what_?!" Bess not-so-gracefully swallows her bite of food. "Who are you, and what have you done to Nancy?!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Bess," George echoes sagely, grabbing another piece of toast in the process. "It does sound dangerous. If you ask me, after the story you just told, I still don't know how you managed to walk away without a scratch."

"Well, I am pretty sore, but that's about it..."

George snorts. "Don't let anyone hear you say _that_ too loudly. They might get the wrong impression and start asking you just who's willow you've been whomping."

The gasp that erupts from Bess is priceless even as she promptly whaps George in the arm. "George! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Turning her attention to Nancy, she just shakes her head. "Honestly, Nancy, she's been like this all the time lately, I don't even _know_ what's gotten into her! Plus she _won't_ tell me what's happened to my sweet, innocent cousin to corrupt her _this_ horribly." By the end of her words, her tone has become decidedly more hyperbolic, Bess drawing the back of her hand to her forehead as she tilts her head back.

"Oh, lord," George scoffs, washing down some of her toast with a healthy gulp of pumpkin juice. "It's _not_ that bad. Really, Nancy, she's exaggerating."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Nancy laughs at George across the table as Bess rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm off to practice, so I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Wait-- but George, we have Transfiguration at _nine_! We were supposed to practice changing the color of our eyebrows, remember!"

"We can do that during lunch, Bess," she brushes off, pulling her book bag over her head. "You know Quidditch always comes first."

"Urghhhh," Bess groans, tilting her head back in obvious exaggeration. "By that point Transfiguration will already be over! And need I remind you that _I'm_ the one that needs help with this stuff? Professor Drake is _terrifying_ and she _hates_ me!"

"Don't worry, Bess," Nancy shakes her head. "I can always practice with you."

"Nancy's right," George points out, Bess pouting for a moment before she seems to realize something, turning to look at her cousin with some confusion.

"Wait a minute, don't you already have practice this evening?"

"You can never have enough practice… but if you must know, dear cousin, there's a rather important match coming up tomorrow… Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff… wouldn't want to be unprepared to beat you guys on the pitch!"

Bess harumphs with a scowl. "I'd been hoping she'd forget. It's been nothing but practice with her lately, as though we don't already have enough on our plate with N.E.W.T.s to worry about."

"I… guess she won't really need them if a big-league quidditch team recruits her. You know how long she's wanted to join the Harpies after Hogwarts."

"Don't remind me. That's been another favorite topic for her lately…" Bess purses her lips, shaking her head in mock-annoyance. "To be fair, knowing George, she probably is enough of a genius that she doesn't need to bother studying. Nancy, why couldn't I have gotten some of those fantastic Fayne genetics?"

"... maybe we should focus our attention more on practicing eyebrow-color changes and less on Fayne genetics."

"... right. You always look out for me, Nancy. Let's get to it!"

 

&

 

"Hey--"

It's just after breakfast that Nancy turns to see Frank hurry on after her on her way out of the Great Hall, promptly slowing to let him catch up to her. "How are you feeling? After, you know-- last night?"

"Oh, just a bit sore, but that's nothing compared to what happened to you--"

"What's _this_?" Deirdre's voice cuts through their conversation from behind them, grinning _widely_ as she sidles up to them, her head cocked and looking _entirely_ too cheerful for their own good. "Nancy Drew is _sore_ after a night spent with _Frank Hardy_? No, that can't possibly be real… that would be _far_ too wonderful."

"Deirdre, it's not like that--"

"Oh, really? Because that's exactly what suspicious people would say for whom it was _exactly_ like that. Does Ned know yet?"

"Do I know what yet?"

At the sound of his voice, Nancy feels her stomach drop, her eyes closing as she slowly takes a deep breath to avoid doing anything… regrettable. It's not that hard. Deirdre would be _far_ too pleased to have caused her to lose her cool for it to be worth it.

"Nothing. There's nothing _to_ know. Frank and I are have just been working together on a project for class."

" _Oh_ , is _that_ what the kids are calling it these days…? Tell me, what class is this, exactly, that it would cause _bodily injury_?"

Nancy glances at Frank. "... Herbology."

"Herbology?"

"Deirdre..."

Seeming to clearly sense the tension between the two of them, Ned glances back and forth somewhat helplessly for a moment before reclaiming his position as the ever-loyal, ever-trustworthy harbor in a storm. Besides-- they're starting to hold up traffic, more students slowly trickling from the Great Hall to make their way to their post-lunch classes. "... shall we head off to class, Nance?"

Deirdre is clearly not buying their excuse, but Nancy doesn't care, just… shaking her head before going to grab Ned's hand to interlace their fingers. Deirdre's face seems to fall, Nancy feeling just a hint triumphant as she nods to Ned, the two of them setting off.

The only thing she doesn't know is why she couldn't bring herself to look at Frank in that moment, or why the thought of _his_ disappointment tempered the triumphant feeling in her chest at all.

 

&

 

The thought keeps nagging at her after it happens, lingering long into that night and the next, Nancy finally resolving to do something about it as she sets aside her transfiguration essay, instead grabbing hold of a fresh sheet of parchment and dipping her quill into the ink.

It's a quiet night in the Gryffindor common room, hardly too many disturbances around with the Quidditch team practicing out on the pitch, the loud chatter frequently overheard between Dave and Burt thankfully absent tonight. It's one of the reasons a part of Nancy can't help but be grateful to not have been sorted into the same house as her friends-- it would hardly make it so simple to focus on school work.

... not that it would be any easier if Ned or Frank would be in Gryffindor with her, she suddenly finds herself musing, an uncomfortable shiver running down Nancy's spine as she readjusts herself, promptly reminding herself that it's the first snowfall of the season tonight, late November having carried along with it an undeniably colder chill in the air. It would be worse, she absently acknowledges, if it was only one or the other.

Or maybe it wouldn't. If Ned was in Gryffindor with her, they would have reason to spend more time around each other... perhaps even...

She shakes her head again, to no one in particular but herself as more people seem to make their way up to their dormitories to go to sleep for the night.

But it's Friday, and she's not particularly tired, Nancy left only with Rachel Hubbard and Miwako Shimizu, the two of them clearly working together on a project, and Matt Simmons studying off in a corner by himself. None of them are in her year, Matt one above, Miwako and Rachel one below, and she doesn't know them particularly well, so at the very least the distractions are minimal at best. Finally, Matt's yawns seem to catch up with him, too, Nancy unable to help but think that if it _was_ Frank with whom she was sharing a house... would anything have been different? Would she have ever gotten with Ned at all, with Frank always around, an ever-present reminder?

There's another thought, then, itching at the back of her mind-- she used to dislike him. Vehemently, at that. What _changed_?

Frank hadn't.

He was an almost annoying smart bookworm. That hasn't changed. And for a moment, Nancy can't help but be faced with the realization that it's quite possible that nothing changed at all. She was just forced to stop hating him by getting to know him as a person.

Had they always been in Gryffindor together, that would have always been the case, Nancy unable to get away from this person that Frank Hardy seems to be deep down below all the knowledge and competition. And with all that added proximity...

A drop of ink drips from the tip of her quill onto the parchment beneath it, Nancy suddenly forced out of her momentary bit of daydreaming, clearing her throat-- more for her sake than the two girls sitting in front of the fireplace, certainly-- and quickly removing the unsightly stain from the parchment with a flick of her wand.

She's stalling.

 

> _Dear Frank,_
> 
>  

No, no, no, that's no good, he's hardly her _dear_ , Nancy promptly erasing the words again with some annoyance.

 

> _Hi, Frank,_
> 
>  

No, no, that's no good, either, far too casual for its own good, and maybe it would give him the wrong impression, Nancy hovering the tip of her quill just above her parchment for a long moment, willing the right words to come to her.

 

> _Hello, Frank,_
> 
>  

Good god, no, how unbelievably awkward.

 

> _Frank,_
> 
>  

\-- that's better. It gets to the point, isn't too formal--

 

> _I wanted to apologize for what happened this afternoon. I did my best to_
> 
>  

She pauses, fighting the urge to run her hand down her face, a habit she _knows_ she inherited from her father. She did her best to do _what_ , exactly? Not make an utter fool of _herself_? Show up Deirdre because that... _chippy_ had it coming? Act completely and inexcusably selfishly, putting her own feelings on the matter first?

Well, no, that's not _entirely_ true. Her own feelings on the matter are far more complex than just that. She wouldn't have grabbed Ned's hand under normal circumstances, let alone _interlaced their fingers_. As she told him at the very beginning of their relationship, she isn't a huge fan of PDA-- has never been, really. Ideally, she wouldn't have been pushed to choose a side at all.

That's the problem, isn't it?

Nancy's stomach seems to clench somewhat uncomfortably with guilt before she erases her words again.

 

> _Frank,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well._
> 
>  

\-- _what on earth, Drew?_ \--

 

> _Frank,_
> 
> _I wanted to apologize for what happened this afternoon. I just didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression._
> 
> _Nancy_
> 
>  

There. That should do the trick. Taking in a deep breath, she moves to start packing up her things, momentarily distracted by a rapping noise on the window behind her, Nancy turning to look only to see Togo frantically trying to get in and out of the snow. Opening the window to let him land on her finger, a letter clamped tightly in his beak, Nancy slowly easing it out of his grip.

"Easy... there you go..."

If the muggle envelope hadn't given it away, her father's handwriting would have, Nancy smiling as she sits back down in the plush chair she previously occupied-- the same one she considers unofficially hers-- to open it, Togo pecking at her finger all the while.

"Togo, I know you want a treat, but it'll have to wait until we get back upstairs where they're at... what I do want to know, though, is how you got to my dad and back here so quickly when I saw you not that long ago snuggled up the enemy."

Togo chirps somewhat indignantly, Nancy sighing as she finally opens her father's letter.

 

> _Hi Nancy,_
> 
> _I would have written sooner after I got your last letter, but since I knew that I was traveling up to Scotland within a week or two, anyway, I figured I would wait and let Togo do a bit less flying on my behalf. The little guy seemed exhausted when he got here._
> 
> _I hope school has been going well. I know you said that they have been, but you also know that I always want to make sure that nothing new and unexpected has come up._
> 
> _I'm actually writing to talk to you about Christmas-- I know we had hoped for you to get to come home this year, but a work obligation is forcing me out of the country, so Hannah is planning on spending Christmas with Aunt Eloise in France while I'm gone. So... instead of having a white Christmas with my favorite daughter, I'll be having an uncomfortably warm one in Botswana. I know you're disappointed-- I am, too-- but I'll make it up to you when I do get to have you home next. It's too bad I can't come visit you at school-- you know, with a normal school, we wouldn't have this problem._
> 
> _Anyway, I unfortunately have to get back to work, but wish your friends well from me and I hope to hear from you again soon. I love you._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Dad_
> 
>  

Even despite the unfortunate news about the Christmas hols this year, her father's letters always have the inevitable effect of making her smile, torn out of her reverie once more when Togo bites at her forefinger.

"Ouch! Togo-- okay, fine, let's go upstairs to get you your treat--"

Packing her partially finished essay into her bag alongside her books and the small note to Frank-- truly dwarfed on the large piece of parchment, Nancy wondering briefly if she shouldn't just trim it down-- she throws her book bag over her shoulder and makes her way up the sixth year girls' dormitory, several of her classmates already fast asleep. Setting down her bag beside her bed, Nancy gets a couple of treats out of her bedside drawer for Togo to give to him as she moves to sit on the bed, quietly deliberating about the note to Frank. She should really just send it. Letting Togo hop off of her hand, she reaches into her bag, trimming the parchment only slightly before rolling it up, tying it up, and holding it out to Togo, who looks nothing short of indignant.

"I know, I know, you don't want to go back out there, but it's _really_ not that far-- just to Ravenclaw tower, okay? And then you'll be done."

If owls could sigh, Togo would have done so, seeming to accept the letter downright reluctantly before flying out the window Nancy had unlatched for him.

 

&

 

She awakes unexpectedly when she does, blinking as she tries to locate the source of the noise that's pulled her out of blissful slumber. There's no way it's already time to wake up. It's-- Saturday. She blinks. Then she realizes where the sound is coming from.

" _Togo._ "

Forcing herself out of bed, she opens the window, a sour look on her face as she grabs the letter from his beak.

"Was it really _that_ urgent that you had to wake me up at-- oh god, three in the morning?"

Togo twitters, Nancy grumbling to herself as she slips back under the-- thankfully still warm-- covers.

As she unrolls the parchment, it slowly strikes her that Frank thought it pressing enough to write her at three in the morning, the slightly warm feeling in her stomach _just_ warm enough to make her feel a bit guilty. It's gone the next moment.

 

> _Hi Nancy,_
> 
> _I know you said you were sore, but I figured if we timed it right, we could probably have another go at the willow tonight and avoid the snow at the same time. You in?_
> 
> _Frank_
> 
>  

Nancy feels herself pale, just staring at the parchment as she rereads the words over and over. She must be missing something. Has she gone partially blind? Is there a sentence she's somehow skipping over? _Why wouldn't he respond to what she said?_ Why not a single comment in response? No _haha, no problem!_ , or even _I totally understand_? Why would he torment her like this? Is it intentional? Is he okay with her dating Ned, or not? If he doesn't like her, would he be more likely to respond like this, or just brush it off? Has she been reading him wrong this whole time? Oh god, _she's been reading him wrong this whole time._

Grabbing the parchment, quill, and ink again, Nancy hurriedly writes back.

 

> _Hi Frank,_
> 
> _Absolutely! How does around seven in the Owlery sound to you?_
> 
> _Nancy_
> 
>  

Throwing Togo an apologetic glance, she seals it and hands it to him with a sigh, handing him a few treats alongside it.

"I know. I'm sorry. This is the last one, _I promise_."

Toto chitters indignantly, but still flies out of the window when Nancy opens it. But even as she gets back under the covers and into her warm bed, she's not sure she'll have an easy time getting back to sleep tonight, at least not with that letter from him.

She's never been like this before. What on earth has gotten into her?

 

&

 

"George, I'm so jealous!" Bess intones at the sight of her at breakfast the next morning. "Those overalls look _to die for_ on you! If I try to pull off overalls, I just look like a sad sack of potatoes on its period. How am I supposed to just _miss out_ on such a viral style right now?"

"Wait, this is supposed to be a _style_ right now? This is just what I wear."

Nancy nods absently, pushing her food around her plate. "It is a style."

"... jesus, Nance, you look like hell. Are you all right?"

"Stayed up late to finish my Transfiguration paper… didn't get a lot of sleep." It's not a total lie. Even if the reason for her staying up after being woken up by Togo turned out to be different… it did lead to her finishing her Transfiguration paper.

" _A lot of_ being...?"

"Three hours."

"Yeesh," George shudders. "Wait, isn't that not due until Tuesday for you guys?"

"Just… wanted to get it done, I guess."

"Uh-huh," George slowly nods, rather clearly not believing a word out of her mouth. Nancy can't exactly blame her. She's _never_ been too good at lying. She wouldn't have believed her, either. "Well, anyway, I'd take a nap if I were you, because there's _quite_ the important Quidditch match later today, and it'd be a shame for you to miss it just because you're tired and look unfit to see the world… or for the rest of the world to see you. Either one."

"Gee, thanks..." Nancy sighs, an unfortunate response, as it promptly transforms into a wide yawn. By the time it's done, the pointed stares from her friends say more than enough. "All right, all right, fine, I'll take a nap! Don't worry, I'm going. It's not like I was trying to get out of seeing you intentionally for some reason."

"You better not be. Because this is mighty suspicious behavior, Miss Drew," George grins, Nancy unable to stop herself from wincing internally. It's not exactly what George is joking about, but… at the same time… if only she knew, Nancy glancing into her bag to catch a glimpse of Frank's last reply last night.

 

> _Hi Nancy,_
> 
> _You got it! I'll be there._
> 
> _Frank_


	3. Chapter 3

For several years in a row now, Slytherin has been almost the _de facto_ winners of the Quidditch House Cup. It's not exactly their _fault_ \-- it's not like they've been cheating. Anyone who looks at the Quidditch lineups of each house could see that Slytherin by far has the best players save for perhaps a few exceptions-- George being a particularly notable one, something of which she reminds her friends every time it's brought up without fail.

It's not like Nancy can blame her. The odds really are stacked against her. She's the captain, after all, so it's practically her _job_ to care too much and to rally her proverbial troops at every opportunity. But Leela Yadav is a nigh unbeatable Seeker, Zoe Wolfe and Leena Patel put their smarts to good use as Chasers, and Thanos Ganas and Hulk Sanchez are absolutely _terrifying_ as beaters, frequently putting other teams' members in the hospital wing. The only possible weak spot they have is their Keeper, and even Minkie is pretty damn capable on a broomstick. And while Nancy can admit that her team is pretty darn solid... they were completely flattened by Slytherin. Though disappointing, that unfortunately came as no surprise. What did come as a surprise, though, was that George showed up dressed in all-Gryffindor colors... and a green and silver Slytherin scarf. _Whatever_ , Bess had surreptitiously whispered to Nancy when the two of them dared to take a break to go to the bathroom during the Gryffindor- Slytherin match, much to George's indignance. _The fact that they're Slytherin colors is probably just a... weird, wacky coincidence. That, or George is colorblind_.

With Gryffindor's humiliating defeat at the hands of Slytherin two weeks prior, though, today's odds are _not_ stacked against George, two fairly equally-matched teams playing against one another-- Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff-- Bess grumbling from beside her as they slowly make their way down to the pitch-- accompanied by Ned, her hand most decidedly _not_ in his for whatever reason-- she shakes her head in self-evident frustration.

"I just don't know! I had a hard enough time getting dressed for this match! I want to support my team, but I _also_ want to support George, and both of those things are not simultaneously possible! I look like a mismatched mess."

"Aw, Bess, come on, it's not so bad," Ned remarks with a warm smile, his hands thankfully buried in his pockets. "You look fine-- blue and yellow totally go together!"

"Nancy, remind me to never ask your boyfriend for fashion advice... ever."

"Just... support whoever is doing well at any particular time?" Ned offers unhelpfully.

"Yeah, like that wouldn't be confusing _at all_." Bess sighs, rolling her eyes as she gestures ahead of them. "I don't even know which side of the stands to pick! I'm blue enough to not fit in on the Hufflepuff side, where I _technically_ belong, and I'm yellow enough that every Ravenclaw would probably give me death glares!"

Ned laughs, shrugging somewhat. "Hey, don't ask me! I have the same dilemma you do!"

"Let's just try to support George this time," Nancy suddenly hears herself blurt out, grabbing Bess's hand to head in the direction of the blue stands. "I promise I'd do the same thing if Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were playing."

"That's because you don't care about Quidditch, which I _don't_! _understand_! Those boys out there on the pitch are _gorgeous_ , most of them glistening with sweat if their clothes aren't soaked through from the rain--"

"Woah, easy there, Bess," Ned laughs, "let's keep it in our pants for now. Besides-- on a day like this I'm pretty sure what you call sweat is just... melted snow. It's way too cold for them to be sweating in this weather."

He's right about that, at least. It's freezing out today, snow coming down just as hard as it had last night, the three of them bundled up fairly heavily.

"If you were to ask George, you'd be surprised, Mr. Nickerson."

"I... very deliberately am not going to."

Nancy can't help but ruminate as they make their way up and into the stands, a small, guilty nagging in the back of her head reminding her that the only reason she just... _decided_ to go to the Ravenclaw stands is because of Frank. She's regretting this now. It's not like she'll be able to talk to him, and their presence... anywhere near him is only liable to become awkward with Ned right beside her, Nancy cursing herself inwardly as they reach the stands, looking around for any glimpse of Frank Hardy so that they might... not go there.

"Oh, hey, Frank is there! Let's go sit with him! Hi Frank!"

 _Goddammit_.

Bess waves frantically, clearly tearing him out of a conversation he'd been having with... definitely a girl.

No. Two girls.

Hearing Bess's frantic attempt at contact, Frank turns to look, seeming to suddenly go through a subtle range of emotions in an astoundingly short span of time-- first lighting up, then freezing, and finally beckoning them over with a nod and a smile to sit beside him. As they approach, Nancy careful to keep Bess between her and Frank, she gets a better look, catching sight of Jamila El-Dine to his left, and Callie Shaw in front of him, turned at what has to be an unbelievably uncomfortable angle for her back and neck just to participate in the conversation while still making her interest in the conversation seem... casual.

Nancy doesn't buy it, but what's by far more distressing is how much she cares about this. Maybe she really was right the night before, conjecturing then that maybe, just maybe, she was wrong, and he isn't interested at all. The problem with that is that she does care about that, even though she shouldn't, the ever-present reminder by her side an inescapable piece of her conscience. A conscience that seems to have been, more often than not of late, been feeling rather itchy. It's... uncomfortable. And all this despite having done absolutely nothing wrong. _Good god, Drew, make a mountain out of this molehill any more and you'll end up level with Everest_.

"So... thoughts on our chances this year?" Ned leans forward from Nancy's right to look to Frank, clearly trying to make conversation, Nancy suddenly feeling absolutely mortified.

Poor, sweet, innocent Ned. He doesn't suspect anything.

_Maybe because there's nothing to suspect!_

"Uh, you mean against us...?" Frank laughs, clearly far more on Nancy's uncomfortable wavelength as he looks to Ned, obviously wondering-- just as she is-- what on earth compelled him to talk to Frank.

Oh. _Right_.

They're the only guys here.

"I mean..." he shrugs. "You guys have my brother on your team, so I can't really be too upset if you win. It's kind of impossible for me to be disappointed here."

"Well, leave it to Sonny to make sure the announcements will _definitely_ be skewed in Ravenclaw's favor," Jamila laughed.

" _Aaand_ we are off! The Snitch has been released, the airborne Quaffle quickly snatched out of the air by Hufflepuff's Joe Hardy, who makes a bee-line for the Ravenclaw goal hoops, clearly not willing to mess around or waste any time, not after seeing Gryffindor get absolute _annihilated_ by Slytherin two weeks ago-- if you're in Gryffindor, and you're trying to deny this fact, then you must be _deeeep_ in denial-- unfortunately for Hardy, the Quaffle doesn't make it past Anal Akers-- sorry, _Jeff_ Akers, so easy to forget that-- who promptly tosses it back to Xenia Doukas who seems _entirely_ unwilling to let George Fayne help her in her attempt at the Hufflepuff goal!-- oh, _yeesh_ , that did _not_ sound good-- it's pretty obvious at this point that Patrick Dowsett is _not_ the Hufflepuff team captain for no reason, because if you were watching and not just asleep in the stands, then you _definitely_ saw his well-delivered Bludger _likely_ break Xenia Doukas' arm. But she's holding onto the Quaffle with her other one-- kind of a precarious balancing act, if you ask me, but what do I know, I just do the announcements--"

Nancy wasn't asleep, and she definitely saw Xenia's arm break, now hanging sort of limply by her side, but she's been zoning out here and there, her mind invariably drifting back to Frank, who is rather obviously watching his brother as Callie keeps looking back to glance at _him_ , the sort of look that she's not entirely sure that she appreciates.

"-- and Ryan Kilpatrick seems to have sighted the Snitch! If she caught it now, Hufflepuff would have this in the bag, the score still zero-zero--"

"Just _give me the fucking ball_!"

"-- wow, and things are sure getting heated out there on the pitch as George Fayne, Ravenclaw Captain, seems to be slowly losing her marbles-- ow!-- I mean-- reacting _totally reasonably in response to her teammate_... who seems to be attempting to score a goal on Hufflepuff with just _one arm_ , and-- is promptly knocked out of her arm by Alex Trang-- like no one saw that coming-- Trang racing toward the other end of the pitch and-- _score_! Hufflepuff unfortunately takes the lead on account of what is probably Anal Akers' first-ever failure in his life and which he'll cry himself to sleep over tonight-- which brings the score to ten-zero, the Quaffle promptly back in play as George Fayne is quick to snatch it up this time-- Patrick Dowsett delivering another sharp blow with his Bludger, though it would seem that no bones were broken this time-- which is, frankly, surprising considering that guy's arms-- though he does seem to have knocked the wind out of her, Joe Hardy swooping in to knock the Quaffle out of her arms this time, almost like they _planned all of this_ , and while I have to applaud their flawless execution of that move, I'd rather suggest they make sure George Fayne isn't hovering over their beds wielding a knife tonight, not that I'd blame her-- _ow_!-- and Hufflepuff scores again, bringing the score to twenty-zero for Hufflepuff on account of cheating and Jeff Akers being just _the worst_ person alive-- Merlin, _ow_ , fine, I'll pretend it wasn't the case--"

For just a moment, Nancy lets her eyes scan the crowd around her. Unsurprisingly, with the exception of them, all Ravenclaws from the looks of it, with only a people here and there sticking out as out of place, perhaps to accompany someone else-- turning around, she catches sight of Poppy Dada, Colton Birchfield, Lily Crewe--

"-- and Ravenclaw scores thanks to George Fayne, who seems to have rediscovered the fire that Patrick Dowsett had knocked out of her guts, bringing the score to twenty-ten, Hufflepuff still in the lead despite the Quaffle sailing right past Elisabet Grimursdottir's face--!"

"Woohoo!! Go George!!"

Nancy promptly feels herself get pulled-- more like dragged-- up by Bess as the rest of the Ravenclaw crowd seems to rise all at once, the lot of them cheering and clapping for George's goal.

"Nancy, this is _so hard_! I haven't been able to celebrate Joe's goals at all, so now with George's goal I could finally let all of this pent-up enthusiasm out--"

"Don't worry, Bess, if Hufflepuff wins, you'll be able to celebrate with your house back in your common room after!" While she'll be on her way to best the whomping willow with Frank Hardy. Glancing over at him, she seems to catch his gaze in just the right moment as he claps, his knuckles red from the cold, Frank grinning at her for a moment as she returns the sentiment.

"I guess you're right."

 _Right_. She was having a conversation with Bess.

"-- Ravenclaw scores again, tying up the score as Xenia Doukas, our newest house dead weight seems to be back in gear and feeling hotter than ever-- and _angrier_ than ever, from the look she's giving me right now despite the compliment I clearly just gave her-- ow-- Professor, please, I'm _trying_ to do announcements here--"

The Ravenclaws start to cheer again, all the louder this time, Frank throwing Nancy another grin as they applaud-- Nancy, having anticipated it, had already looked his way to return his grin, holding his gaze like that for a long moment. What she hadn't anticipated was for _Ned_ to notice her bright smile, seeming to think, in that moment, that it's _him_ she's smiling at.

"I didn't expect to have this much fun cheering against my own team, but I guess I have you to thank for that!"

"... I guess you do!"

Glancing over him, she notices that Frank seems to have turned away, rather obviously leaned forward in conversation with Callie.

Perhaps Callie started a conversation with him, the hussy. He wouldn't have just looked for an excuse to look away from her when Ned interrupted their moment, would he have--?

"-- Joe Hardy scores as Jeff Akers becomes the ultimate Ravenclaw point of humiliation-- not that that's anything new, mind you-- bringing the score to thirty-twenty for Hufflepuff! Joe seems to be tireless today, grabbing the Quaffle again as Ryan Kilpatrick chases after Alejandro Del Rio in what appears to be a breakneck chase for the Snitch-- I would specifically like to point out to one Head Boy Jeff Akers that Joe Hardy is presently approaching the goal hoops again-- hey, don't give me that look, I'm being helpful and you should be paying attention to the Quaffle, at any rate--"

Frank still seems to be caught up in a conversation with Callie, with her far too close for Nancy's liking as she catches sight of Jamila's curious gaze on her.

"He's the worst, isn't he?" she laughs.

"Huh?" She isn't talking about Frank, is she?

"Sonny! If you knew him like I do, you'd know he's like this all the time-- the teachers call him Hurricane Sonny, something he's all too proud of."

Ned seems to notice the two of them trying to have a conversation over him, quickly offering Nancy a smile as he nods beside himself to where Frank is leaning over, Nancy only catching a few words here and there from their conversation over the announcements and the crowd's chatter, not at all enough to make out what they're talking about.

"Here, switch seats with me so you two can talk without you having to crane your neck."

He can't possibly be suggesting that she sit _right next to Frank_ , Bess throwing Ned a mega-glare, whacking him as she reaches across the front of Nancy.

"Ned, you can't just take her away from me! I need her next to me to help therapize my poor, sensitive Hufflepuff mind surrounded by nothing but Ravenclaws!"

Ned laughs, holding up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right-- I can just sit to the right of you, Bess, I'm not like _desperately_ in need of sitting next to Nancy, or anything-- I sit with her all the time already."

He does, doesn't he.

Bess seems to find his solution acceptable, at any rate, the three of them shifting around somewhat as Nancy comes to realize that she's no longer got her conscience by her side, which is a real issue if she's going to be sitting right next to Frank.

She might have not _done_ anything wrong so far, but if he could read her thoughts…

But sitting next to Frank-- her hands moving to frame her thighs atop the cold wooden seats, able to touch his leg, too, if just barely-- she promptly notices that she can make out more of their conversation.

"So, I was-- our project--"

Her heart seems to lift in her chest in relief. They just have a class project together, that's all.

But then she thinks about it a bit more. If there's a project to be done that requires as much planning that she would have cause to talk about it during a Ravenclaw Quidditch match, they would have to a _lot_ more time together to work on it. Which meant that there would be nothing to keep her from snatching him up--

Frank is standing in an instant, her eyes wide as Bess seems to follow, Nancy looking from one to the other as she stands, trying to figure out what happened until she sees it--

"-- and this time it's Connie Watson's turn to seriously injure a Hufflepuff, delivering a Bludger straight onto the back of Joe Hardy's head-- yeesh, that looks like it hurt… and from the looks of it, Hardy seems unsurprisingly disoriented from the blow, suddenly _dropping_ the Quaffle-- nothing stopping Xenia Doukas from grabbing it and _actually_ tossing it to George Fayne in a brilliant display of actual teamwork-- well done, Xenia, you're growing! stop glaring at me like that and focus on _the game_!-- sorry, Hufflepuffs, that's rough luck for you--"

"Oh no," she whispers softly, watching as Joe just sort of sits atop his broom for a few long moments.

"-- and George Fayne _scores_ and ties up the scores again, thirty-thirty!"

The rest of the Ravenclaw stands seem to rise at that, the three of them no longer the evident anomaly any longer, Nancy's eyes wide as she looks to Frank, suddenly finding herself reaching out to touch on his upper arm through his coat--

"... woo George..." Bess winces through her quiet cheer, throwing Nancy a pitiful look.

"And George Fayne and Patrick Dowsett seem to be gesturing for timeouts at almost the _exact same time_ , with Coach Scotto's whistle signaling for gameplay to cease… presumably until both Xenia and Joe are looked after by Nurse Bluefoot."

"Oh thank god," Frank whispers, letting out a breath he'd clearly been holding, Nancy's hand still lingering on his upper arm. "... you don't think that it's bad enough that I should go down there, right? No, that would probably embarrass him-- and then there's the house dynamic to worry about..." he offers her a small, somewhat sheepish smile. "Sorry. Just… big brother worries, I guess."

Nancy slowly lets her hand drop with a smile as she shrugs. "It's sweet."

Frank laughs, shaking his head. "Not sure if Joe would agree with you there, but… thanks. I'm glad that there's at least one other person in the world that thinks so."

Nancy grins. "Are you _kidding_? Of course it's sweet. Joe probably just doesn't know how to properly appreciate that level of… caring and love."

He smiles, then, looking at her somewhat curiously. "Not many do."

Nancy feels her cheeks color at that, the earnesty in his voice enough to embarrass her, it would seem, just as Sonny's voice cuts through the thick of her emotions once more.

"Aaaand they seem to be okay! At least Joe's walking toward his broom again-- in a straight line and everything-- and Xenia seems to be back in good shape, though I would caution anyone that's been thinking of messing with her to maybe reconsider… including me… seeing as she just played on for forty-five minutes in the snow while ignoring a broken arm and even went so far as to help her team score a goal, which, I mean, I don't know who's keeping track, exactly, seems to imply that Ravenclaw is by far the better team out there on the pitch right now, Jeff Akers or not-- ow! Jeez, no need for violence, Professor, just looking to provide some much-needed entertainment--"

"He seems okay to you, right?"

"Huh? Wh--" she blinks, catching sight of Joe flying back on the pitch as though nothing happened. "Yeah, he seems fine."

What a complete departure from that moment just now-- which, did he mean that she couldn't appreciate _his_ care and love? Or-- oh god, worse-- _Ned's_? Or that she could appreciate it-- and that she would be one of the few that could--?

"Coach Scotto blows the whistle, signaling for gameplay to restart once more, with Alex Trang and Joe Hardy passing the Quaffle back and forth between them in an obvious attempt at confusing Jeff Akers, which admittedly doesn't take a lot-- _ow_ \--"

"Nancy, this is killing me! I feel guilty cheering for George and I feel guilty cheering for Hufflepuff! This is a disaster!"

Nancy laughs. "Well, that seems a bit dramatic--"

"Ugh, you're starting to sound just like George! You're both impossible! Sometimes I'm honestly not entirely convinced you guys aren't actually robots."

"-- and Jeff Akers actually manages to block Hardy's attempt at a goal before passing the Quaffle to Xenia Doukas, who heads right to the opposite end of the pitch--"

Bess' words seem to reverberate in her head even over Sonny's announcements. She's hardly a robot-- that much is obvious, at least to her. The last month or so-- god, has it really been an entire month of this constant back-and-forth chemistry with Frank? It seems unthinkable-- has more than disproven that fact. Her grades might not be slipping, but her mind certainly seems to be.

And her relationship.

At the same time…

From somewhere just behind her, Joanna Riggs' voice seems to cut through her thoughts somewhat unexpectedly-- she hadn't realized how much closer she is now, sitting just above Jamila, her voice as loud, confident, and authoritative as ever, the snow starting to come down much faster now, all thick flakes that slowly work to carpet the entire pitch in a blanket of white.  
  
"I mean, honestly! The man couldn't catch a Snitch if you handed one directly to him-- they would have had a better time strapping a rhinoceros to a muggle broom-- or, better yet, a crow-- at least _they're_ intelligent and appreciate beautiful things of value unlike some people like _Mister_ Del Rio here-- not to mention that they _can actually fly_ \--! Honestly, it is completely beyond me how he made the team, let alone got the position of _seeker_ , only _the_ most important position in the whole game--! They might as well have asked him to lose our games _for us_ \--"

Yes, at the same time, Nancy can't say that there's really been a change in her and Ned's relationship. The only change has been in her head, her thoughts starting to disruptively leak into her feelings.

But then, what changed exactly to make such an unexpectedly monumental impact? Because, well, in a lot of ways, even if she might have not voiced her feelings out loud or filled with quite as much vitriol, Joanna's little diatribe just now-- one that just so happens to be continuing on behind her-- reminds her of one of her own rants about Frank prior to Halloween-- the kind she'd have while in the shower, or while trying and failing to fall asleep.

Then again… Frank has always been an almost unfailingly _good_ person-- to the point where it's downright irritating, so Nancy can't help but wonder what he'd think of her if he knew that she was even… considering him in this light while still in a relationship with Ned. Frank would never cheat on anybody. Not that she is, for that matter, but--

"-- Elisabet Grimursdottir blocks an otherwise truly _excellent_ attempt on goal by Xenia Doukas, and tosses it back to Alex Trang-- oh wait, no-- a particularly well-fired Bludger from Alicia DeSoto seems to have knocked the wind out of Alex Trang just long enough for George Fayne to steal the ball from her, and-- Ravenclaw scores, bringing the score to forty-thirty for Ravenclaw, who for the first time in this game seem to be in the lead, well done, _ladies_!-- even if I must admit that that seemed just _a tad_ too well-coordinated to have been just plain chance--"

"Hey Nancy, did you pack any droobles? I'm starting to get snackish." Bess is interrupted-- not that that stops her from finishing her sentence-- with Coach Scotto's whistle from below, his voice by far enough of a bellow for there to be hardly any need for voice amplification charms--

"Doukas, I don't care what your excuse, I won't have any Blagging on the pitch! Next foul, you're out."

The whistle sounds again for gameplay to resume, Xenia looking pissed as ever, Nancy finally turning to Bess to shake her head. "I just thought we'd wait-- it's almost dinnertime, isn't it?"

"Ugh, but this game has been going on for _so looong_ already," Bess groans. "I don't know how George does it!"

" _Bess_!"

"Save your breath, I already know what you're going to say: we're here to support George and it would be rude to leave now. Blah, blah, blah. But if I went back to the Hufflepuff commons _right now_ , I could go to the kitchens, get an _early_ dinner--"

From behind them, she can hear Joanna again, cutting even through Bess' incessant complaints.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!"

"-- and Alejandro Del Rio has just caught the Snitch for a grand total of one-hundred-and-fifty points-- Ravenclaw wins!"

"Oh no, look at how disappointed Joe looks!"

" _Oh_ , so _now_ you're suddenly interested in the game?"

"Hey, don't look at me, this means we get to finally go eat!"

 

&

 

With an absurd amount of Ravenclaws already celebrating on their way out of the stands, it would have been easy to get separated from Frank, but-- whether it's as a result of her slowing down and speeding up appropriately here and there or him doing the same, she can't be sure. All she really knows is that by the time the crowd finally makes it to the grounds outside of the castle, eager and more than ready for dinner, Frank is still within sight, Nancy only halfway listening to this and that from Bess about the merits of various dinner foods as Frank throws her the occasional glance.

"Ugh-- I hate this hill-- I can never-- talk and breathe-- at the same time--"

"In that case, I think that _breathing_ should probably take priority, Bess."

She's never really minded the hill in the past, but now it just seems like an unnecessary hurdle to overcome before she can make her way to the Owlery. Not that it's even close to seven yet, but the Owlery and the Quidditch pitch are close enough to make this needless diversion from the real highlight of the evening annoying. It's not like she's really hungry, anyway, her excitement more than enough to temper it. Passing by the whomping willow on their way didn't help either, Nancy throwing Frank another glance in the hope of him already looking in her direction.

"So, how was your conversation?"

She hadn't expected Ned to say anything, Nancy staring at him for a moment, feeling very deer-in-headlights as she frantically tries to work out in her head what on earth he's talking about. What conversation? He couldn't possibly be talking about her on-and-off conversation with _Frank_ , could he?

"What conversation?"

"The one with Jamila? I thought you two got to talking after we shuffled around our seats."

Nancy blinks, his words sinking in for a moment. Her conversation with Jamila. That was why he moved two seats over in the first place… but they didn't end up talking more at all. It just seems to have facilitated her talking to Frank for the rest of the match.

"Oh, yeah, that one. It was good."

"She seems to know this Sonny character pretty well," he laughs, Nancy's cheeks coloring in rather obvious shame from her blatant lie. _Well done, Drew. Now you've officially started lying to him._

 

&

 

"How much longer could George and them _possibly_ take?! Nancy, this sort of wait time is just unrealistic, and I won't stand for it!"

"Woah, easy there, Bess, I'm sure our brave, battle-worn heroes won't be much longer now. Remember, they had to shower and change before coming up here."

"I agree with Nancy," Ned pipes up from her right. "Even if we do look pretty ridiculous sitting here at the Ravenclaw table… considering that none of us are Ravenclaws."

"Oh hey, here comes Joe! … he does _not_ look happy." Him, and the rest of the Hufflepuff team, really, even despite their applause. She can't exactly say she's surprised. No one likes losing. But in their case, they actually had a fighting chance, unlike her house's game two weeks ago. So it's... definitely worse.

"Hey, you guys…" He sounds a bit like his pet dog got run over. "You _do_ realize you're sitting at the Ravenclaw table, right? Me, I'm just here to hang with my brother, but for you guys, this might look a bit suspicious… especially you, Bess. Our team's still licking its wounds, unfortunately."

Bess looks almost indignant, her cheeks puffing out a bit. "I wasn't about to not sit with my friends-- and besides, I'm here to support George and celebrate her win with her, not to mope about with all the other Hufflepuffs that are bound to be mopey right about now!"

Joe seems content enough with the answer, waving to his brother at the end of the table. "Hey Frank, let's join them down here! Oh, stop looking like that; you can bring your… other friends so long as you acknowledge that I deserve this after what I just went through walking into this room. That was officially the saddest applause in the world."

Frank admittedly doesn't seem too broken up about having to join them on a ways down, Jamila, Sonny, and… _Callie_ seeming to relocate alongside him. _Greaaaat_.

"Sorry," she smiles, doing her best to manoeuvre it _just right_ so she might get to sit next to Frank, the two of them filing into the row opposite Nancy and Bess, Sonny and Jamila taking their spots beside the two of them, Ned throwing Callie an amused sideways glance from where she's sitting beside him, seeming to visibly attempt to _somehow_ amplify her microscopic breasts by pressing her arms together. "Since Frank was moving, anyway, we just thought we might as well join you..."

 _Suuuure_ she did. Even _Ned_ is noticing how she's been mooning over Frank-- not like she's been trying to keep it a secret; no, judging by her behavior at the match, she very obviously wants to parade her interest in Frank around as though she's frantically been trying to mark him like a… a… _racoon_ in heat. It's _disgusting_.

"Here comes George! Over here, George!! Over heeeere!!"

Nancy would have known even without Bess' enthusiasm or wild arm-flailing in her general direction; all she needed to do was have ears and the raucous cheers erupting from the rest of the Ravenclaw table-- that, and an oddly erroneous whistle from the Slytherin table behind them-- would have done more than enough to tip her off.

"Hey guys," George grins, climbing into the seat beside Bess. She looks clean, tired, happy, and thoroughly exhilarated. "I'll obviously try to stay as long as possible, but, you know, duty calls…"

"Yeah, yeah, the team needs its captain. We get it."

"Bess is just happy that your arrival means that we get to finally eat dinner," Ned offers with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! Mr. Nickerson, I resent that!"

"Eh, but you're not denying it, either…"

"Don't you make me come over there!"

The food that follows is more than enough to quiet their argument, even if Bess later chucks a dinner roll at his head for good measure.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Earlier," she supplies matter-of-factly before promptly stuffing her face with mashed potatoes.

"Nancy Drew."

He should have drawn her attention sooner, all things considered, Nancy suddenly flushing as she realizes that she missed the man with _multi-colored hair_ sitting down next to her because she was so preoccupied with Callie and the breasts she wishes she had. It's… admittedly embarrassing. But the man that she knows to be Sonny Joon beside her doesn't seem to care all that much, Nancy slowly nodding as she tries to recover her cool as… smoothly as humanly possible.

"And… you're the infamous Sonny Joon. This… might sound a bit strange, but I kind of feel like I've seen your name around everywhere, and not just in conjunction with your announcements on the pitch."

"Ah, but that is some of my best work-- or, at least, it _would_ be if Professor Drake stopped kicking me in the shins. I need all the breaks between matches I can get just for the bruises to heal. It's always the same leg, too..."

Jamila seems to have caught onto the fact that Sonny has trailed off, tilting her head somewhat to look at Nancy, beside him. "You said you've seen his name around? Where?"

"I can answer that," Sonny is quick to interject, turning his attention quickly from Jamila to Nancy. "Are you a prefect, by any chance?"

"... yes. Why?"

"That does explain it," Jamila sighs. "He's kind of a bit of a… well, a… hurricane, really. The teachers aren't wrong about that. Cortright hates him."

Sonny shakes his head, looking downright proud. "Not just hates… no no. Last week he put a _bounty_ out on me. Said any prefect that caught me red-handed would get out of a week's worth of detention with him. It's an awful plan. No prefect is going to care about getting out of detention because they'd never end up there in the first place. I _was_ going to go tell him myself, but I was pretty sure he'd try to feed me to a paper shredder."

"No," Jamila shakes her head. "The answer you're looking for is that _you_ thought it would be hilarious and _Jamila_ got to talk you out of it."

He turns back to Nancy with a somewhat coy smile. "She's... basically the coolest Head Girl ever."

"He knows by now that using flattery will frequently get him what he wants. I wish he hadn't figured that out; it would make everyone's lives around here a _lot_ easier."

Jamila is talking about him just a tiny bit as though he's a toddler she occasionally gets to manage, but the smile on her face is the obvious giveaway that they're good enough friends that it's all in good fun, Nancy looking from one to the other, thoroughly amused.

"In that case, I'm not sure if it's in his best interest to know that I'm a prefect," she laughs, Sonny shaking his head.

"I don't amass threats, I amass… _followers_. Members. You're all part of the elite Protect Sonny Joon Fanclub."

Nancy laughs. "All right, all right, I promise I won't compromise my membership status."

"It _would_ be a shame if you lost it. You've had it for years."

"Do a lot of your members not know about their membership?"

"I'm working on that. On the top of the list is Professor Drake. I just can't get through to that woman. You'd think as the head of my house we'd be more likely to see eye-to-eye, but no, she hates me."

Jamila leans her elbow on the counter, turning so she might direct her attention to the both of them, the same smile from before still playing on her face. "You _might_ try dyeing your hair back to a normal color. Right now, you just attract too much attention… too easy a target to spot. Although I don't know that the stinky cheese incident could have helped matters… or the fact that you doodle all through her class, for that matter. Actually, it's probably hopeless at this point. Sorry, Sonny."

"Whew, well that's a relief; I've been wanting to dye it teal for long enough that I'm pretty sure if I had to go back to being _au naturel_ it would present serious consequences for her."

"Nancy!"

It's not her voice, but rather Bess' whapping of her arm that ultimately draws her out of the conversation, a thought clearly dancing on the tip of her tongue with an alarming amount of enthusiasm.

"I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you-- you'll never believe what I heard the other day! You know Daryl Gray, right?"

"Yeah, I do prefect rounds with him-- we're actually scheduled this coming Wednesday. Why do you ask?"

"Because he _majorly_ screwed up and got himself kicked out of… prefect-hood!"

" _What?!_ "

"Rumor has it that the Groundskeeper-- you know, the crazy bird guy that demands absolute silence from preteens and teenagers, which is _insane_ , by the way--"

"Bess, focus! Yes, I know Red Knott. Go on."

"Right! Well, he was hearing strange noises coming from the Quidditch pitch. At first he thought it was a bird, but then thought that maybe it was a wounded animal…? I don't know, there's a lot of holes in this story-- anyway, he went to get Coach Scotto to investigate and they ended up finding Daryl Gray doin' the dirty with Connie Watson right there on the pitch! So he got, uh, fired, so to speak."

" _Wow_."

"I know, right?! This is like… the juiciest news that Hogwarts has seen in awhile. I wish there was more of it. Then I could start a weekly gossip column and keep everyone informed on all of the latest dirt on everyone. And most importantly, it would mean that I would know everyone's dirt to begin with! I could be like that muggle guy-- what was his name, again?"

"Deep Throat?" Nancy supplies helpfully before taking a generous swig of pumpkin juice as Bess' eyes go wide.

"What?! Oh my god, Nancy, you can't just say stuff like that out loud!"

"That was his name!"

"Nancy, I'm sorry, but there is _no way_ that is true. That is _way_ too salacious to be a real thing."

"Okay Bess, whatever you say… I just think you're being a bit dramatic about all of this."

"I am just trying to look out that you don't end up like George… but that's _fine_ , just don't come crawling back to me when everyone is calling you a Lothario…"

Nancy laughs, caught off guard only when she feels Frank's shoe come to gently rest atop hers, evidently to get her attention.

Quick to cover it up, Nancy downs some more of her pumpkin juice before looking up at Frank. One glance at him and she's right back to where she was before. But... on the other hand, she also can't believe how diverting just talking to Jamila, Sonny, and Bess has been. Maybe that's what she needs. A distraction. Ideally one far, far away from this mystery or any others lest her mind stray back to him.

He nods, Nancy subtly returning the gesture. It would be suspicious to leave together, even if a fair number of people have already filed out, so they'll have to do this separately somehow.

Of course, it's only a moment later when Frank wolfs down the last of food, washing it down with a sip of pumpkin juice himself before moving to half-stand, hovering over his seat somewhat awkwardly, clearly eager to make this a quick exit.

"I... might head back to the tower, actually; there's an owl I've been really needing to send."

Callie's eyes widen for a moment before lighting up, jumping up herself.

"I'll go with you!"

"Uh… it's really… not one of those owls."

There's an uncomfortable silence that stretches on for a few seconds, Frank seeming to be frantically searching his mind for an emergency exit.

"I mean, it's not… not... _inappropriate_ , or anything. It's just a regular owl... " A beat. "But… if you want to head back to the tower with me, that's obviously fine. I just… like to be alone. When I send my owls." He clears his throat somewhat awkwardly before desperately looking to Nancy for some kind of-- any kind of-- help.

"Um… yeah. I actually… do, too. In fact-- why don't I-- go with you?!"

Frank's eyes widen, but he still manages to nod, if somewhat stiffly. "Uh, yeah-- uh, that sounds great. Let's do it!"

When Nancy extricates herself from the bench, she does her best to avoid looking at anyone in particular, but with the exception of perhaps Sonny, it's basically impossible not to notice just how perplexed the majority of the people around them seem at what they just witnessed. Callie in particular looks somewhat put out, perhaps the one face Nancy actually thought to look at-- feeling utterly triumphant in so doing-- before hastily making her way down the Ravenclaw table parallel to Frank on the other side as she hears Deirdre's voice cut through the chatter in the Great Hall.

"Get a room, you two!"

Nancy feels herself start to blush crimson as she hurries the rest of the way out before meeting up with Frank, who looks equally horrified, his hand moving to her shoulder to keep them both moving, an odd warmth seeming to spread through her chest at his touch. _Butterflies_.

"Well, that could not have gone any more awkwardly than it did, I don't think..."

Nancy shakes her head.

"Not sure how we could have topped that, honestly."

Frank is the one that-- unexpectedly-- starts laughing first, the reaction seeming to cause Nancy to tumble over the edge alongside him, the two of them out of breath by the time they reach the castle grounds.

"Oh my god… stomach… starting to hurt…"

Not sure how we're going to look any of our friends in the eyes tomorrow, honestly… I mean, did you see the way they were looking at us?!"

"I was trying pretty hard to avoid looking, actually… pretty sure those images would have been seared into my brain forever if I had."

"Yep, that's… kind of how I felt. I mean, did you see Callie's face?" Boy, did she _ever_. "God, I feel bad about that… I really didn't mean to just… shut her down."

There's a faint flurry of panic seeming to flare up in her chest at Frank's words that she knows fully well should not be there if she was a good girlfriend. She shouldn't care if anyone liked Frank, really. Shouldn't care if he liked anyone other than her. But he also has yet to take his hand off her shoulder, which is proving to be _really_ astonishingly distracting.

"I mean… I'm sure she can't possibly mind that terribly… as your… _friend_ ," she's particularly mindful to stress the word, "I'm sure she'll understand."

Frank offers a somewhat awkward laugh. "Pretty sure she's looking for more than just friendship, that one."

Nancy can feel her stomach twist and churn at his words. She had really, really, _really_ been hoping that he hadn't noticed. The knowledge that he has is almost unnerving enough that she's starting to consider things she really shouldn't be.

_Ned! Remember Ned? Your boyfriend? What is wrong with you?!_

"Well..." Their steps are slowing as they get closer to the Willow, Nancy's heart seeming to be in her throat with her next question, one she's not entirely sure she wants the answer to. "I mean… do you feel the same way?"

Frank… hesitates.

It gives her enough time to cut in before he manages to say anything, Nancy quick to shake her head as they come to a stop. "Actually-- you know what, don't answer that. I'm not sure I want to… at any rate, it's not my business." She pulls away from his hand somewhat reluctantly to shed her cloak, careful not to look at him as she speaks.

"No, it-- I mean--" he takes a solid step closer, his hand seeming to hover over her shoulder again as she turns to look at him, causing him to promptly withdraw it as if she'd burned him. "It… kind of is your business."

For a long moment, Nancy thinks he might actually kiss her. He has this… look in his eyes, as though there's nothing in the world he could possibly want to do more in that moment.

"I-- I mean. You're… my friend." The way he stumbles over the word is almost enough to take the edge off of its meaning. "Right?"

Nancy nods, soft, as though afraid that confirming his question will mean that that's all they'll ever be.

It's all they should ever be, all things considered, but the more time she spends with him, the more she's starting to wonder if she can bring herself to keep up the charade, and-- if she can, just low long she'd actually be able to manage.

"Right." Soft. Quiet.

"I, uh…" he doesn't often look sheepish, but if this is one of the few times, then she's glad it's while he's with her. "I don't know. I guess I haven't… really decided yet. There's kind of… someone else I like. I just… am not sure they like me back."

Nancy swallows hard. If it's her, it might kill her a little bit. If it's not, it still might kill her a little bit. Maybe a lot.

"Don't, um-- don't tell me who it is, but… I don't see why any girl would ever not like you back."

"This one… maybe… can't."

"Oh." _Oh god_. She can't do this. Not now. Maybe not ever. "I am… sorry to make you miss the party tonight."

"Oh no, that's-- that's fine. Never really been a… party person, honestly. There isn't really a place I'd rather be right now."

Nancy feels like she might die, her cheeks burning as she ducks her head.

"Well… we should… probably keep trying to pacify the tree… right?"

Frank stares at her for a long time before finally nodding, his hand moving to the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess we should."

Nancy hates herself a little bit a lot.

"See, I was thinking… that maybe we could try some... specific targeting spells to try and pacify the tree, or… since the moon is out tonight, maybe we could try some freezing charms."

And just like that, the magic is gone. The worst part is that she knows it's entirely her fault.

At the same time, she's not sure what they would have done if it had gone any further. What would she have told Ned? What would have happened?

"I… thought we tried _immobulus_ last time."

"Not-- not immobulus, I meant… actual freezing charms. Like _glacius_."

"I guess that's worth a shot. Especially considering the fact that we actually have moonlight tonight… we might also want to consider trying _immobulus_ again, just in case. And maybe even _petrificus totalus_. I mean, I know it's only supposed to work on people, but-- maybe worth a shot?"

Nancy is quick to nod, even if her gaze is doing its best to stay trained on the tree.

"Maybe even _stupefy_."

"Yeah, that's… that's actually brilliant."

She can feel her cheeks start to burn at his words, Nancy ducking her head through her smile.

"How about… this time you fire a spell, and if it works, I'll try to run and get to the base of the tree?" He got hurt more than enough last time, Frank seeming to nod with some reluctance.

"... okay. But… only if you promise me that you will be _extremely_ careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Nancy feels her stomach flip again, and she throws him a small smile.

"Let's start with the one least likely to work… _petrificus totalus_!"

Her robe and tie shed, Nancy is more than ready to make a run for it, but the spell is very clearly a bust, Frank shaking his head.

"Okay… let's try… _glacius_!"

To her great amazement-- and likely Frank's, too-- the branches actually appear to freeze in place, temporarily crystallizing as Nancy promptly sets off on a run toward the base of the tree.

" _No_ \-- Nancy, _wait_ \-- watch out--!"

What follows his words seems to defy description. Nancy realizes fairly quickly that a simple freezing charm, while perhaps enough to _temporarily_ keep the Willow in place, is something the strong, prehensile branches can easily shatter, little pieces of ice starting to fall all around her as Nancy quickly starts to back up before setting off into a run.

What she didn't expect is for Frank to come after her to try and-- presumably-- rescue her. It's undeniably sweet, but when one of the Willow's branches expertly picks her up as though she were nothing but an annoying, inconvenient bit of dust and throws her away, it also means that he's the inevitable target.

Nancy lands with an _oof_ atop Frank, realizing fairly quickly that she's definitely on top of him, her eyes wide at just how close they are.

And then his moans of pain register with her, Nancy scrambling to get off of him.

"Frank? Frank, what happened?"

He groans, rolling onto his side as he slowly moves into fetal position. "My willows," he croaks out, more squeak than anything else, "they've been whomped…"

"Oh… oh no..."

"Oh _yes_ ," he winces with a hiss, Nancy realizing now that his hands are most definitely clenched between his legs… not that she's… looking, or anything. "Why does it always have to be in the willows?"

" _Always_?" The horror is practically etched onto her features. "You mean this has happened before?"

"... yeah, uh. When we went, uh, two?-- no, three-- nights ago."

"... oh god."

It would have been bad enough already if it had just been general… groinal… impacts that she'd contributed to tonight, but no. This time she got to be the exclusive cause of them.

"Is… is there something I can do? Maybe… we could go to the infirmary--?"

A soft, humorless laugh leaves him. "Honestly… not totally sure I can stand. Or… move, for that matter."

Nancy hears a low whimper, and for a moment is honestly uncertain as to which one of them made the noise in the first place.

"Okay, um-- just… you stay here, and I'll go get help." She's not sure how on earth he'd move in his current state, but she figured it's worth mentioning regardless, Nancy walking backwards for a few steps before turning around to rush back up to the castle to get Nurse Bluefoot.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's injury, as it turns out, is a good bit more severe than either of them could have expected. It's no question that Nurse Bluefoot can heal a broken bone in under a minute, but-- euphemisms aside-- this is hardly a bone. It's just a really, really, _really_ awful bruise, swollen and red and tender through most of the night, Nancy staying by his side for the rest of the evening-- at least until ordered to go back to Gryffindor tower to get some sleep.

( _What on **earth** have you two kids gotten yourselves into this time? I can't even **imagine** what it would take to create that kind of bruise. _

Naturally, that had been the first question. Naturally, it was also the hardest-- and most uncomfortable-- to answer.

 _Oh, you know… the usual_ , Frank had mumbled, effectively convincing Nurse Bluefoot that they had absolutely been having sex. Not the most ideal outcome by far.)

So when he limps into the Great Hall the next morning, wincing with every step, his right leg trying to carry most of his weight, and goes to sit next to Nancy for breakfast… it's a mistake.

They don't realize it until it's far too late.

"Nurse Bluefoot gave me a chart," Frank explains, his focus more on Nancy than on his eggs, "on the life cycle of bruises... and I'm currently at a dark, maroon sort of red, which would seem to be the next step. Although he _did_ say I would probably be staying here for at least a little while."

He sounds less than excited about that, not that Nancy can really blame him.

"Nancy," she hears the hushed whisper of Bess' somewhat... panicked voice from behind her, "you… might want to come talk to me. You know. Over at the…" she's starting to gesture insistently with her head, "Hufflepuff table."

Turning to look, Nancy blinks. "But I'm having breakfast with Frank."

"That's what I want to talk to you about!" she gets out through gritted teeth, Nancy's eyes widening before she turns to face her.

"Can't it wait until after breakfast?"

"No. Nope. Nopity nope. Can't wait. Definitely not."

"Hey-- Nance," Frank finally interjects before Bess can come up with more ways of saying _no_ , "don't worry about it, just go talk to Bess and I'll be here whenever you two get done."

Nancy throws him a grateful smile, an odd sort of feeling lighting up her chest before Bess promptly drags her off.

" _What_?!" she snaps when they finally reach the Hufflepuff table, Bess throwing her a sharp glare.

" _Nancy_! Do you have _any_ idea what that you're doing?!"

"I'm clearly missing _something_ here," she says tersely, Nancy moving to sit at the Hufflepuff table, her lips pursed.

"Uh… how do I put this… Frank has an awful groin injury he got after mysteriously leaving the dinner table with you last night… and he goes straight to the Gryffindor table to have breakfast with you?"

Nancy feels herself flush a brilliant shade of red, the tips of her ears, the back of her neck suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm.

She'd forgotten about dinner last night, their unbelievably awkward exit...

Bess is right. Anyone that has been paying any attention at all would have a pretty clear, if inaccurate, idea of what happened between them last night.

"Oh no..."

"Uh-huh," Bess nods slowly and sagely as she carefully butters a roll. "That's what I thought."

"I should probably talk to Ned..."

"Oh, _I'll_ say!"

 

&

 

"All right. Other than her fearless pluck, Barbie-like penchant for any hobby she decides to pick up for a case, and preternatural sleuthing ability, what's so great about Nancy that's supposedly brought Frank Hardy to his knees, just praying to be released from bachelorhood?"

"Sometimes she wears high-waisted jeans." 

"Frank, that's not just sometimes! That's _all_ the time! It's one of her worst qualities, an absolute lack of fashion sense outside of dresses and trench coats and, of all things, you list _that_?!"

He shrugs, the motion lackluster as he folds his arms over his eyes. "She looks really good in them."

"There's unfortunately no denying it. You want to do the frick-frack with the Drewster and we're all doomed. Or rather, _I'm_ doomed because Ned is my friend!"

Rolling his eyes at his brother, Frank sits up, abandoning the soft, plush refuge that had been one of the Ravenclaw common room couches as he shakes his head. "You're _not_ doomed because she's not interested."

"Yeah, _right_. And I suppose that's why only the whole school knows about it?"

"Why are you here, Joe?"

"Yikes. Who got your panties in a twist?"

" _Joe_ \--"

"-- just thought I'd come tell you that the whole school thinks you're banging her already and that the inevitable fallout from all of this might come raining down on me. Also, tell Soren thanks for letting me in here-- I kind of forgot to in my effort to make a beeline straight for you"

Frank just sighs, shifting his weight off the couch and grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, well. I'm not… _banging_ her. Okay? So let's just drop it." He sighs again, feeling impossibly tired all of a sudden as the straps of his bag dig uncomfortably into his shoulder. He's not even angry with Joe. He's more angry with himself and with the situation if he's being entirely honest with himself. But that's a lot harder to admit considering the circumstances of this whole mess.

It's certainly not fair to Nancy, that's for damn sure.

 

&

 

He ends up running into Deirdre in the library, Frank offering her a nod in greeting as he sets his things down at the table beside hers. Evidently, however, it's not enough for her, Deirdre getting up with a semi-lecherous grin on her features as she strides over to him, leaning her elbows on the table beside him to prop up her chin. If she was hoping to present her… assets to their greatest advantage, she's certainly succeeding, ass up and cleavage on full display, front and center.

"So. You gonna fill me in on the deets behind those bruises, Hardy~?"

He sighs, his gaze downcast as he shakes his head. "... it's not what you think. Or… what everyone else apparently thinks, either, for that matter."

"So tell me. We both already know you can trust me. Who's been keeping your secret about your crush on Drew for the last few years, after all, hm?"

"It's more complicated than that, Deirdre. It's not just my secret I'd be telling." Hell, is it even a secret? If it isn't, it sure feels like one. They haven't told anyone about what they're doing. Well-- anyone but Sonny, but then, he's been able to help them out, what with his more-or-less constant access to Cortright's office… wait a minute.

"Hey, Deirdre-- don't you have a cat?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Is she smart?"

"His name is _Moon Chunk_ , and _he_ is a regular feline genius, thank you."

"Think we could just… borrow him… for an evening?"

Deirdre cocks a curious brow, straightening as she looks him up and down as though the whomping of his willows has officially rid him of the last of his good sense.

"Maybe." Leaning back against the desk behind her, she grins. "Depends. What's in it for me?"

 

&

 

Nancy comes across the two of them in the hall, Deirdre catching sight of her before she can say anything-- or hide, for that matter-- her face practically lighting up.

"Nancy Drew! Isn't this convenient! Frank Hardy here still won't tell me what you and he got up to that led to him ending up with those rather curious bruises… says it's not just his secret to tell, see."

"... with that logic, Deirdre, it isn't my secret to tell, either."

"Well, you're no fun… guess that's that, then, huh, Frank?"

"We… could use Deirdre's help," he explains, evidently with some reluctance as he offers Nancy an apologetic shrug as he sighs. "She's got something in her arsenal that could really help us out."

"Which he also won't tell me more about, fancy that."

"What do you want, Deirdre?"

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. Get me a date with your boyfriend, and you get to borrow my cat for an evening. Surely you can manage that… it's not like you're too attached to him, anyway, right?"

"Deirdre..."

"Look, all I'm saying is that if there wasn't a scandalous secret to keep all hush-hush, you'd just tell me how it happened. Besides, I've been after Nancy's boytoy for years~"

Nancy sighs. "Look, it's true that I was there when Frank was injured."

"... kinky."

"Ugh, no, it wasn't like that-- nothing happened!"

"Uh-huh. Sure it didn't."

"We're investigating a mystery together," Nancy finally just says, the words more sigh and exhale than anything else. "That's all. But I'll get you a date with Ned. Do we have a deal?"

"Well, now you have me even more intrigued, Drew! But yeah, all right."

"Look, I'll catch up with you ladies later, all right? Gotta go talk to Joe about something."

Almost as soon as Frank is out of sight, Nancy's demeanor changes as she turns to look at Deirdre.

"What are you doing, being this nice to Frank, letting him in on your secrets?"  
  
" _Oh_. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to be friends with your substitute boyfriend. You know, that guy you hated just a few weeks ago? Maybe next time you should put it in as policy and I'll ignore it just so you can file a complaint. Have you told Nedstopher about your feelings yet? Maybe it's finally time to tell the kids. Just admit it. You're your own homewrecker. It's just that simple."  
  
"You're doing this on purpose!"  
  
"Oh my god _yes_?! One point for Nancy Drew." Deirdre just golf-claps. "Finally joining the adults in the room!" Her mock cheer disappears quickly enough, at least. "We're in the same year for six years now, Drewster. Did you seriously think I wasn't going to befriend the one prefect that you just so happened to _hate_? Sometimes you're even more dim-witted than I thought, and that is saying a _lot_."

Nancy bristles, but she also can't seem to bring herself to come up with anything even remotely witty to say in response, if only because, well, Deirdre isn't exactly _wrong_. Which, all in all, is just incredibly inconvenient for her all around.

"Get to the point, Deirdre."  
  
"Time to start investing in Hardy boy stock, princess prefect. I hear they're all the rage these days."  
  
"You can't reduce someone down to market value! That's inhumane!"  
  
"Oh no. I can't? And yet I just did. Interesting." She taps her jaw contemplatively. "I've decided that I've tired of this conversation now. So I will leave. Hope that's not too scandalous for you, Homewrecker Drew!"

She tries to focus on the fact that they apparently have a solution to the hitch in their investigation instead of on just how much Deirdre irritates her sometimes, Nancy in the process completely forgetting the fact that she'd been intending not to reengage in all of this mystery business with Mr. Frank Hardy again.

 

&

 

True to form as ever, she receives a letter from Frank later that evening.

 

> _Hi Nance,_
> 
> _Sorry about leaving so abruptly earlier; I had acted like quite an arse to my brother earlier and wanted the chance to apologize to him before we both headed back to our respective common rooms._
> 
> _To fill you in on the "secret weapon" we may have acquired from Deirdre, it's her cat. According to her, Moon Chunk should definitely be smart and capable enough to press the knot. So we can get in._
> 
> _That being said, I didn't expect her to ask for a date with your boyfriend, so if that makes you uncomfortable, you really don't have to go through with it. Just let me know so we can find an alternate solution to our little problem._
> 
> _Frank_
> 
> _P.S.: Sorry about all the rumors. I've been doing my best to dispel them, but haven't been too successful_.

 

Picking up her quill, Nancy grabs a fresh sheet of parchment to respond, only to find herself hesitating as it hits her that she's oddly unhappy about something, and yet unable to quite place the origin of the feeling.

Is it the thought of Deirdre going on a date with Ned? No, she finds she really doesn't mind that thought all too terribly at all. Even the idea of being blackmailed for the use of Deirdre's cat doesn't bug her.

Pushing the uncomfortable feeling aside as probably nothing, she dips her quill into her ink and gets to writing Frank's response.

 

> _Frank,_
> 
> _Thanks for the update. It certainly sounds like a good plan to use her cat, and I don't mind asking Ned_

 

There it is again. That same uncomfortable feeling.

And then it hits her. She doesn't like so much as even mentioning Ned to Frank. Doesn't even like the fact that he brought him up, that he knows she has a boyfriend.

The thought literally makes her throat feel tight, her gut in knots.

She's a bad girlfriend.

 

> _Frank,_
> 
> _Thanks for the update. It certainly sounds like a good plan to use her cat, and I don't mind her stipulation-- or the rumors, for that matter. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before._
> 
> _I'll let you know as soon as we have the go-ahead to move forward with our plan. I'm already looking forward to it._
> 
> _Nancy_

 

On the bright side, she avoided any and all mentions of her boyfriend in spite of clearly talking about him.

On the not-so-bright side, she's a terrible girlfriend who evidently wants to have her finger in more than one pie. The one she already has and has been loyal to for years… and the one she evidently wants to encourage crushing on her.

Grabbing another sheet of parchment, she re-dips her quill in the ink.

 

> _Ned,_
> 
> _I need your Nedspertise. Are you free tomorrow after classes? I've got double potions, but after that I'm free._
> 
> _Nancy_

 

She sends off both owls with Toto before returning to her homework, but when Ned returns his response faster to her than Frank does, she can't help her annoyance. This is bad.

 

> _Hey Nance,_
> 
> _You know I'm always happy to help my favorite girl! :) And you'll be happy to know that I am free after classes tomorrow. Let's have dinner together! :)_
> 
> _Ned_

 

 _Oh Ned_ , she sighs, Nancy somewhat reluctantly returning to her potions essay on love potions.

 

&

 

Frank never ends up responding to her owl, and Nancy does her best to conceal her annoyance at that, too, even though she's pretty sure that she didn't ask any questions in her last note. Shouldn't he want to keep their conversation going? It's a ridiculous-- not to mention selfish-- thought, but she can't help herself. She thinks it all through their shared  lessons in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and by the time potions rolls around, she's practically worked herself into a state of mental torsion. What if she's been wrong all this time in thinking that he even has a crush on her? What if she's just been too blinded by gossip and her own self-confidence to notice that he really doesn't care about her as anything but a mystery solving partner?

It doesn't help that Deirdre is right behind her, working on her Amortentia potion alongside Joanna, Nancy unable to help but listen in on their conversation.

"Okay, hang on, which one do we add first, the Moonstone or the Pearl Dust?"

Joanna just shrugs. "Who knows?"

"Professor Jovic probably does!"

"So ask him."

She's jolted out of her eavesdropping by her own potions partner, her hands on her hips as Nancy sets down her mortar and pestle. "You seem uncommonly out of sorts today, Nancy Drew. Well, what is it! You can tell Yumi!"

"I'm fine, really."

"You've been grinding up those rose thorns for the last fifteen minutes-- they're practically a paste by now. It's kind of obvious you're distracted, you know, so there's really no point in lying about it."

"She's in love with Frank Hardy," Deirdre leans in to inform Yumi, Nancy feeling herself flush as she turns to look at her.

"Am not!"

"Oh my _god_ , how can any one gender be _so_ annoying?! You're having like, the most stereotypically girly conversation ever and you're not even self-aware enough to realize it!"

"Put a sock in it, Talbot," Grigor responds, turning to look at him. "No one cares."

"Don't tell me you've got a thing for her, too, dude. The guys at this school are almost as pathetic as the girls."

"You know, sometimes I wonder how it is that some of us end up in Gryffindor, and some of us end up in Slytherin. And then you open your mouth, Lou, and it all just makes sense."

"Focus on your potions," Professor Jovic chides, Nancy's cheeks aflame.

Even still, it's almost impossible to focus on her potion when she can't help but wonder why Grigor, someone she's barely even spoken to over their time at Hogwarts, decided to come to her aid at all.

 

&

 

"Nance! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

She moves to sit next to Ned, an apologetic smile coloring her features as she helps herself to the food at the Hufflepuff table. "I know, I'm sorry about that-- N.E.W.T.s-level classes have been keeping me impossibly busy. You?"

"Oh, same, same, for sure."

"Think you might still have time for a date?"

"With you? Well that's a pleasant surprise! Always!"

Nancy almost winces. "Actually… not with me. It would be with Deirdre."

"With… Deidre? But shouldn't I be going on a date with my girlfriend?"

"It's not like that-- you know those rumors that have been going around? About me and Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Nancy!" Bess' voice cuts in at precisely the wrong time, moving to seat herself opposite her as Joe takes a seat beside her, a lopsided grin on his features as he looks the two of them over.

"Not interrupting anything important, are we?"

"Uh--"

"He's just-- so amazing. I think I wouldn't even like potions if it wasn't for him."

"Ryan, you have a crush-- and anyway, he's got nothing on Professor Harris, we all know that," Bess reasons as she and Elisabet both take a seat beside her, George coming up to sit beside Nancy.

What is this, a train station?

"So, seems we're eating here today, huh? Glad someone told me-- seeing as I've already finished dinner."

"I actually was hoping to talk to Ned," Nancy sighs, though it seems obvious by now that that opportunity has long passed them by.

"He's actually offered to tutor me--" Ryan continues, all excitement. "I mean, in addition to the N.E.W.T.s potions. He told me to think it over and I told him that that would absolutely not be necessary and that I would be honored just to work with him at all!"

"Yep. Definitely a crush." Bess nods, just this side of sagely. "It's confirmed."

"Well, it's not like anything is going to come of it," Elisabet cuts in. "With that age difference? It's illogical."

"Oh right, like the age difference would be her only problem," Mel chimes in from beside Joe as George shakes her head.

"That man is obviously asexual."

"Oh yeah, and you're not?" Bess scoffs, George cocking her head at her cousin somewhat curiously.

"No. Definitely not. In fact, I've been meaning to tell you, Nance-- I can't make it to the next Hogsmeade weekend with you guys. I have plans." Grabbing a roll, George moves to stand, her bag slung over her shoulder as she offers her friends a small wave. "See you ladies later!"

"Plans?" Nancy frowns, turning to Bess. "What kind of plans?"

"She claimed she had a date… _again_... which I still don't believe, by the way."

Turning back to Ned, she sighs again. "The rumors are just that-- rumors. We've been… working on a project together, but we need Deirdre's help with something. So I need you to go on a date with her to get her to cooperate."

Why she feels the need to conceal the truth about their joint "project," even Nancy isn't entirely sure, but Bess certainly catches on quickly, moving to join her as she gets her things together, offering Ned a polite kiss on the cheek before starting to make her way back to her common room.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"Did you seriously just offer Ned up as Deidre bait?!"

"It's not bait if she knows what she's being baited for, you know."

"You know exactly what I mean, Nancy Drew! You're asking Ned to go on a date with someone else for the sake of whatever this thing is that you have with Frank!"

"It's not a big deal, Bess. He doesn't mind."

"Of course he doesn't! That's because he's a nice guy! But you're obviously not that into him and he deserves better than to be led on, Nancy!"

"... I'll think about it, okay?"

She's not even lying, that would seem to be the worst part. She's almost always thinking about it.

 

&

 

Ned has never been anything but loyal and dedicated to Nancy, so all of this does seem rather strange. What seems to him to be even stranger, though, is that, according to Nancy, Deirdre _knows_ that he's only doing this to help Nancy, and yet she seems to not care at all. She just seems… happy to be with him, miraculously.

It feels like it's been a long time since he last felt that way with Nancy, but then, they have gotten rather settled in their relationship after being together for years and years. It's not like he can blame her for that when he's just as much to blame for letting the spark go out.

At least Hogsmeade is beautiful this time of year, the first snowfall finally starting to trickle in to foretell the impending end of fall and start of winter.

"Earth to Nedwin! You're on a date here, that means not drifting off into la-la land and ignore your lady friend for the day! I'm sure that isn't a problem for Ms. Nancy Drew, but this girl actually _likes_ spending time with you.

"All right then, do you want to go into Zeke's Joke Shop?"

"Nedstopher! This is a _date_! Not a friendly outing! But-- fine. I will let you take me to Honeydukes if only because Pa always gives me free candy."

"He gives _everyone_ free candy. I mean, come on, Deirdre, he's _Pa_."

Deirdre shoots him a _look_. "Hey now, just because you have competition doesn't mean I wouldn't still choose you over Pa… I mean, the man _is_ pretty ancient."

"All right, easy Deidre. Tell you what, I'll buy you something at Pa's and then we'll go eat together."

"Brilliant." She grins, her whole face seeming to light up as she looks at him with genuine warmth in her gaze. "Madam Scallari's it is."

"... Madam Scallari's? The…" horribly frilly and kitchy nightmare "... tea shop?"

"Tea and biscuits, Nedgar. Tea and biscuits."

 

&

 

"You have to admit," Deirdre interrupts herself, stopping to take a sip of her tea as Ned looks around the place with some unease, the overwhelming stench of perfume (or is that incense?) almost too much to bear as he shovels another biscuit into his mouth. "It _is_ a little strange."

"Uh, sorry, Deirdre. What is?"

"How willing Nancy was to just pimp you out to me for her little pet project with loverboy. I mean, _Nedrew_. If I was your girlfriend, I don't think I'd ever let you out of my sight… and I certainly wouldn't let you go out on a date with a girl that's _obviously_ interested in you."

"... obviously?"

She reaches across the table to take his hand, her smile lecherous even as she evidently attempts to soften her gaze to look as sweet and innocent as ever. "Obviously, Neduardo."

If he's honest with himself, Ned has been worrying about precisely this train of thought a _lot_. He knows Nancy's not the jealous type, but… even he can admit that this seems a bit extreme. He wouldn't want Nancy going out with Frank, either, even if it meant that he'd be graced with an O in Charms on his N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year.

 

&

 

When Ned returns, so does the inevitable question of whether or not she'd have time to spend with him tonight, Nancy sighing as she informs him that, no, she has prefect rounds starting after dinner.

( _What about after?_ he supplies hopefully, Nancy recalling the plans she made with Frank to continue their mystery-solving before lying through her teeth. Sorry, I promised I'd help Bess with her Potions essay.)

Still, the rounds, usually so routine, come with a surprise this time. She's used to being paired up with Daryl Gray since their prefect assignment in fifth year, but this time is different. It's Grigor beside her tonight, and as strange as that is, she can't exactly complain, either, and not only because he really is easy on the eyes.

"How on earth did you become a prefect?"

Grigor laughs. "I honestly have no idea. But-- thank you. It's good to know that people around here think so little of me."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like _that_ \--"

"No, no, it's good!" he grins. "It means less people to disappoint!"

Nancy rolls her eyes, but it's warm despite her, his defense of her during potions coming back to mind.

"You know, I can't believe we've been in the same house for years and have barely ever talked."

The coy smile on his face is infectious and just this side of worrying. "Well, I, for one, am very glad we're talking now."

The noise coming from the classroom as they pass it is unmistakable. Nancy's face reddens as if on cue, her gaze moving to meet Grigor, who looks just as stunned as she is before breaking out in short spurts of laughter.

"Well... all in a day's work, huh? Shall we?"

"If we have to… yes. But you go first."

"And here I thought this would be a convenient moment to practice my chivalry! Alas!" He throws her a grin that's way too cute for his own good before turning back to the door to open it and clearing his throat. "A-hem."

The fifth years scrambling to cover themselves up again-- Izzy Romero and Jacob Pryce, incidentally-- practically race out of the room, Grigor rolling his eyes.

"I just wish they'd been a little less naked..."

"Oh, come on," he laughs, "can't be anything you haven't seen, right?"

The silence that follows is telling enough, Nancy momentarily avoiding his gaze. Sure, her and Ned have done… some things… but definitely not that.

"Wh-- you're kidding, right? Nancy Drew? Totally inexperienced? I don't believe it. And here I thought every guy in school would want to be with you."

If it's possible, she reddens even more, Nancy offering a small laugh. "It's more complicated than that."

"Isn't it always?" He grins, offering her his arm as they head back out to keep walking through the halls.

They walk in silence for a bit before he seems to remember something, cutting through the moment mock-triumphantly. "Actually, wait-- I can probably answer that for you about why we've never talked... it most likely has to do with the fact that I share a dorm with guys like Dave Evans and Burt Eddleton."

"Oh god," Nancy laughs, "I can't imagine what that would even look like!"

It's his turn to grin again, every bit as coy as she was worried he would be. "Oh, it's awful. They burp the alphabet at all hours of the day, snore like cold-riddled dragons, leave their clothes everywhere to the point where, once, one of their shirts _actually_ caught fire from sitting on top of the stove, wipe their pubes onto the shower wall... you look horrified, I hope you know that. _Appropriately_ horrified, I should add."

"I am. Horrified is _definitely_ something I am right now. It sounds just... awful."

"Hey, you don't have to take my word for it. You could always... see it for yourself if you want."

"I think I'll survive," she chuckles, the two of them getting quiet once more as Nancy's thoughts inevitably return to Deirdre and Frank. Was Deirdre really flirting with him? She knows she should be thinking about the fact that Ned was just on a date with another woman-- and, for that matter, a woman that's very much interested in him-- but… she isn't.

Her thoughts, however, are interrupted by the same faint, tell-tale jingle she's heard before, that she's learned to come to dread over the holiday season. Nancy notices it before Grigor does, though, her arm shooting out to stop him dead in his tracks, her eyes wide. "Hold on. Stay right there."

Nancy knows what mistletoe is like at home. Her parents used to make good use of the cheerful green sprigs hanging in this or that doorway until her mother died, and her father stopped putting it up, the memories etched into his mind by each and every reminder too painful. He used to claim it was for Nancy's sake, but when she finally told him that he could stop pretending that it was the case one year, he stopped.

So she has mixed feelings about mistletoe... normal mistletoe, that is. Wizarding mistletoe... a fairly recent discovery of hers, all things considered... she doesn't have mixed feelings about at all.

Bess might be the sort of person that likes these sort of... _surprises_ around every corner, but Nancy most decidedly is not that sort of person. She has never been that kind of person

Wizarding mistletoe is, after all... somewhat... sentient. And while one could, _in theory_ , deny it the pleasure of witnessing a less than consensual smooch, Nancy remembers fully well what happened the year that Soren Bergursson, now a fifth-year Ravenclaw, absolutely refused to kiss Dagny Silva, now a seventh-year Slytherin. She had been _more than_ all right not participating in the little Christmas tradition, but the mistletoe had most decidedly not been. By the time they'd realized what was happening, a small crowd had formed, the mistletoe crooning increasingly interesting threats above their heads if it wasn't going to happen.

Evidently, Soren hadn't expected it to _actually_ bite his nose. The way that George had told it, he'd been left with the unfortunate evidence-- angry red teeth marks-- for a solid week after.

No one tried to avoid the kisses it demanded after that, and Nancy, for one, is not in the mood to--

"HO HO HO, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!"

"Oh no," he whispers, the realization hitting him all at once as he slowly starts to back away. "Should we try to make a run for it?"

"PUCKER UP, KIDDOS! TIME FOR A LITTLE SMOOCH UNDER THE MISTLETOE! WOULDN'T WANT TO LOSE ANY NOSES TONIGHT, NOW WOULD WE..."

"It's already threatening us," Nancy reasons unhelpfully, wincing as she turns to look at Grigor. "I'm so sorry about this..."

"Hey, I can think of _way_ worse people to get to kiss," he whispers, a smile on his features that could make her melt if she let it.

"STOP STALLING AND KISS, I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

"Merry Christmas, Nancy," he chuckles, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek as he leans in to kiss her.

She expected a peck. She didn't expect him to _actually_ , earnestly kiss her, to tilt his head and part his lips against her, begging for entrance until she offers it to him in return, her knees suddenly weak.

 _Holy shit_. The mistletoe is still going on about something-or-other even as Nancy opens her eyes to look at Grigor's, but she's not actually processing any of it, not if she's honest with herself.

"Merry Christmas, Grigor."

_Merry Christmas, indeed._

 

&

 

Ten o'clock. That was the end of their prefect rounds… and when she was _supposed_ to meet up with Frank in the library, as usual for the lot of them when changing shifts.

The problem is that she and Grigor are running late, inevitably, after their run-in with the school mistletoe, Frank looking more than a little surprised to see her arriving at all after she's a full half hour late, not that Nancy can blame him.

"Where have you been?!"

She doesn't have a good answer for him, Nancy's cheeks coloring. She doesn't want to tell him about what happened, instead just shaking her head. "I'm sorry. We had an unfortunate run-in. There were… some students..." She can't believe that talking about two younger students having sex is less uncomfortable for her in that moment than telling Frank Hardy about the fact that she had an incredible make-out session with Grigor Karakinos, of all people, but… well.

"Right. Let's just… find Deirdre and get going-- we don't want to risk getting caught, and the later it gets… the greater the chances of that happening."

"No need," Deirdre chimes in, rounding the corner of one of the many bookshelves littering the library and setting down the blanket-covered carrier on the table before them. "But you better fill me in on whatever it is you find out there after this. Don't forget, you _are_ taking _my_ cat out into all of this."

"We'll be careful, promise," Frank nods, grabbing the carrier. "Scout's honor."

 

&

 

It's an odd feeling, honestly-- she can't decide if it makes it weirder, being around Frank now that she's kissed someone who is most definitely not her boyfriend (albeit, with a fantastic excuse attached), but if one thing is for certain, it's that the whole incident has left her more than a little out-of-sorts.

Still, they make it out to the tree without incident, even if Moon Chunk can't seem to stop meowing, Nancy grateful when Frank finally sets it down and lets the cat out as Nancy illuminates the tip of her wand.

"Uh," he starts, as though trying hard to figure out how to best communicate with a cat, "hello." He blinks, turning to look at Nancy with a soft shrug. "Maybe we should have asked Deirdre to come along? I don't know how to ask a cat to do something… or, uh, anything, actually."

"Maybe just try asking it?"

"... right. So, Moon Chunk. Uh… see that knot over there?" He points. "Think you could press that for us? Just… right in the center."

Moon Chunk, for his part, looks at him like he's an idiot, taking a moment to lick the back of his paw.

"Please?"

If it's possible for a cat to look exasperated, he does, but evidently the plea works regardless, and he slowly makes his way over to the tree, somehow managing to remain undetected in the process before pressing the knot, the limbs seeming to still.

"... holy crap, it actually worked?"

"You realize we'll have to take him in with us, right? Should we put him back in the carrier? I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy about--"

"What on _earth_ are you two kids doing out here this late?! It's almost eleven!"

"Professor Markovic!" Nancy feels her stomach plummet into her feet, her throat tight with nerves. He's in his nightgown, unsurprisingly, a small cup of tea in the hand not already holding a wand.

"Nancy?" He sighs. "I have to admit, the last thing I thought to find out here when I saw the light was two prefects. Needless to say… I'm disappointed. Come on inside. We can talk all this over with Headmaster Krolmeister."

 

&

 

Of all the places she's ever found herself, the Headmaster's Office is the least expected.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise-- I thought you were above this sort of thing, ND! Sneaking around outside at night… not very befitting of a prefect, I must say! And the same goes for you, FH!"

Beside them, Moon Chunk meows miserably from his carrier.

"It was my fault, Headmaster," Frank suddenly supplies, making Nancy's eyes widen in shock at the blatantly obvious lie. "I talked her into investigating something with me-- I'm sorry. We didn't mean any harm."

"ND, you're not the sort of person to just let someone else take blame for you, are you?!"

"No, Headmaster. I think we're both equally to blame. But--" She shakes her head. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Well, I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in letting you get off with a warning just this once… after all, this is a first infraction for these two, isn't it?"

"I've never known Nancy to be anything but an exemplary student and prefect myself," Professor Markovic nods before turning to Professor Drake. "Leticia?"

"As if I would ever appoint a delinquent to the position of prefect-- the thought alone is utterly and completely absurd!"

"Very well. Off you go, then. Straight to your common rooms, both of you!"

 

&

 

"... did we let this go too far?"

Frank swallows hard as Nancy slows her steps alongside him. He knows fully well that his suspicion is, most likely, correct. They did let this go too far. And the worst part is that he even knows why.

The way he figures, he fabricated all of this just to spend more time with Nancy, just for an excuse to talk to her and be around her.

He's hopeless, and considering the state she and Grigor were in after rounds, his lips tinged red, her lipstick just this side of messy, both of them running late, her terrible, non-existent excuse, the sheepish, guilt-ridden look on her face… he's not stupid.

If she wanted to cheat on Ned, she already had a more-than-willing candidate for months now. But she didn't choose him.

There's no point anymore. Not to the mystery, not to pursuing her.

"What about Moon Chunk?"

"I'll return him to Deirdre tomorrow." Hell, it's the least of his troubles right now.

 

&

 

That night in bed, Nancy has a long-awaited, long-overdue revelation.

It's not that she's interested in _Frank_. It's just that she's not interested in _Ned_. Or, at least, not anymore.

_Did we let this go too far?_

It's a question that gnawed at her gut even when he first asked it, but she suspected even then that his suspicion was right on. After all, she even went so far as to use Ned to further the cause of their mystery.

But the fact that she was willing to use Ned at all for the sake of something so seemingly trivial… it's telling in its own right.

Getting out of bed, she gathers up her parchment and ink to write a short note to Ned.

 

> _Ned,_
> 
> _We need to talk. Privately, this time. Let's meet at the top of the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night at seven. We should be alone then._
> 
> _Nancy_

 

The sigh that leaves her after she puts her quill down is long and heavy, almost painful in a way. It's times like these that she really wishes her friends were in her house. She's been with Ned for so long that it's almost impossible to imagine a world in which they're not together.

As logical as she knows the decision is, it's not an easy one to make.

It never has been.

 

&

 

"I think we should take a break."

She just goes right to it, not even bothering to mince words before going right on ahead and tearing his heart out of his chest to stomp on it good and proper.

It's storming, appropriately, for early December, snow coming down in fat flakes, the lot of it dense enough that they can barely see the grounds from here, the wind howling all around them.

Nancy's heart hurts.

"When you say break, do you mean..."

"I mean that I think we should break up."

"I guess I should have seen that coming, huh? Everyone's been talking about how weird it was that I went on a date with Deirdre when I'm going out with you… even Deirdre thought it was weird."

"It's not you, Ned," Nancy sighs, wrapping her arms about herself more tightly. "There's nothing wrong with you. I think I just held on for so long… because we've been together for so long that the thought of not being your girlfriend almost feels strange."

"I understand it. Doesn't make it any easier, though."

"I know it doesn't, Ned, and for that I'm sorry, I really am. I just… think it's time."

"You know I'll always love you, right?"

"I know. Me, too. Just..."

"Not like that." He nods, his expression sobering. "I know. I've known that for a while, too. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I know you're not."

He ends up pulling her into a hug, one they both know means goodbye, Nancy's heart feeling heavier than it has in a long time by the time they both pull back, the very image of sad smiles painted on their features. Resigned.

"I will miss you."

"Maybe after we've both recovered a bit we can work on being friends."

"I'd like that."

The strange thing is, with the two of them, Nancy almost suspects it would work.

 

&

 

It's eight by the time she gets back from their conversation.

What she doesn't expect is for so many people to still be milling about the common room-- Freddie Randall and Lukas Mittelmeier playing with something in one of the darker corners of the common room, Jessalyn Thornton working on an essay at the table in front of the fireplace, Rachel Hubbard curled up asleep on the couch, Alec Fell and Dylan Carter caught up in an evidently heated game of wizard's chess…

"Ye look awful doon," Alec's Scottish accent cuts through the thick of her thoughts, Nancy turning to look at him with a soft frown of confusion.

"Doon? Oh-- down. Right, sorry."

"Nothin' tae apologize for." A beat. "Ye got time?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"Come on. Ah know just the thing tae make ye feel better."

She hadn't expected the offer from him, but she supposes there's no harm. She knows Alec well enough on account of his being one of the seventh year prefects for Gryffindor-- the other being Jessalyn-- and she couldn't imagine him actually meaning any harm.

So she nods. "All right. Let me just go change into something more appropriate first." Something less… warm.

"Ah'll be waitin'."

 

&

 

He ends up sneaking her to the kitchens, even if, by his reasoning, it isn't really sneaking if they're prefects, and it's before curfew.

"Ah won't even ask ye what's botherin' ye," he says, handing her one of the mugs of hot cocoa the house elves prepared for them. "Just gotta show ye the restorative powers ay a good hot chocolate from the kitchens."

She's sitting on the island counter, her legs crossed in front of her as she cradles the hot mug in her hands, one of the elves still fussing over them and whether she couldn't just fix them up a quick bite to eat.

( _No thank you_ , Nancy politely refuses, and yet can't help but feel that she's somehow annoyed them in doing so.)

"I broke up with my boyfriend of… a long time."

"Aye, that's always hard."

"And… I hated doing it even though I know it's the right thing to do."

"Good decisions are rarely sae easily carried out."

"My best friends are in other houses. So it just felt..." She shrugs. _Lonely_ , if only in that moment.

"Well, now ye have me tae talk tae, how's tha?"

Nancy nods, a small smile on her face as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate and licks the whipped cream off her upper lip. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't take credit for the magical mistletoe. That credit goes entirely to the ever-incredible Shoebox Project.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas at Hogwarts has always been a magical sight to behold. From the giant Christmas trees around the castle to the enchanted snow falling from the ceiling… the whole place feels utterly and completely wonderful and festive.

Still, there's an undeniable restlessness in the air, the collective student body seeming achingly eager for their imminent Christmas holidays, now just a week away.

The day started ordinarily enough, like any other Friday, and while Herbology goes off without a hitch, it's during Ancient Runes that things take a decidedly… _different_ turn.

Hotchkiss strolls into the room, bag in hand, Santa hat-- complete with a bell attached on the end-- on her head, massive Christmas tree brooch on her lapel, and trademark enthusiasm in place.

"Ho, ho, ho! Oh, I _do_ so apologize for the interruption, Professor van der Hune, but it can't be helped when the Christmas spirit has arrived just in time to gift everyone with a little joy!"

"What's she doing?"

Mel leans over, her voice just this side of hushed. "Actually… I think I might unfortunately know this one. Remember when we all signed up for those candy cane deliveries, a sickle each?"

Nancy remembers. The sign-ups had been open for over a week, easily. She'd sent candy canes to Bess and George, of course, and that had been about it.

"But shouldn't she be teaching History of Magic? What's she doing here?"

"No idea. Maybe she had a free period?"

"All right, let's see here… PRESENT FOR MANDY!" she shouts, waving three candy canes in the air. "Is there a FRANCIE here?"

"Well… which is it?"

"Uh..." Nancy raises her hand. "Does the note say… _Nancy_ , by any chance?"

"Ah, yes, Nadine, yes, here you go, three candy canes for you! Oh, young love! It tickles the heart so!"

Nancy is mortified.

"Anyone interesting send you those?" Mel asks, evidently trying to take a peek, Nancy's cheeks appropriately aflame.

"Probably just my friends… I can't imagine that I'd have _that_ many admirers," she laughs, glancing at the labels. Sure enough, Bess, George, and… _oh no_. Ned. He probably did this before their breakup. It's… almost sweet. And appropriately, painfully awkward.

  


&

  


Her mortification continues-- _again_ opposite Frank Hardy, no less-- during Transfiguration with Mrs. Drake, another lecture unexpectedly disrupted for the second time that day as the door opens, an extremely annoyed-looking Professor Craven stepping in, looking like the very antithesis of the overly-enthusiastic Hotchkiss.

"Well, _that_ certainly explains why he was so moody during Herbology this morning," George mutters softly as Professor Craven drops the bag rather unceremoniously on Heather McKay's desk.

"As I have been informed that I don't have the option of simply refusing to do this, I will attempt to do so in a way that will be least painful for me. So. I'm just going to read off your names. Be prepared to stand up and get your candy canes when I do. If you don't, they go back into the bag and you can forget about ever getting them back, understood?"

It's not a question. He doesn't even wait for anyone to respond before grabbing the first candy cane.

"Alejandro del Rio. Debbie Kircum. Daryl Gray. George Fayne."

Nancy doesn't even expect her name to be called, having already received the two she expected and one she didn't, but still understands, but sure enough…

"Nancy Drew."

If Nancy was mortified by the three candy canes before, this is her worst nightmare. It's a whole bouquet.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day. Could have gotten house elves to do all this, but no, of course not--"

"Malachi," Professor Drake tuts, "do behave yourself in front of the children!"

She takes the bouquet, her whole face scarlet as she moves to sit back down to read the note, even George looking horrified.

"Who on earth thought it would be a good idea to send one of those? Weren't they like… a whole galleon?"

 

> _Had to go back for more for my best girl. One just didn't seem like enough. :)_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Your Ned_

 

If anytime would be a good time to be swallowed up whole by the ground, now would be it.

"It's from Ned," she whispers miserably, handing the bouquet of candy canes over to George for her to look at it, George unmistakably wincing. "Oh, _yikes_. I guess they didn't realize that anyone would actually think that was a good idea..."

"I wish they had," Nancy says, a sigh of undeniable defeat leaving her until something hits her. "Didn't you also receive several?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did. Why do you sound like that surprises you?"

Now that George mentions it, she supposes it doesn't really surprise her all that terribly. Bess and Nancy would make for at least two candy canes, after all. Beyond that, though, she's not sure who else would send George a cane. It's not like she's got any romantic admirers-- or at least, none that Nancy knows of.

  


&

  


"Professor Camillo has been sick for a week now, and I am actually starting to seriously consider skipping Care of Magical Creatures if this keeps going on," Bess announces, the lot of them settling down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. "For whatever reason, they decided that putting the caretaker-- Red Knott-- in charge of the class while she's gone because apparently he knows a lot about animals. Well, no! The only thing that he knows a lot about is _birds_ ! I swear to Merlin, if I have to hear about even just _one more bird_ I'm going to lose it!"

"She's exaggerating," is all George has to say on the matter, rolling her eyes as Bess shoots her cousin a glare before promptly turning back to Nancy.

"Nancy. It's _bad_ . For homework, he's told us we have to go take pictures of birds! He's even changed our schedules around for the last class so that we could come at night-- like it's Astronomy, or something!-- and see more _birds_!"

"She just doesn't like how he's always shushing everyone," George supplies, Bess shaking her head as she tries to finish chewing and speaking at the same time.

"As annoyin' as tha' is--" she swallows, thankfully, "it's not as bad as the constant _birds_ ! _Birds_ this, and _birds_ that, and _be quiet_ , or I'll make you sand my hut, blah blah _blah_ \--"

"That's not always such a bad thing, you know," Poppy chimes in, coming to sit beside Bess, "Professor Varnell teaches Magical Theory, and the _second_ that anyone mentions _tornadoes_ ? Or _weather_ ? BAM! He's a _changed man_. Will go off on an inescapable tangent for the rest of the hour. But if you're really looking for a blow-off class for seventh year? Art with Professor Chen. We never get anything done, which I'd be annoyed by if I wasn't as good at ignoring his aimless sort of teaching."

"Professor Weschler's teaching of Muggle Studies isn't much better," Lily chimes in from beside Poppy, "we just play board games all hour. Which, if I've just come from Professor Bakhoum's Ancient Studies class, I don't honestly mind too much."

"I miss when Professor Drake was cool," Bess says, downing a good amount of pumpkin juice before talking again. "Remember that thing on the first day? Where she transfigured herself from a parrot? I wish she'd do that again."

George nods. "Or teach us how to become animagi ourselves. That would actually make N.E.W.T.-level transfig worth it."

The conversation is almost distracting enough to keep Nancy from noticing the impending doom. The first year making his way down the aisle to where she's sitting certainly _looks_ innocuous enough, even as decked out as he is in Christmas spirit, but Nancy discovers all too late just how utterly _wrong_ she was to think so.

Upon closer inspection, she realizes it's Lukas.

"I have a message and delivery for Miss Nancy Drew!"

"... what is it, Lukas?"

He clears his throat, opening the parchment scroll he's been carrying on him, a strange sort of terror gripping Nancy all at once.

"With your lips so red,  
And your hair so golden,  
My love for you is hard to hold in.

With you, I feel I can fly,  
Our love is like a fizzing whizzbee,  
Never before have I felt so free.

I want to be with you forever,  
Together is how we're meant to be,  
In harmony and happily."

There's a beat as Nancy wonders if, this time, she's truly lost all of the color in her face. The whole Great Hall has gone silent.

"Ned says he loves you and that I should give you this."

He seems to produce a present out of nowhere, Nancy balking as she accepts the parcel, huge, sparkly bow and all. Already, sparkles seem to have gotten everywhere, Lukas evidently taking that moment to run over to Ned-- _oh god, poor Ned!_ \-- his hand outstretched as he grins, widely. "Am I getting paid now?"

Nancy feels ill.

Setting the present down on the table (big mistake considering the ensuing glitter _explosion_ that follows), Nancy gets up, just grabbing her bag. She can eat more at dinner. Until then, there's nothing wrong with heading to potions early. Nothing at all.

  


&

  


"You are a real heartbreaker, Nancy Drew!" Yumi more or less announces to the whole classroom (it could have been worse, she tells herself; it could have been Debbie doing the honors of shouting her life story across the room), adding the peppermint into their cauldron for the Amortentia. "Seems like the whole school is after you! Romantically, obviously. Not in a psycho killer way. But that probably goes without saying."

"It's not like it's a good thing," Nancy sighs, turning her wand clockwise three times before reversing directions. "Though this time, it was all just a huge misunderstanding-- or just… bad timing."

Really, really bad timing. Then again, what could Ned have been thinking? She's never been one for huge, public declarations of love like this. Then again… if he was trying to rekindle a spark…

Still, it feels rather like that would have killed it if it hadn't been dead already.

"Merry Christmas, class… put down your wands, knives, and pestles. It's time for me to deliver your Christmas gifts and fortunes."

"From Professor Sideris? I _hope_ that's not actually true," says Deirdre, seemingly echoing everyone's collective sentiment.

Even Professor Jovic looks beyond annoyed.

"Yumi Shimizu…" Yumi goes up to take her candy canes only for Professor Sideris to grab hold of her hands, staring at her rather intently. "She's always watching. I hope you know that." Patting her hands, she nods. "Off you go. Send my love to the family."

Yum looks… almost uncomfortable by the time she sits down again, throwing Nancy a _look_.

"Well, that was… creepy…"

"She shouldn't joke about things she doesn't understand! Honestly!"

"Leela Yadav…"

Now there was a mystery she still hadn't figured out. Why George and Leela always worked together in Potions. Leela was a Slytherin, after all, and Nancy couldn't remember their being assigned partners. It had seemed so obvious that they would pair up together, but…

"You have found a true love in your beloved. I wouldn't let them go if I were you."

Leela laughs. "Wasn't plannin' on it, teach!"

"Nancy Drew…"

What-- _more_?! There's no way.

Handing Nancy eight-- _eight_!-- more candy canes, she promptly closes her hands around hers, too, preventing Nancy from making a quick escape as she feels herself color all over again.

This is ridiculous.

"I can sense that you have many lusting after you, Nancy Drew…"

"Oh, right, like we couldn't tell _that_ from all the candy canes," George mutters under her breath, rolling her eyes as parts of the class break out into barely-stifled snorts of laughter. Professor Sideris continues on as though completely unaffected, leaning into Nancy as she looks at her.

"... but you only truly return affection for one."

She manages to free her hands of her grip, Nancy suddenly grateful once more for not bothering to take Divination as Professor Sideris calls out the next name.

"Frank Hardy…"

Oh god, that's right. He's in this class, isn't he?

"Who are they from, Nancy Drew! Spill the beans!"

 

> **_To:_ ** _Nancy, Space Princess_
> 
> **_From:_ ** _Your Cerebral Star Traveling Companion_

 

"Uh," she says, "I don't actually know…"

"What? Let me see that."

 

> **_To:_ ** _Nancy_
> 
> **_From:_ ** _Grigor_
> 
> _(Thanks for the kiss ❤️)_

 

Looking up, it seems almost entirely coincidence that Grigor catches her eye just in time to throw her a clandestine little wink.

 

> **_To:_ ** _Nancy_
> 
> **_From:_ ** _The love of your life, Brady xoxo_

 

And, appropriately, on the back…

 

> _(Save that autograph, it'll be worth a lot someday!)_

 

Classic.

"What about the other ones?"

"Uh-- see for yourself."

 

> **_To:_ ** _Nancy_
> 
> **_From:_ ** _A secret admirer_

 

Well, now _that's_ odd.

 

> **_To:_ ** _Nancy_
> 
> **_From:_ ** _Dylan_
> 
> _(Let's see the world together! xx)_

 

"You have a _lot_ of people interested in you, Nancy Drew! It's almost enough to make a girl jealous!"

"Don't be. Right now it's more of a hassle than anything else. I mean-- I've barely even talked to Dylan Carter before!"

"Any idea who the mystery person is?"

"I don't even know who sent me the Space Princess one," Nancy sighs, shaking her head.

 

> **_To:_ ** _Nancy_
> 
> **_From:_ ** _Your Secret Admirer_

 

"Wait-- another one?" She hands it to Yumi to inspect. "Think it's the same person that just happened to accidentally send it twice?"

"No, the wording is slightly different."

"Maybe they didn't like the wording and wanted to change it." She's really grasping at straws here, but Yumi just shakes her head.

"No, that's not it. The handwriting is different, too, see? It's a different person. They were just worried about you finding out who they were."

 

> **_To:_ ** _Nancy_
> 
> **_From:_ ** _Daryl Gray_

 

Maybe just a friendly gesture from one former prefect to another? A girl can dream, right?

 

> **_To:_ ** _Nancy_
> 
> **_From:_ ** _Colin_

 

"Well, those were the last ones."

"These were the ones that were sent later, weren't they?"

"I wouldn't know…?"

"It's true," Yumi nods. "The ones you got earlier in the day were signed up for earlier. These ones were only signed up a few days ago at most."

That actually makes an unfortunate amount of sense, Nancy realizes, shaking her head as she looks at Yumi. "That must mean news of my breakup with Ned has been spreading."

"Oh my _god_ , Drew, boo _fucking_ hoo!" Deirdre cuts in, Nancy turning to look at her. "Most girls would _kill_ for this kind of attention from boys! Don't be such a spoiled brat."

"I'm not most girls, Deirdre."

"We're _all_ most girls. That's why there's the _most_ of them, genius."

"Joanna Riggs…"

"Oh Merlin, she's still going?" Yumi shakes her head. "Professor Jovic looks murderous. We better hope she takes until the end of the lesson so we can avoid the consequences of his wrath!"

  


&

  


"Just one person, huh? Did she give you any other clues?"

"None."

"Well," George starts, joining Bess and Nancy at the Gryffindor table, "she certainly gave Nancy a whole buffet of men to choose from."

"I tried smelling my Amortentia for a clue, but… nothing."

"What did it smell like?"

"Home. Freshly mowed grass, Hannah's apple pie, my dad's old cigar box, nothing useful."

"What about you, George?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. New sneakers, cold mornings, minty gum, and chapstick."

"Chapstick?" Bess laughs. "But you don't even wear chapstick!"

"I know."

Ever undeterred, Bess leans into Nancy, a bright, if somewhat suspect, smile on her face. "You could always go back to Professor Sideris and ask for more info! Her readings have been super accurate for me! Not… always good, mind you, but super accurate."

"You realize that you're the only one that likes that nutcase, right?"

"So sue me! I've always loved Divination! Is that so wrong?"

"Right now I mainly care that the candy cane deliveries are finally over."

"I don't blame you," George shakes her head. "I'd've been mortified, too."

"But George, didn't you get several, too?"

"Yeah, but all of mine were ones I expected."

Just as she'd thought, then. Just the ones from her and Bess.

  


&

  


"Ye know she's single noo, reit?"

Frank looks over at Ewan as he takes a seat beside him, a soft sigh leaving him as Joe looks horrified. "Why would you say that to him?! He's only been after her for a lifetime!"

"It's fine, Joe, I've heard. But it's more complicated than that."

"What are you talking about?! Now would be the time to ask her out!"

"Yer brother's reit, ye know. If Ah thooght Ah had a chance wi' the lassie Ah fancy, Ah'd ask 'er oot in a heartbeat."

His gaze seems to almost inevitably be drawn to the Slytherin table beside them, but Frank knows that could just as easily be a coincidence.

"Woah, really?" Joe grins. "So why don't you? And who is it, anyway?"

"Joe, I really don't think he wants to tell us, or he would have done so already."

"If it wasnae fur that brown-nosin' know-it-all head boy ay ours, Ah might hae wooed 'er awready."

"What, Jeff Akers? What's he get to do with any of this?"

"I imagine he's saying his girl's a prefect, Joe." And considering the furtive glance over to the Slytherin table, he could even guess who it was. Both in seventh year… the obvious answer would have to be Zoe Wolfe. Not that he can entirely blame Ewan. She has the exact same sort of spunk as Nancy seems to, Frank sighing as he himself turns to look rather wistfully back at the Gryffindor table.

"Aye."

"Anyway, what gives, Frank? Now that Nancy's single, why not just go ask her out?"

"I thought I just had Ned as competition. You should have seen it today. She got… easily ten candy canes, and that's not even counting the bouquet she got in one of the classes. Then there was that first-year that someone hired to sing to her..." He shakes his head. "I… stupidly thought that if I sent her one anonymously, it would sort of send her a hint and tip her off to the fact that I like her, but… she got so many that it's unlikely, to say the least, that she'll catch on."

Still, he has to admit, it seems strange. He can't help but wonder if she didn't break up with Ned for him.

"Just ask her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Utter rejection and humiliation."

" _Besides_ that, I mean."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"All I ask," Joe shrugs, turning back to Ewan. "You, too, big guy. Go ask her out!"

Ewan looks almost more perturbed by Joe's choice of _big guy_ to refer to him than he does the idea of actually asking Zoe out, although Frank can't fault him all that much. "She'll turn me doon, ye know. Ah'm nae so stupid as tae think Ah actually stand a chance."

"Nonsense! True love overcomes all!"

Joe keeps going on, Frank unable to tear his thoughts off Nancy for the time being as his brother rambles on. The damn woman has a queue leading to her. Even if he does ask her out… what are the chances that she'd actually choose him?

In his estimation, they're probable to be fairly low at best.

  


&

  


It's the last Hogsmeade weekend before their two weeks of break, with only one more week of school remaining to be overcome. Naturally, it's filled with essays and exams, but even that seems incapable of detracting from the general sense merriment and happiness filling the air. It helps, of course, that it's snowing, a soft, slow snowfall that only seems to add to the holiday spirit that would appear to have gripped everyone, Bess, George, and Nancy all making their way outside for the carriages to Hogsmeade.

"Miss Nancy Drew?"

It's Lukas.

Nancy has a _bad_ feeling about this.

"Your carriage awaits."

God help them, he actually bows, extending his arm as she shoots a rather panicked look at her friends.

"That's okay, Lukas. I don't mind taking the… regular… carriages..."

 _Regular_ is certainly one way to describe what this certainly isn't. It's decked out in holiday cheer, all white, pulled by two dappled grey horses.

"Oh, he went _so_ overboard," George mutters, shaking her head in simultaneous awe and what seems to be an undeniably sense of disgust.

"To say the least," Bess nods, even her eyes wide. "Not to mention that he apparently forgot to cancel all this after you broke his heart, huh?"

"I'd say that seems obvious," George sighs, turning to look at Nancy. "This is your call, Nance."

"I've been paid either way, so I don't really care which one you take, y'know!" Lukas shrugs, rocking back and forth on his haunches as Nancy throws a rather skeptical look over the carriage.

"Tell you what, Lukas. Give this to the first couple that comes here as a free-of-charge service. We'll take one of the regular carriages if you don't mind."

"Uuuugh, you mean I have to stand here even longer?! Fiiiiine."

"Thanks, Lukas."

  


&

  


Considering everything that's happened the last few days, Nancy is downright grateful for how peaceful the carriage ride there is, just watching the snow falling outside of the window as Bess goes on about how well the friendly dates she's been on with Joe have gone, George commenting that they sound more platonic than anything else as they finally exit the carriages. The embarrassing abomination of a carriage would seem to have been right after them, the three friends watching for a moment as Patrick Dowsett and Leena Patel exit.

"Isn't it weird when Hufflepuffs and Slytherins get together?"

"You think it's weird when anyone dates a Slytherin, regardless of their house."

"That's not true," Bess insists. "I don't think it's weird when Slytherins date Slytherins. All that darkness just... belongs together."

George exaggeratedly rolls her eyes before nodding down the snowy path. "Well, I'm off on my date. You guys have fun."

It's Bess' turn to roll her eyes as George walks away, just shaking her head as she turns to Nancy. "Can you believe she's still on about that? Like we're really about to believe she'd go out on a date with _anyone_."

  


&

  


Hogsmeade turns out to be more crowded than they've ever seen it before, Nancy more than a surprised at the sight of the place, people milling about and most seats already taken.

"There's two free seats over there, at that table!"

Following Bess' finger with her gaze, Nancy feels her heart skip a beat, her eyes widening as she takes in the sight of Ned, now sitting ram-rod stiff, the butterbeers he was sharing with Dave and Burt long-forgotten at the sight of Nancy before he seems to switch his Modus operandi to… pretending to be enjoying himself, fake laughter and everything.

"Bess, we should go. Ned's here-- I don't want to make this harder on him than it already is--"

"Don't be ridiculous, it can't feel weird forever! Let's just… find a spot that's not near him."

"Nance, Bess!" Joe calls out from the other side of the pub, "over here!"

Bess offers Joe a kiss on the cheek as the two of them gratefully move to take a seat, Nancy nevertheless casting another furtive glance over at Ned.

"Bess… please tell me someone sent him a candy cane."

"Oh, obviously! Are you kidding? As if Minkie McNabb or Deirdre would ever let such an opportunity just pass them by!"

"Well… I suppose that's something, at least." She turns back to Joe, the absence of a certain someone growing more noticeable by the second. "Where's Frank?"

"Oh, he just had to grab something from Madam Minette's Robes for All Occasions. Not for him, obviously. For our mom. She couldn't make it into the Diagon Alley store and asked us to pick it up and mail it off for her. Playback won't be happy, but hey, at least our mom will!"

"Nancy, don't you just _love_ guys that actually treat their mothers with respect…?" She might as well be exaggeratedly winking, all things considered. "In fact… I'll go get us our drinks… you two just keep talking about Frank Hardy, okay Nan?"

Nancy shoots Bess a glare as she scurries away from the table, Joe looking more than a little confused.

"What's that all about?"

"You might have to ask her about that yourself. Sorry, Joe."

"Oh, it's no prob. Say, what's been going on with you guys' mystery-solving, anyway?

"We had to cancel the mission after we got caught sneaking out." Even just thinking about it frankly depresses her.

"Oh, right, I think he might have mentioned that. Sorry about all that. Must be rough, being torn from something you were hot on the trail of."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it that, but it sure is disappointing." More disappointing, honestly, the more she thinks about it.

Their table, granted, is not yet that crowded, at least not yet. But with Deirdre coming to sit opposite Nancy just to glower at her, somehow she manages to make the whole pub feel smaller in the process.

Still, Nancy just sighs.

"Hi, Deirdre."

"What have you done to poor Nedmund?! He's practically a broken man! Here I was, all ready to pick up the spoils of war you so carelessly left behind, and what do I find?!"

"You know, people really need to stop picking on Nancy." The voice is familiar. Looking up to identify her rather unexpected white knight, Nancy's eyes widen considerably. He just seems to pop up everywhere lately, Nancy smiling as Grigor moves to sit beside her. "She's really _quite_ a lovely person once you get to know her."

"Don't for even a second think that this is over, Drew," she says, lips pursed, gaze cold, before walking away. It's around them that Nancy would have felt another twinge of guilt if it wasn't for Jessalyn's exclamation from beside them.

"What the actual hell?!"

"Wait, Jess, you actually read that drivel?"

Nancy isn't sure why, but the thought that Grigor would (naturally) know Jessalyn fairly well-- same house, same year-- bugs her.

"What drivel?" Joe inquires, Jessalyn throwing the paper over to Joe.

"Gossip column bullshit. Stuff about my cousin."

"What's this?" Bess leans in to catch a glimpse of the paper as she sets down the steaming mugs of hot butterbeer for her and Nancy both.

"It's a tell-all take-down piece in the Prophet written by, uh," Joe squints, leaning in closer to read the fine print about the authorship of the article, " _Brenda_ _Carlton, Reporter and Gossip Correspondent_ at the Prophet _._ It's about the most notorious pureblood families in the wizarding world... Penvellyn, Thornton, Shimizu, Rutherford, Bolet, Birchfield..."

"What about Girard?"

"Her family are muggles," Joe shakes his head. "Her dad's just loaded."

"But… I thought Henry was a half-blood."

"Actually, that was a huge controversy a few years back," Jessalyn explains, shaking her head. "His father chose to go against family expectations when he married a muggle."

"Got disowned and everything," Colton adds on from his place at Jess' side.

"Hey Nancy," Bess cuts in, setting down her mug after a particularly long and satisfying sip, "isn't that author person the one that's mentoring Maya?"

"Brenda Carlton? Yeah. But she hates her. Though that reminds me, I do need to write her again…"

It's at that moment that all the right things happen at all the wrong times. Grigor pretends to yawn, allowing him a chance to put his arm around the back of the booth where Nancy is sitting. At the same exact time, Frank Hardy steps through the doors of the Three Broomsticks and catches sight of the whole scene. He stiffens as if on cue, eyes wide as he eyes the exit with the increased allure it suddenly holds.

"Uh, I just… realized, I forgot… something. Uh, sorry, guys--"

Joe ends up scrambling to get up and follow his brother, Nancy feeling herself cringing inside as Bess frowns-- "What got into hi--" -- and catches sight of Grigor's arm around the back of the booth. " _Ohhhh_."

Nancy glances down at her butterbeer with a soft sigh. "Grigor, you can have the rest of this. I think Bess and I better head back out-- still have to pick up some things to send people for Christmas."

  


&

  


It's not even a lie-- if there's one thing that she knows will keep her occupied over break, it's the parcels packages she needs to send-- not only to Maya, as aforementioned, but to her dad, to Hannah, and to Kyler-- which naturally means hitting up at least Fatima's taffy stand and Honeydukes, if nothing else.

Still, her guilt seems to linger as she and Bess make their way through the small town, her thoughts continually returning to Frank and Grigor-- and Ned, for that matter.

"What do you reckon George is doing right now?"

"I thought she said--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what she said about going on a date, but that can't possibly be true, can it? I mean, come on-- who would George even _want_ to go on a date with?!"'

They end up going to sit in Madam Scallari's, which is even more kitchy and overdone than Nancy remembers it being, the two of them ordering scones and tea for themselves.

"Well," Nancy says slowly after they're served, "it's no Three Broomsticks chowder, but it'll do."

"Just because Jenna treats you to free chowder every time you go in there doesn't mean that it's better than Toni's scones."

As if on cue, Toni comes up to their table, handing Bess a small bowl of ice cream with a smile. "On the house for you, dear."

Nancy just blinks.

"That's different!" Bess insists, simultaneously under-her-breath and still shockingly loudly all at the same time. "She likes me."

"So? Jenna likes me."

"You're not the only one," Bess grins. "Rumor has it, Katie Firestone's--"

"Bess, focus! We were talking about George, remember?"

"Right! Yes, okay." Reaching into her handbag, Bess pulls out a small pad and pen. "All right. Start listing people who George might be interested in."

"Definitely not Ned."

"And probably not Frank and Joe either. Burt Eddleton? Dave Evans?"

"Burt, maybe..." Nancy frowns, trying to figure out what feels so... wrong about this.

"Yeah, Dave's probably too much of a bro for her... Grigor?"

"Oh, no," she's quick to shake her head. "Definitely not Grigor."

Bess narrows her eyes at Nancy for a moment before turning her attention back to the pad in front of her.

"Daryl Gray?"

"He doesn't seem like her type... not Chase, either..." She counts on her fingers, mentally making her way through sixth-year Hufflepuffs. "Maybe Dave Gregory?"

"Oh, _please_ , he's been all over you since he first laid eyes on you."

"What?!"

"You're just too blind to notice anyone paying romantic attention to you. Everyone knows that."

"I didn't," Nancy counters somewhat indignantly. "Anyway," she continues, eager to change the subject, "maybe someone from her own house? Alejandro del Rio?"

Bess snorts. "No. Definitely not him. And I don't see her going for any Slytherins, either, so that eliminates Lou Talbot... I don't know, Nan, it doesn't make sense."

"Maybe someone older?"

"Well, we can definitely count out the seventh-year Slytherins. Are you kidding? Could you even _imagine_ George with someone like Kit Foley? Or _Frosty Harlow_ "

"I guess not..."

"Right, so... hm. Ravenclaw seems like the most obvious bet, right? But she wouldn't go for someone stiff like Jeff Akers... and Colton Birchfield seems like too much of a prettyboy for her to be interested. Sonny Joon is too much of a weirdo for her, probably-- no matter how cute he'd look with a puppy... or a cup of coffee in his hands..."

"Bess? Focus?"

"Oh, right. Uh. Ewan MacLeod?"

"I guess he _is_ the most believable option we've listed so far... but maybe we're not thinking out-of-the-box enough. It's possible that she could have gotten to know someone else via quidditch, isn't it?"

"Magnus, maybe? Or Patrick Dowsett?"

"Both taken."

"Alec Fell?"

Nancy ducks her head as if on instinct, her cheeks coloring almost immediately as she recalls her outing to the kitchens with him.

"I... I don't know if he'd be her type."

"Right now, the only thing that these people we've listed have in common are that they're _Scottish_ , Nancy!"

"Maybe we should be considering fifth years? What about Soren?"

Bess snorts. "Yeah, right. _Gay-as-a-maple_ Soren? I don't think so."

"Well, I doubt she's into someone like _Hal Tanaka_."

"I don't know that she'd go for the typical Ravenclaw stereotype, though... I feel like she'd go for Gryffindors, or something. Maybe."

"I'll ask around, okay? See if I can figure anything out around the common room."

"Deal."

  


&

  


They end up finishing up their Amortentia just in time before the Christmas hols, Nancy still trying to figure out if she could get any clues out of it for herself to help her figure out with whom she really ought to be. Even George's answers regarding what she smells aren't helpful in trying to ascertain who this secret date of hers is.

It seems that these days, all mysteries are coming to an absolute standstill in their investigations-- in part, because Nancy refuses to gaze into Professor Sideris' crystal ball. After all, there's a good reason she dropped Divination as quickly as she could after starting third year (and Bess insisting that the three of them take it together).

Ned ends up just about fleeing the castle the second that classes are let out for the break, even if he had initially intended to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, not that Nancy can entirely blame him-- or feel all too upset about it. The castle feels far emptier than it usually does with so many people gone, but the quiet is likewise downright restorative, Nancy taking advantage of the peaceful nature of the castle around this time of year by spreading some holiday cheer of her own.

 

> _Dear Dad,_
> 
> _Happy Christmas! How's Botswana? I know you likely won't get to expect a white Christmas this year, but I hope that things feel appropriately festive wherever you are, anyway._
> 
> _Things here have really been uncommonly quiet-- but then, I normally don't stay over break, so I know that I'm probably just not used to it. At least Bess and George are still here!_
> 
> _I guess I might as well tell you now rather than later: I broke up with Ned. I know, you've been telling me to follow my heart for ages now, but now that we're not together anymore, I don't really know what that means anymore. I've been with him for so long that it feels strange to even consider being with anyone else, and it certainly seems as though I have more options than I ever could have expected! I know you'll tell me that everything will turn out as it's meant to in the end and not to worry so much, but I can't help it. I do envy you and mom-- if there's anything I'd love to find, it's that feeling that you're definitely with the right person. It just seems it won't be nearly as easy for me as it was for you two._
> 
> _Anyway. I miss you. I promise to write more often from here on out; N.E.W.T.s have just been keeping me_ _really_ _busy lately, though I can't imagine that will get all that much better in the spring as they approach. Still, your letters always put a smile on my face, so know that, no matter how busy I am, I always love to hear from you._
> 
> _Ever yours,_
> 
> _Nancy_

 

Rolling up the parchment, she puts together a parcel of taffy, licorice wands, chocolate frogs, sugar quills, and pumpkin pasties for her father before sending it off with Togo. The other packages would have to be sent by Hogwarts owls, considering the vastly differing places they'd be going, but they've been trusty and loyal in the past, so Nancy can't exactly consider herself worried as she picks up another piece of parchment.

 

> _Dear Hannah,_
> 
> _I heard that you're spending the holidays with Aunt Eloise in Florida! Seems that everyone in our little family this year is spending their Christmas in a tropical environment except for me… I must say, I'm a little jealous, but the view from Gryffindor tower over the snow-covered Scottish highlands more than makes up for any envy I might have felt over the thoughts of palm trees and sand!_
> 
> _I do hope you're having a great time down there-- how's Aunt Eloise? Please send her my best-- in fact, I've packed a few treats for her in here, too. They're labeled to Aunt Eloise, so_ _try_ _not to sneak any for yourself, Hannah!_
> 
> _Remind me to update you on all that's happened the next time I see you-- it's been a crazy year so far, and it doesn't look to be getting any less crazy anytime soon. But if I know you at all, I know you'll just say that I should enjoy it while it lasts._
> 
> _Write if you get the chance! You know I always love hearing from you._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Nancy_

 

"You're writing something?"

Nancy glances up from her spot on the floor by her bed to catch sight of Pua Mapu, a small smile coming over her features as she nods. "Sure am. Letters and packages to my friends and family for Christmas. Aren't you sending your dad anything?"

"Well, sure I am. But we've never really been big… _talkers_ . Our notes mainly consist of the basic _love you, miss you_ messages included in a bigger box of treats of whatever we miss most that the other happens to have access to. Like… for example? My dad _loves_ chocolate frogs."

Picking up the one she's about to put into Hannah's package, Nancy nods. "They're a definite favorite regardless of the person, I think."

"Probably," Pua shrugs, dropping down on her bed as Nancy returns her attention to her parchment, picking up a new sheet.

 

> _Dear Kyler,_
> 
> _It seems like it's been forever since I've last heard from you! How's Beauxbatons? I know Matt misses you tons-- whenever I do come across him, it's all he talks to me about. Kit still sends him murderous stares, too-- it seems you're quite popular with our Hogwarts boys!_
> 
> _Speaking of Hogwarts boys, I have been a mess and a half. I broke up with Ned-- overdue, to tell you the truth-- and ever since, it's like I've been overrun with suitors! We had a candy cane exchange, and I thought I was going to die of embarrassment considering all of the people that sent me canes for Christmas!_
> 
> _The strange thing is that no one has actually bothered trying to ask me out, and the last thing I want to do is assume that I know that someone would even want to go out with me. Considering my track record with Ned, I'm not exactly great at being a girlfriend. Maybe I should take a break from dating and consider my options? I feel like I know myself pretty well, but it seems that people are constantly taking breaks from boys to 'find themselves', which seems a little overrated to me, if I'm being honest._
> 
> _I included a few things for you in the package that I don't think you'd be able to get quite as easily in France, but let me know if I was wrong in my assumption. Pa (that's the guy that runs Honeydukes up here-- he's a sweetheart!) assured me that these things weren't carried by the French version of Honeydukes, but who knows. Either way, I just hope you like them!_
> 
> _When do you think you might next be able to make it up to England? You know you're always welcome at our place, so if you wanted to stay with us over the summer, I know Dad and Hannah would love to have you._
> 
> _Can't wait to hear from you again!_
> 
> _Nancy_

 

"Nancy Drew!" Yumi announces herself, bold as ever, from the entrance to the sixth-year girls' dormitory, hands on her hips. "Stop vegetating in here and come out! Something big is happening and I refuse to miss any more of it just because you're being lazy!"

"All right, all right," Nancy concedes, clambering to get up and hurry after her. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the Hall of Hexes, naturally!"

Nancy doesn't have to ask why-- even as they make their way down the corridor toward it, they can already hear the voices, people talking-- arguing, really-- the crowd gathering around the scene coming into view first.

"Sonny, people could get hurt!"

"They haven't."

Jamila groans, frustration self-evident. "That doesn't alter the fact that the possibility exists and is _extremely_ real! Honestly, for someone so utterly intelligent--"

"It's just a bit of harmless fun!"

"What happened?" Nancy whispers, turning to look at Yumi in question.

"It appears Sonny Joon has been running his own personal joke shop out of the Room of Requirement where he repurposes things from Zeke's to make them more creative and definitely more dangerous. It's basically hilarious. And he's been making a huge profit off of first years. Especially when it turned into a racketeering business where he promised to protect them from his own inventions, but at a price."

"... wow."

"You are exploiting children, I hope you realize that. This is reckless, and dangerous, and basically illegal."

"I made all the ones involved in the business sign contracts, so really--"

"Argh, I'd give you detention if I thought it would do any good! What am I going to do with you? I can't cut off all contact as punishment-- you'd just get into more trouble… fine. All right. You give me no choice. Either you amend your behavior, or I'm taking away your quidditch announcer privileges."

"What! That is just... utterly unfair." Sonny narrows his gaze. "Fine. You win this round. But don't think this is over! You may be able to take the man out of the entrepreneuring business, but you can't take the entrepreneur out of the man, you know."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she sighs, rolling her eyes as she shakes her head. "All right, everyone, show's over. Go on, disperse-- I know you all have better places to be."

"Seeing as they're all here for Christmas, I highly doubt that," Yumi says, Nancy unable to help but chuckle.

  


&

  


The presents waiting for Nancy under the Christmas tree in the Gryffindor common room first thing on Christmas morning are the usual and expected ones with only a few exceptions. Her father sent treats for Togo, two tickets to a show in London for the summer when she's back home, and the promise of a vacation for whenever she's ready. Hannah sent one of her classic care packages and Moira sent an old photo album filled with pictures from before her mother died. It's the mystery packages that surprise her most-- a basket of what look to be questionable sausages and firewhiskey, both by different senders, but both of uncertain origin.

Deciding to tackle the mystery of the unexpected packages after breakfast, she grabs her own gifts for Bess and George and makes her way down to the Great Hall, the two of them having already converged at the Ravenclaw table this morning.

"Happy Christmas, ladies," Nancy announces, moving to take a seat as she sets her presents down at the table to accompany those already brought by them. "Sorry I'm late-- some unexpected things showed up under the tree this morning… someone got me mystery meat sausages that look kind of suspect… and someone else got me firewhiskey."

"Woohoo, time to party, Nancy! Just kidding. But seriously, you have no idea?"

Nancy just shakes her head, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. "None whatsoever."

"Shouldn't we open presents already?" George asks, throwing Bess a rather quizzical look. "What's keeping you? Normally you're rearing to tear into them, Bess."

Bess sighs, grabbing her two gifts as she hands one to each of them. "Fine, fine. As you both know, I've been learning to knit this year."

Nancy knows. Her creations have been less than elegantly executed, to say the least, not that anyone was too surprised by that. Her knitting needles would get to knitting in front of her-- coherently, even-- and then she'd get distracted and would inevitably have to start over as her needles went haywire.

Opening her box, Nancy's eyes widen, an identical expression evidently coloring George's features. Considering her previous skill level…

"Woah! You got really good!" George says, Nancy looking over her sweater in genuine surprise before catching a glimpse of George's elaborate circle scarf.

Bess lasts all of three seconds before she breaks, throwing her hands up in the air. "FINE! The house elves helped me make them! Sue me!"

"Oh, who cares," George rolls her eyes, grabbing her gifts to hand to Bess and Nancy.

Opening her present, Bess gasps, a soft squeal leaving her as she bounces up and down in her seat. "I've wanted this set for sooo long, thank you!"

"No, duh," George shrugs, turning to Nancy. "She wouldn't shut up about it every time we passed the damn store."

"What is it?"

"It's a necklace and earrings set."

Bess, meanwhile, is already tearing into Nancy's gift, her eyes widening as she looks at Nancy. "Wait, are these what I think they are?!"

"They're magical makeup brushes. They apply the makeup for you."

"Thank you thank you _thank you_!!" Bess rushes around the end of the table to pull her arms around Nancy, a huge grin on her face.

"All right, easy there, Bess; George and I still have our presents from each other to open!"

George is already half-way through opening hers as Bess scurries back over to the other side of the table. "Sweet, a new broom polishing kit!"

"And a new set of quills from George. Thank you, George!"

"Hey, no probs. I just remember how you said yours have been falling apart."

"That reminds me," Nancy shakes her head, "I still have to send off my packages! I completely forgot about it with that interruption from Yumi I told you guys about."

"What's Sonny doing now, anyway?"

"Laying low for the time being," George shrugs as she glances down the table, past the mass of wrapping paper seeming to congregate at the center of it. "Which is probably smart, considering that Jamila won't leave him out of her sight."

"I think I'll head back to the common room," Nancy reasons, gathering up her things. "I still need to finish my last letters… and then there's the matter of the mysterious presents."

"We'll ask around our houses, too," George says, Bess quick to nod in agreement.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it."

  


&

  


She ends up bringing her parchment, quill, and ink down to the common room to keep working on her letters, Nancy seated close enough to the fire to enjoy the gentle heat emanating from it as she writes.

 

> _Dear Moira,_
> 
> _I hope you're enjoying Iceland this holiday season! I imagine it's much colder in Scotland, but also likely feeling even more festive than it is here. Hogwarts misses you, but hopefully I can get away for a bit to come see you over spring break. If not then, then we'll definitely have to meet up once summer starts! I can't wait to see you again._
> 
> _Thank you_ _so_ _much for the photo album. I can't tell you how happy it made me to see everyone! Even if I can't remember a single thing that happened in those pictures, having the memories at all feels really special._
> 
> _Remind me to tell you about my dating life the next time I see you-- it's been an absolute mess. So much so, in fact, that I'm sure you'll laugh._
> 
> _Please give all my love to Michael next time you visit._
> 
> _Merry Christmas, Moira._
> 
> _All my love,_
> 
> _Nancy_
> 
> _P.S.: Sorry this arrived so late-- one of the students here started his own racketeering business, and I kind of lost track of time. Luckily for you, that just means I packed extra pumpkin pasties for you. Yum!_
> 
>  

"Hey Nancy?" a voice cuts through her concentration, drawing her attention as she turns to look at Burt. "You gonna eat these?"

Nancy throws one last glance at the suspicious-at-best sausages sitting in front of her before pulling off the tag "Oh," she laughs, "no, not at all. They're all yours."

Returning her attention to the parchment before her, Nancy redips her quill in ink for one more letter.

 

> _Dear Maya,_
> 
> _How's the internship at the Prophet going? Well, I hope. I know how much you hate your current supervisor, not that I can blame you-- as far as her abilities as a mentor are concerned, she sounds just dreadful! I couldn't imagine working under such a woman._
> 
> _Speaking of, you should have seen the reaction her take-down piece got around here! Let me tell you-- it was_ _not_ _pretty. Jessalyn-- Thornton, that is-- was pretty upset. And she normally_ _never_ _cares about this family stuff._
> 
> _I definitely miss seeing you around Hogwarts. It's just not the same without you. And while I'm sure you can probably get all of this in Diagon Alley and don't need me sending any of it, I still thought it might be a nice gesture and that you might appreciate the sweets regardless._
> 
> _Can't wait to see you again!_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Nancy_

 

Now, she just has to get these packages to the owlery.

  


&

 

She ends up pulling on her winter gear-- boots and coat, at any rate-- before making her way out through the snow and up to the owlery. The stairs are undeniably slippery, and she does her best not to slip with nigh every step.

The place is quiet as she attaches the packages to the owls' legs, one package each, all heading in radically different directions.

"You're the lucky one," she mutters to the one headed for Moira's, just in time for someone else to stroll in behind her.

"Oh, hey Alejandro. What are you doing here?"

"Mailing a package, of course, same as you. I cannot imagine that this would be strange to you, considering where we are right now."

"No, I suppose not," she chuckles, something suddenly occurring to her. Being on the same team, and all... "Say-- you wouldn't happen to know if George is dating anyone right now, would you?"

"George Fayne? Is she not one of your best friends?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I believe she is. And while I believe I know who she is dating, I would not feel comfortable sharing that information, as I don't believe it to be mine to share."

"Right, of course-- just… one more question, before I go."

"Go on."

"I was sent a really suspect basket of sausages, but I don't know from whom. I don't suppose," she pulls out the label that came with it, "you'd recognize that handwriting?"

"Actually, that does look rather familiar. I'll look into it. If I come across anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Alejandro."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ungh!" Bess exclaims, all pent-up frustration and exasperation. "And you're really sure?" She turns to George, who just nods as Bess throws her hands up. "No, no, no! This is not how this was supposed to go!"

"Well, hey, at least Callie's overjoyed and Frank's finally getting some. I mean, it _was_ about time."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?!"

"-- and next time, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't downgrade me to the role of doorman! Honestly, your brother doesn't even belong in here. He's hardly one of us."

"Neither am I," Bess calls out, her hand cheekily raised as Soren turns a distinct shade of maroon. She turns back to George. "Oh no, we can't talk about him now that he's here! Hey Frank--" Waving him over, Bess grins. "You like solving mysteries with Nancy, don't you?"

"Uh," Frank responds, evidently more than a little blindsided as he moves to sit down. "Why?"

"Because someone sent her weird sausages for Christmas and we've been trying to figure out who they were from."

"..."

"It would be a great way for you two to… _reconnect_."

"I'm not sure how innocent Callie would think me reconnecting with Nancy is. I mean…" It's Frank's turn to color, his cheeks warm as he averts his gaze.

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me," Bess assures him. "Where's Joe, anyway?"

"This is the Ravenclaw common room," George points out, Bess scrunching up her nose.

"Anyway," she continues, reaching into her bag to pull out a traced copy of the gift tag to hand to Frank, "here's the card that came with the sausages. If you recognize the handwriting, just go talk to Nancy!"

 

&

 

"All right, I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news," Bess informs Nancy as she moves to take a seat opposite her at the Gryffindor table.

"Okay… what is it?"

"Well, I showed Frank the clue to try to bait him into the mystery, but I think he didn't take the bait because he's got a girlfriend now."

"What?!" Nancy's eyes widen considerably until she realizes that she should reel in her reaction a good deal, a soft cough leaving her. "I mean, uh, who?"

"Callie Shaw, naturally."

Under the table, Nancy's hands wrap around the edge of the bench beneath her, he knuckles turning a slow shade of white.

Of course. Callie.

"But I _really_ don't think that should deter you, because it's not like he stopped mooning over you when you were with Ned! Who, speaking of, came back a bit early only to land himself in the hospital wing."

"What? Why?!"

"Apparently Burt and Dave saved those funky sausages for him to make him feel better, so now he's got a matching case of funky food poisoning."

"Bess…" Nancy sighs. "I thought you said you had bad _and_ good news, not just bad news."

"Yeah, the bad is kinda heavier this time around, huh? And I'm still no closer to figuring out who George is dating. Just, you know. For the record."

"Alejandro thinks he knows, but he won't tell me who it is."

"Huh. That's… weird. Maybe the whole quidditch team knows, then? Or… it's somebody on the team!"

"Bess, it's all girls except for Alejandro and Jeff Akers. And we already ruled out Jeff Akers."

"Then maybe it _is_ Alejandro! That would even explain why he wouldn't tell you! You've got to ask him, Nancy!"

"I'll try, but our last meeting was more of an accident than anything else. So, no promises."

"Good enough for me," Bess grins.

 

&

 

"I have a plan."

Bess' words come accompanied with her hands slamming down on the desk in front of George, earning her a round of insistent _shhh_ s from all around the library.

"Honestly," George sighs. "What kind of professor assigns homework over break? I swear, I can't stand Professor Quinto. And I _like_ Arithmancy."

"You would, you weirdo, you. Now focus! Tomorrow is New Year's Eve. It's the perfect time to get Frank and Nancy to kiss at midnight and make them realize that they're meant to be together! Frank will break up with Callie and they'll live happily ever after."

"You realize that I'll be busy then, too, right? But anyway-- how do you expect this to work out, exactly?"

"We steal the key from Professor Bosinny's office-- granted, probably hard, but we can always just skip this part too-- and then, when it's close to midnight, we lure them both to the Astronomy Tower with promise of a solution to the sausage mystery… and then, when they're up there, we lock the door… or block it, whatever. The clock strikes midnight, and it's just them up there, and it's romantic, and, obviously, they can't just _not_ kiss anyone on midnight! That's just wrong!"

"You're insane."

"Fine. Go kiss your fictional boyfriend at midnight tomorrow." George actually _snorts_. "In the meantime, Operation Get-Frank-and-Nancy-Together will _live_!! I'll recruit Joe to help me for tomorrow, but you better expect to be roped into this post-NYE!"

 

&

 

"Yes. Absolutely." Joe nods emphatically, looking around the Hufflepuff common room for a moment to make sure no one suspicious could overhear them, and ultimately dropping his voice regardless. "All right. First things first-- we'll need to decide how to get them the messages to get them up there."

"Right! The obvious solution is owl post. But not anyone's owls that could lead them back to us-- we'll have to use the Hogwarts ones."

"We also need to disguise our handwriting."

"How do we do that?"

"Hey Iola," Joe calls out, his face breaking out into a grin as she makes her way over. "You're great at Transfiguration, right?"

"That depends. Who wants to know?"

"We do, of course! Any chance you could work your magic for us, Ms. Wizard?"

"... again, depends. What do you need?"

"A muggle typewriter."

"Ooh, that one might be tricky. But I might just be able to make it happen. Let me grab a book or two and see if I can figure this out."

"Thanks, Iola!" Turning back to Bess, he grins. "See? Problem solved."

"Using slave labor," Bess tuts, clearly amused. "I can hardly believe you."

"All right, now we'll just need to figure out what we're sending."

Tugging pad and pen out from her handbag, she frowns. "Hm. How about something like… _We have the solution to your sausage mystery. Come to the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight_. By which we obviously mean tomorrow. But we'd send it tomorrow."

"... right, but midnight might be too late. Then they'd have to kiss as soon as they arrived."

"Eleven?"

"Too early. Let's go with… uh, eleven forty-five."

"All right. What else do we need to figure out?"

"How we're keeping them up there. Stealing the key..." He shakes his head. "Bosinny is gone over the break, but they could still just magically unlock the door. We'll need to use that, uh, that Alohomora counterspell."

"Right. Okay. That should take them a while to crack, right?"

"Hey guys," Iola's voice cuts in, a triumphant smile on her face as she sets down a typewriter, Joe just beaming up at her. "Look what I brought."

"You're amazing, Iola!"

"Make sure it works before you start praising me, yeah?"

"You got it!" Feeding a sheet of parchment into it as Bess hands him the pad of paper with the first draft, his whole face seems to light up as he starts typing. "Woah! This is amazing! This will totally work! Thanks, Iola!"

"Mind if I come along, you guys? My NYE plans kind of fell through and this sounds like an epic adventure if you'll have me."

"Yeah," Bess nods. "Of course!"

Joe turns to Bess with a gleam in his eyes. "Tomorrow night, we _ride_!"

 

&

 

New Year's Eve, Nancy Drew receives a package, and, not one, but two short notes. The first of the notes is predictable.

 

> _We know who sent you the sausages. Come to the Astronomy Tower at 11:45 tonight._

 

The second is less so.

>  
> 
> _NYE party in Ravenclaw Tower. Would love for you to be my midnight kiss XO_
> 
> _~ Alejandro_

 

The package, unsurprisingly when considering geography, is from Kyler.

>  
> 
> _Dear Nancy,_
> 
> _France is lovely, but I imagine we are getting far less snow than you are up in Scotland, which I must admit I am rather envious of. Not to mention that Matt is up there with you! Oh, how I do so wish that Hogwarts and Beauxbatons did exchanges! Though I also wouldn't mind if we had another Tri-Wizard Cup, especially if it meant that you could come visit us here! Barring that, however, I would love to come visit you, your father, and Hannah over the summer. Thank you again so much for the invitation._
> 
> _It sounds like I'm not the only one who is popular with Hogwarts boys! Don't feel too badly about Ned-- considering the disaster that was my breakup with Kit, it happens. As for no one explicitly asking you out, I suggest you make your own fortune. Boys-- even ones interested in you!-- are always cowards, and you're the perfect person for the job. There's nothing wrong with embracing your sexuality, after all. And if I know anyone that can seize that bull by its horns, it's definitely you, Nancy Drew._
> 
> _Thank you also for all the treats! Your instincts were right-- a lot of the things you sent aren't available here, so I thought I'd return the favor._
> 
> _Please do send Matt all my love if you see him-- I've been rather procrastinating on his Christmas gift, but it should be sent out shortly. Until then, he'll have to do with my endless letters!_
> 
> _Love,  
>  Kyler. _

 

Looking through the treats in the package, Nancy grins. _Oh Kyler, you know me so well!_ It's her words that really give her pause, though, Nancy unable to help but glance back at Alejandro's note. Eleven forty-five _is_ fairly close to midnight, but she _does_ want to know the solution to the sausage mystery, no matter how minor of a mystery it might be.

Maybe she can do both.

She'll just have to be fast.

 

&

 

"... Frank?"

The sky is almost completely clear tonight, the stars shining down on them as the wind whistles coldly by them.

"You figured it out?"

Frank, for his part, looks almost as surprised to see her as she is him, blinking as he slowly shakes his head. "Uh-- no, I thought you had. I was sent this note--"

"Wait." Nancy reaches into her bag, pulling out her own note to hand it to Frank, crossing the distance between them. "Did it look like this?"

Taking it, Frank slowly looks it over before nodding. "Uh, yeah, actually. It was like that exactly."

"I don't suppose someone we're expecting a third person to come here and reveal the answer to the mystery to us?"

"I don't actually know. I guess the only option we have is to wait, right?"

Nancy glances down at her watch, Frank mirroring the action. Well. It seems they both have someone else to be kissing at midnight.

"Yeah," she says, leaning back against one of the pillars. "I guess so."

 

&

 

"Hey guys… what's with the long faces?"

Joe swallows hard, shifting slightly in his seat. Their hideout is the possibly most cramped alcove in the world, but it'll do for their purposes-- first, making sure that the door is and stays locked at least until after midnight, and two, getting to see if Frank and Nancy look as flushed and happy as they're supposed to once they _do_ emerge.

Still, Iola is right about one thing. There's an awkward air hanging in their hangout spot that doesn't subside even as Iola squeezes in beside them.

"We… had an unfortunate run-in… when we went to send off the notes in the owlery."

"Saw something we… probably weren't supposed to see."

"Joe, do you have a black eye?!"

"We walked in on Alicia DeSoto and Dagny Silva making out..." Bess explains, a soft sigh leaving her, "and then Joe got… Joe had a little… incident."

"I mean, her knee was between Alicia's! I'm not saying I'm entirely blameless here, I'm just saying that no man with eyes and a sex drive could blame me for what happened!"

"So Dagny punched him," Bess finishes, her shoulders sagging slightly as Iola snorts in obvious amusement, reaching up to gently touch at Joe's temple.

"Oh, Joe! You poor thing. How are things going with the two lovebirds up there?"

"Well, Bess figured out the Anti-Alohomora spell that we'd need to use because she's great, but we also haven't heard them try to get out, which _could_ mean that they're already busy getting it on up there, but… remains to be seen. They've also only been up there for..." Joe glances at his watch, "five minutes, but that's beside the point."

 

&

 

"I guess no one's coming." As disappointing as that fact is, Nancy has to admit at least that much.

"How long do you think we should wait up here?"

"I was kind of hoping to make it to the party in Ravenclaw Tower in time for midnight… were you going to that?"

"I was, yeah. Only heard about it today, but it sounds like it'll be a good time."

"I didn't know you even knew the sausage mystery was a mystery at all."

Frank grins. "Bess and George more or less roped me into it. I figured you'd appreciate knowing who tried to poison you."

"Poison me?!" Nancy laughs. "You mean you've heard about what happened?"

"Hasn't everyone, by now? Poor Nickerson, huh?" He glances back at the stairwell. "Shall we try to make it back to Ravenclaw Tower before midnight?"

Nancy nods, feeling more tired suddenly than she has in a while. "Let's."

Frank lets her lead the way, which means that she's the first to discover the secret the door to the Tower holds.

"It's locked," she tells him over her shoulder, frowning as she attempts to use _Alohomora_ on the door. Nothing. "Still locked."

"Let me see that," he says, working his way to the front to try it himself. "Huh. That's… strange."

 

&

 

"I think I hear them at the door!" Bess whispers, leaning forward as though seeing the door would actually help matters.

"It sounds like they're trying to get out."

"Darn," Joe says, snapping his fingers, "guess they're not getting it on just yet."

"Well, _that_ wasn't a likely scenario from the start," Bess counters, shrugging softly. "I mean, I don't think she ever even slept with Ned."

"Huh. Wonder why he stayed with her for so long."

"Joe!" Iola's eyes widen as she whacks him in the arm.

"Hey, I'm a wounded man! How dare you further injure the disabled?!"

Iola just rolls her eyes as Bess shakes her head. "He stayed with her because they'd been together forever and he was loyal. Painfully loyal."

"Gotta say, can't think of a lot of guys that would be that loyal… Frank and myself obviously excluded."

"Guys!" Iola shushes them. "Listen!"

Sure enough, the clock tower chimes midnight, and with it, the arrival of the new year, Bess pursing her lips.

"They're still working at the door, aren't they?"

"Dammit," mutters Joe. "Those two are impossible!"

 

&

 

"And there's midnight," Nancy sighs, Frank shaking his head.

"Actually, this door _does_ sometimes get stuck. Let me just-- here, pull back." Nancy does as instructed as Frank tries his shoulder at it, the door finally relenting on the third try. "A-ha! Guess no one was trying to keep us locked out in the cold, after all." Frank throws her a grin. "Shall we head to Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Lead the way, Frank Hardy."

 

&

 

Ravenclaw Tower is already bustling with activity by the time they get there, people from all other houses milling about the largely open space, the occasional cup of firewhiskey deftly hidden from Jeff's gaze, Jamila doing her best as head girl to instead simply look the other way.

"You're late," Alejandro tells her once they arrive, Nancy unable to help but watch Frank and Callie kissing out of the corner of her eyes. "I don't suppose you'd still fancy that kiss?"

"My new year won't officially start until it happens."

"Well, then I'll definitely have to oblige," Alejandro chuckles, leaning in to kiss her.

It's soft and slow, not as firm as Grigor's kiss, and certainly not as insistent, and it's here and now that she realizes that she doesn't actually remember what Ned's kisses ever felt like, only able to recall the soft pecks they were reduced to in the last few years of their relationship.

"Thank you," she tells him once he pulls away, Alejandro offering her a smile.

"Happy New Year."

"Nancy!"

Turning to look at Bess, Nancy smiles. "Oh, hi, Bess! I didn't see you around here. Did you get to kiss anyone at midnight?"

"... no, I got… distracted..."

"New Year's Eve fact!" Alex Trang comes up between them, pulling her arms around the both of them with a grin. "The reason New Year's Eve kisses exist is because of German folklore! Legend has it that how you start your new year will decide how the whole rest of your year will go! As for all the drinking and festivities, the vikings started that with their winter solstice celebrations. Cool, right?"

Bess just pouts. "Great. That means the rest of my year is going to be crappy and disappointing."

"It means the my year will be spent solving mysteries!" Nancy announces happily, even if her gaze keeps invariably being torn to where Frank and Callie are chatting, obviously having a good time.

Feeling someone's hand on her arm, Nancy turns to find Alejandro again. "Lunch by the Great Lake tomorrow? Around noon?"

"That sounds great. I'll be there."

"Hey, guys!" George comes up to them, a grin on her face and a cup of firewhiskey in her hand. "I don't know about you guys, but this party is _lit_!"

"Speak for yourself," Bess grumbles, Nancy just laughing.

"Some complications came up, but nothing we couldn't overcome."

 

&

 

"It's nice out here," Nancy says, reclined back against one of the trees surrounding the lake, comfortable and warm atop the blanket Alejandro brought out with them. "Peaceful."

They just had sandwiches packed, but they're more than enough when coupled with the view, Nancy smiling as she lets her eyes close for a moment. It's when she opens them again, letting her gaze roam around the edge of the lake, that she catches sight of Joanna Riggs glaring at… them? Her? She can't be sure.

"Wait..." she says slowly, the realization of the rather deliberate placement of their kiss yesterday coming to mind. Now that she thinks about it, Alejandro didn't send her a candy cane, yet he was the one that ended up asking her out. "You're doing this to make Joanna Riggs jealous."

"And why shouldn't I? Aren't you doing the exact same thing with that guy you like, Frank Hardy?"

"I… that's not..."

"Isn't it? I think you'll find that it is. But if you'd rather cut this… 'date' short..."

Catching sight of Frank and Callie making their way down to the docks, Nancy stiffens. "No," she shakes her head. "This is fine."

Alejandro follows her gaze until he registers who it is at the docks, a small smile on his face as he laughs. "I thought so."

 

&

 

"This is all wrong!" Bess declares loudly at the ceiling of the Three Broomsticks before finally deciding to just go for it and wave her fist at it for good measure. "She's out on a date with Alejandro?! No! How could our plan fail so terribly?!"

"What we really need," Joe thinks, reclining in his seat as he considers their situation over his butterbeer, "is a more romantic location."

"Like where?"

"Hell if I know."

"Maybe the kitchens? Maybe if it was set up to be romantic..."

"Isn't there also a room for things exactly like this? Room of Requirement, I think it's called?"

"Oh, yeah." Bess nods, thinking over their options. Nothing ideal, certainly. But at least the house elves would help her. "Man, I wish George wasn't busy with quidditch practice."

"Quidditch practice? But we don't practice over break."

"You don't? Huh. Maybe it's just Ravenclaw then."

"Damn," he mutters. "No wonder they beat us, if they're even practicing over the Christmas hols.

Bess sighs, the sound long and heavy. "I don't know if you noticed this, but this is the lamest date ever."

Joe laughs. "Yeah, kind of noticed that when we completely forgot to kiss at midnight, huh?"

"I guess we just make better friends than we do, uh… boyfriend and girlfriend? Not that we've really been acting like boyfriend and girlfriend, but…" She shrugs. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Well, uh..." Joe rubs the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly for a moment, "now that we're not obligated to go on a date anymore, would you mind if I go work on my potions essay? I've kind of been putting it off."

"Oh, uh-- yeah, of course! Go, um, do your work! I'll hold the fort down here and keep brainstorming!"

She's left with two half-drunk mugs of hot butterbeer when she catches sight of someone she recognizes, but only just barely. He's a Hufflepuff, because she knows she's seen him around the common room, and he's in her year, because she's seen him in her classes. But it's like he's invisible, quiet, as he seems now, too, spending time here by himself, of all things. He looks… sad. Lonely.

Picking up the mugs, she makes her way over to him, a bright smile on her face as she takes a seat opposite.

"Hi! I'm Bess Marvin."

"I know who you are."

"I brought butterbeer!"

"Wasn't Joe Hardy _just_ drinking from that mug?"

"Oh! Here, I can drink from that one." Sliding the mugs, she switches their positions with a triumphant grin. "You can have mine."

"..."

If it's possible, he looks even more perturbed by that idea.

"You seemed lonely!" she explains, or at least tries to. "So I thought I'd come over and... say hi!"

"Groovy."

His voice sounds like… velvet. Fine wine. Rich, fancy things.

"Henry, was it? It seems like I've seen you everywhere, but never… _seen you_ , you know?"

"People rarely do. I tend to fly under most people's radar, which, frankly, suits me just fine."

"But… you're a Hufflepuff! We're friendly, social people by nature! You mean you've never made any friends here your whole time at Hogwarts?!"

"I guess I'm just one of those Hufflepuffs that ended up there because we didn't really fit in anywhere else. I'm a hard worker, sure, but..." He shrugs. "Why are you bothering to talk to me, anyway?"

"I just… thought it'd be fun."

"I'm not. But I'm sure you've already caught onto at least that much." He sighs. "Well, you've done your social duty and hung out with the outcast. You can leave now and have it be socially acceptable."

"But… I don't want to leave!" Bess says, ever-defiant, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You're… weird, you know that, right? And that's saying a _lot_ coming from the number one weirdo at Hogwarts."

"You're not _that_ weird."

"You see a lot of goths around Hogwarts?"

"Mel Corbalis? She's in our year and house, too. Why don't you spend time with her?"

"I've never really been, uh… _great_ … with girls. And besides, goth or not, she's not really my type."

She wants to ask him who his type is, if not Mel, but doesn't ultimately manage to work up the courage.

Why she cares in the first place is a question that plagues her for the rest of the weekend.

 

&

 

"Hi, Ned."

She sounds as tired as she feels as she comes to sit at the edge of Ned's bed in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, Nance! Didn't expect a visit from you… I hate to say it, but I'm still throwing up kind of a lot, so you might want to keep your distance."

She laughs. "I'm not that worried. But I am really sorry about the sausages, even if I couldn't have anticipated that Burt and Dave would give them to you. I did think they looked kind of suspicious, you know."

It's Ned's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I don't blame you, so you don't need to worry about that. "

It goes quiet when Nancy doesn't say anything, Ned finally opening his mouth again after a few moments. "Say, uh… does this mean that… uh, maybe the distance made you want to get back together?"

Nancy blinks. It's the last thing she expected him to ask, and for a long while she just stares at him rather dumbly. "Um… no, Ned."

"Yeah," he laughs again, Nancy's stomach tightening with an undeniable sense of guilt. "I kind of got a clue when you didn't respond to any of my letters."

She doesn't even remember reading his letters-- she remembers putting them in her drawer, telling herself she'd get to them, but then she'd get too caught up in her latest mystery novel all over again.

Maybe it really is as she thought it. She's a bad girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Ned, I really am. But I do think this is for the best."

"It's okay, Nance," he smiles, reaching to take her hand. "I do, too."

It would have been a nice moment had he not taken that moment to start vomiting into the bucket beside his bed.

 

&

 

She ends up going back to reread his letters, each one more painful than the next.

 

> _Dear Nancy,_
> 
> _I know it's only been a little over a week, but I miss you. I'm thinking of coming back early over break instead of staying here like I'd planned after the incident with the candy canes. Sorry about that again… I kind of went overboard this year, but I wanted to make up for any failings I might have exhibited as a boyfriend._
> 
> _I know we never did a lot of romantic things back when we were together, but maybe if you decided to change your mind, that could change? We could go on more Hogsmeade weekend outings just the two of us instead of always going as a group, take more walks together… maybe even start holding hands when we walk through the halls again._
> 
> _I know you haven't responded to my last three letters yet, but I'm still holding out hope. Let me know what you think!_
> 
> _Ned_
> 
>  

She has to make herself stop after that one, taking out some parchment of her own to write out a note.

 

> _Ned,_
> 
> _~~I'm sorry if~~ I was ever a terrible girlfriend to you, and I'm sorry for that. I'm not a terribly good friend, either, so I suppose it's just in my nature to be bad at handling people. _
> 
> _I haven't changed my mind, but if we can learn to really be friends after the dust on all of this settles a bit, I'd like that a lot._
> 
> _Ever yours,  
>  Nancy_
> 
> _P.S.: I won't mind if you decide to start dating Deirdre, I really won't. I wish you all the happiness in the world._
> 
>  

Folding up the parchment, she sighs. It's not much, but it'll have to do.

 

&

 

School starting again feels like a whirlwind of activity, essays piled atop essays in seemingly each of their classes, each one harder and longer than the next. Nancy spends most of the next week holed up in the library alongside Bess and George, Bess almost never seen without a ruler in her hand as she measures essay inches and does her best to stretch out her ideas as much as humanly possible.

"As useful as nonverbal spells are," Bess mutters under her breath as she glares at her ruler, "I really, really hate them right now."

"Oh hey," George nods to the entrance, letting her quill twirl between her fingers, "Ned's here. You wanted to talk to him, didn't you?"

"YES!" Bess' outcry is almost unanimously met with people shushing her from all around the library, but she doesn't seem to care, just evidently grateful to have an excuse to stop writing her paper as she gets up. "I'll be right back!"

"What's she off to?"

"She's got this crush on this guy that's also in Hufflepuff, our year."

"I _do_ not!" she shouts back, once again met by a chorus of, this time, more insistent shushers.

"Oh, she does, too." George rolls her eyes. "She just won't admit it. But she's been obsessed with the poor guy, not that you'd ever hear her tell _him_ that. Although she really should, because I'm tired of hearing about it."

"Who is he?"

"Henry Bolet Jr. Kind of easy to overlook. Poor kid's sort of invisible."

Bess slinks back to their table with a soft whimper as she sinks down in her seat, just shaking her head. "His only living relative just died."

"Oh, _brother_."

"Don't give me that look, George! That poor boy is all alone-- he's an orphan! His parents died when he was eight… Ned really knows him better than I expected, honestly, but I guess it's kind of hard to overlook someone for six years if you share a dormitory..."

" _Now_ will you ask him out already? You can make him… I don't know, less lonely, or something."

"Actually, that reminds me. George, we need to meet. About, uh… something. There are important things to be talked about! Joe can come, too."

"What's this about?" Nancy looks up from her paper, just this side of quizzical.

"Nothing! It's about your birthday. I can't tell you more than that. Sorry. Confidential birthday discussion. I'll tell you when and where, George. But, uh… surreptitiously."

"Merlin, you are _so_ dramatic sometimes."

Bess squeals. "I knew I could count on you!"

Considering that her birthday is in May, Nancy can't help but doubt whatever these super secretive plans of theirs are, not that she's about to point out as much to the two of them. The best-laid plans of Bess's, after all, hardly ever pan out in the first place.

 

&

 

"Attention Agents and Operatives of Operation Get-Frank-And-Nancy-Together! We're here to discuss… getting Frank and Nancy together! Our last plan utterly failed. Recent brainstormings between Agent Hardy and myself have yielded the following potential locations."

Waving her wand at the presentation easel beside her, new words appear.

  * Room of Requirement
  * Kitchens
  * Madam Scallari's



"Now, the last one was not brainstormed by both of us, but rather, was thought up by me when I couldn't sleep last week Wednesday. But that doesn't make it any less genius, especially if we coordinate all of this to happen on-- you named it-- Valentine's Day!"

"You have to actually wait for someone to name something if you're going to say 'you named it', Bess," George points out, Bess throwing her a _look_.

"I don't see you contributing to this masterpiece, so _maybe_ the peanut gallery should consider that _first_ before throwing judgment calls around!"

"All right, so… I get that we could lock the doors on the Room of Requirement," Joe reasons, "but wouldn't one of us have to be in it for it to look the way we wanted it to look in the first place? And what about the kitchens? They could just leave."

"The same is true of Madam Scallari's. I mean, I think I'd run from that place if I got taken there."

"I'm getting to all that! Gee, so impatient." Tapping her wand to the Room of Requirement, a new list appears beneath it.

  * **Pros:** Customizable to our desires!
  * **Cons:** We'd have to be in there the whole time, probably hiding in a cramped space like a closet.



"See? I've thought of everything."

"Impressive," Joe nods, Bess beaming as she taps on the word _kitchens_.

  * **Pros:** I'm friends with the house elves. They could set up the space and try to keep them in there as long as possible.
  * **Cons:** House elves are weaker than humans.



"Uh," says Joe, "that last bullet there is terrifying."

"Well, I don't think she's implying that your brother would punt a house elf across the room if he couldn't leave the kitchens."

"That's comforting," Joe nods, even if he looks a bit alarmed regardless, Bess moving on to the last bullet point on the list.

  * **Pros:** Terrifyingly romantic atmosphere.
  * **Cons:** Makes most ~~men~~ people run screaming; could be hard to keep them there.



"Uh, ya think?"

"Maybe let's go with the one most likely to work first?" George suggests, cocking her head at the list. "Then if it does work, we don't even have to worry about how to get them to go to and stay in Madam Scallari's."

"Good point," Joe nods. "But we'll also need to come up with a way to get them to someplace like the Room of Requirement. And if all that doesn't work?" He shudders. "It's going to get harder each time as they start catching onto what we're trying to do. We'll need to start getting creative. Maybe ask a bunch of first years to chase them into one of these places so they'll be afraid to leave! Two birds, one stone!"

"We'd have to pay the kids to cooperate with us, and we all know that I'm completely broke," Bess reasons, slowly tapping her chin. "The kitchens will be easy enough. I can just pretend that I forgot something there and ask her to help her get it… and you can probably ask the same of Frank, Joe."

"Kind of a lame thing to ask, seeing as we're right next to the kitchens..."

"Well, _yeah_ , we'd have to be nowhere near the Hufflepuff commons when asking… neutral ground would be best. Like the library."

"Or the Great Hall," George reasons, Joe nodding his assent.

"Would also help if we could somehow keep them from eating dinner..."

Joe shrugs. "Might as well try it, right?"

"Some plan is better than no plan!" Bess declares, throwing them both a grin. "We can solidify this over the next two weeks and then prepare for launch!"

 

&

 

"Well," Grigor says, blinking at the forest before them. "I guess this is the sort of place where the phrase _live fast and die young_ would apply… really well..."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be so bad," Nancy reasons, though she's not entirely sure, even as she says it, whether she's more trying to reassure herself of that or him.

The fact of the matter is that the forest looks foreboding at best at night, the two prefects slowly making their way in, the crunch of the frozen leaves underfoot seeming to only add to the slightly creepy undertones of their walk.

"If that kid didn't already get themselves killed out here..." He shakes his head. "I think I might help the little shit along."

"Although at this rate…" Nancy continues, looking around her as she holds the lantern up higher. "Considering how long they've been out here, I think cold might be their greatest foe."

"Probably, yeah." It's a somber thought, that, sent out on an errand to look for a missing Gryffindor first year, they could unwittingly stumble across their body, instead.

"Sorry," she says, a small smile playing on her features as she wraps her robe more tightly about her form, "didn't mean to so drastically bring the mood down."

"Hey," he grins, "I'm just as guilty, right? So no worries. Besides-- far be it from me to miss out on the fact that this would _obviously_ be super romantic if it wasn't for the fact that we _could_ be coming across a dead body any moment now. Kind of would kill the mood… and would probably kill my chances permanently."

Grigor's an interesting guy. Curious, certainly. Different.

"Maybe," she smiles, unable to help but. "But I wouldn't be too worried about that if I were you. Your chances are already pretty good."

"Yeah? Glad to hear it."

"You _are_ pretty charming."

"And _definitely_ glad to hear that, especially considering all the practicing I've been doing."

"At being charming?" Nancy laughs.

"You know it!" He ends up stopping them both, his hand shooting out to stop her-- and to protect her, it occurs to her. "Did you hear that?"

"It's a forest; you might have to be more specific."

"I just-- thought I heard something."

It's mere moments later that Grigor is pelted in the face with a snowball, the poor guy sputtering at best as he tries to recover from the shock as much as the cold.

"What the--"

"Halt! Who goes there! By order of the ice witch--"

"Woah, easy there, Freddie!" Nancy laughs, unable to help her utter relief. "We're not here to hurt you! We're just here to bring you safely back to the castle."

"Also, uh--" Grigor keeps trying to wipe his face dry, his words seemingly a bit behind his thoughts. "We'd really like to know how you managed to survive out here for that long in the cold."

Freddie heaves a great sigh before finally reemerging from her ice fort. "Fine. I guess I was ready to go home, anyway."

 

&

 

Nancy is almost infinitely grateful once they're back in Gryffindor Tower, the incoming snowstorm on the way back managing to almost drench all three of them.

They-- that is, Nancy and Grigor-- end up going upstairs to change into their pajamas before returning down to their common room, Nancy already curled up in a blanket by the fire as Grigor rejoins her.

"You know," he says, "as gross as that was, it was actually pretty fun with you. Thanks for the outing, Drew.

"Always happy to oblige."

"The only thing that seems to be missing now… is some hot cocoa."

It's not that she's disagreeing, not exactly. She'd love some hot cocoa right about now. But… "We're in pajamas."

"Yeah, so? We'll hurry. Why should the Hufflepuffs always get to have all the fun?"

Nancy sighs. "I guess you _do_ have a point there."

 

&

 

It's less than two weeks later that Nancy finds herself in the kitchens all over again, this time because she missed out on dinner entirely while working on yet another essay in the library with her friends.

( _It's no big deal,_ Bess had insisted. _I go there all the time. The elves love to help out if you're hungry!_ )

"Frank? What are you doing here?"

"Just…" he sighs. "You know, the usual. Too busy studying to really notice the time… missed out on dinner."

The house elves seem beside themselves tonight, chattering excitedly as they start urging the two of them to a small corner where a small table has already been set up.

It's like something out of a Disney film, a romantic Italian dinner table for two with spaghetti meant to be eaten until their lips touch completely by accident.

It occurs to her that she's now come to the kitchens with three different guys, and how all that really must look.

"I have a feeling this isn't meant for us," Frank mutters, shaking his head, obviously somewhat at a loss. "Are you _sure_ we're not intruding?" he asks one of the house elves, who insistently keeps pushing at his calves to get him to keep walking toward the table until Frank laughs, his hands up in obvious surrender. "Okay, okay! I'm sitting! No need to kick up a fuss."

He's not the only one being pushed toward the table, Nancy moving to take a seat as Frank blinks at the plate. "Uh-- not to be ungrateful, or anything, but… this isn't gonna be enough for two people. We might need another plate… at least?"

Nancy laughs. "Really highlights that feeling that this wasn't meant for us, right?"

"No kidding." Frank throws her a grin, as the elves seem to reluctantly relent, another plate appearing before Nancy.

"There, that's better!"

"So," Frank continues, pulling some spaghetti onto his spoon to twirl, "did you ever figure out who sent you those sausages?"

"No, but I've been so busy with school since it started up again that I haven't really been able to do any sleuthing. Hence dinner in the school kitchens!"

Frank laughs, a wonderful, bright noise that fills the air around her and makes her feel almost drunk with happiness in that moment, the realization hitting her that she's able to just… talk to him again, and how painfully good that feels.

"You're a really good friend, Frank," she says, her gaze undeniably warm as she reaches over to touch on his hand. "Thank you."

If Frank flinches, the moment is barely even there, not that Nancy can tell why it happened at all. It's not as though she meant anything by touching him, but then again, she supposes she doesn't know Callie all that well, either.

At the same time, he also doesn't pull away.

"How are things going with Callie, anyway?" she finally says, taking her hand off his as she turns back to her food, even if her focus is still entirely on Frank, as though she just can't help herself.

"Oh, uh--" He swallows down the awkward moment with a sip of wine (all the more reason to think that this wasn't intended for them, not that Nancy can will herself to feel too terribly guilty over that) before shaking his head. "Uh, great! Yeah-- really great, actually. What about you and, uh… Alejandro?"

"I'm not dating Alejandro," she says, unable to help but wish that she _was_ dating someone right now, if only just to make Frank as jealous as she feels.

"Oh, I thought--"

"He was just my New Year's Eve date," she clarifies, careful to leave out any mention of their outing to the lake-- or the fact that she saw him and Callie there, too.

There are about roughly a million things going unsaid in that moment. The only one relevant, however, seems obvious.

_Have I missed my chance?_

 

&

 

Bess slumps down onto the biggest, fluffiest of the Hufflepuff common room couches, an exaggerated pout on her face as she glares at Joe.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's not my fault!"

"The wine did nothing, they ate off completely separate plates, the romantic candlelight was _useless_ , there was no dramatic kiss at the end of the long spaghetti noodle…!"

"I always did think that was kind of weird. No one makes spaghetti noodles that long."

"Joe!" She tosses a pillow at his head. "Not helping!"

"All right, all right! So it didn't work! So what? This is why you had more than one plan, right?"

"Well, _yeah_ , but I really liked this one! It had loads of potential. And for once we didn't have to wait outside like a bunch of creeps which will be even worse if we implement the Room of Requirement plan because we'll be stuck in a cupboard!"

"Uh, _you'll_ be the one stuck in a cupboard. You're forgetting that no one actually wants to do that."

"Meanwhile," Bess forges onward, completely ignoring Joe's remark, "Nancy keeps going on dates with people she's not even meant to be with! It's not fair!"

"I thought she just went out with Alejandro del Rio for New Year's."

"That is beside the point!" There's a beat as an idea seems to strike Bess, her whole face lighting up as Joe's eyes widen in self-evident alarm. "I've got it!"

"Oh Merlin. Do I even want to know?"

"Of _course_ you want to know! Your brother was so jealous of Ned all the time, right?"

"Uh..."

"So we just need someone that he'll be jealous of but totally won't feel threatened enough by to think that he wouldn't be the obvious alternative choice! Colin! Come over here!"

"... are you referring to me?"

Joe groans. "Leave those damn tiles alone already!"

"They're _called_ tesserae, and they are infinitely more beautiful than anything you will ever gaze upon."

"Right..." Joe nods, slowly turning to look at Bess with a soft shrug. "Yeah, there's no way Frank would feel threatened by this guy."

"I… I _am_ still standing here."

"Okay, here's the plan," Bess continues, this time ignoring Colin, "you ask out Nancy. Take her out-- but tell us where you're taking her so we can make sure Frank will be there."

"I happen to have feelings, too, you know!"

"Hey Baxter," Joe chuckles, "if you can capture her heart, by all means, you might as well try. We just don't think you can actually do it. That's all."

"Fine. As I happen to find her perfectly captivating, I will try to capture Nancy's heart."

"Good luck," Bess says, somehow managing to keep a straight face instead of breaking out into the laughter she so desperately seems to want to, "and remember to keep us updated!"


	7. Chapter 7

"The strangest thing has been happening lately," Nancy ends up telling Bess over lunch one Wednesday, reaching to add some more roast chicken onto her plate. "I've been getting these odd letters."

Bess' mouth is still full by the time she responds, only barely managing to avoid the spewing of food all over the place. "Wha do you mea?"

"Just..." Nancy frowns, shaking her head as she reaches into her bag, pulling out a whole bundle of letters to hand across the Gryffindor table. "Here, see for yourself."

 

> _My dearest Nancy,_
> 
> _You are resplendent, more so even than my most beautiful tesserae. I can only imagine that your heart has already been claimed by someone else and more worthy, but if I could be granted the honor of going on even just one date with you, it would be the greatest gift I could ever ask for._
> 
> _Yours, Sincerely and Forever,  
>  Your Secret Admirer_

 

Bess is just blinking in disbelief as she sets the letter down.

"They're all like that," Nancy explains. "What's more, this handwriting is the same as the one that was on the gift label for the sausages I was sent for Christmas. Not to mention that the last one actually included.." She reaches into one of the envelopes, pulling out a small blue tile. "A tessera."

"... oh no," Bess whispers, her eyes widening as she rapidly puts two and two together, staring wide-eyed, despairingly, almost, at her plate.

" _Bess_." Her tone is just this side of lecturing. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I would never… not tell you anything… ever." She shakes her head even as she seems to be adamantly avoiding Nancy's gaze on hers, Nancy narrowing her eyes.

" _Beeeeess_!" There's that lecturing tone again.

"Okay, fine!" Bess throws her arms up in obvious frustration. "It's Colin! Happy now?!"

"Actually… I am. At least that finally solves that mystery. I'll have to tell Frank!"

"I didn't realize it was him until you mentioned the handwriting and the tesserae, but yeah, it's Colin."

"Do I know him?"

"He's a year younger than us and--" she glances back at the Hufflepuff table, "apparently finds you resplendent."

"Yeah, that part is a bit weird," George acknowledges as she joins them, Bess' face lighting up at the sight of her cousin.

"There you are!"

"Yeah, sorry. Quidditch practice has kind of taken over my life lately."

"Just _lately_?!"

"I think you'd be surprised. We play Slytherin at the end of the month, and, if history is any indication, we're going to be steam-rolled by them."

"Probably," Bess nods, digging into her shepherds pie again as George throws her a glare.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, I'm just confirming what we already know to be true."

George sighs. "Even with the practicing we've been doing, it'll be a miracle if we do win. But I'm losing out hope. You never know, in a one-on-one between Leela Yadav and Jeff Akers for the Snitch… Leela's probably still going to win."

"Ready for Herbology, ladies?"

"Let's do it."

  

&

 

The rain is coming down in sheets by the time they get to the green houses, the pitter-patter against the glass an almost deafening white noise.

"I was not ready for Herbology," Bess winces, the very picture of anxiety, staring at the Venomous Tentacula as though it might shoot venom at her, bite her, or try to strangle her at any moment, if not all three at once. " _Ohhhh_ , Merlin. Oh, Merlin. This is bad."

"You know, it would be really great if you were actually helping me and not just watching me do all the work," George groans, fighting one of the vines as it tries to wrap around her arm.

"I'm sorry! This is terrifying! I don't want to die!"

"You won't die-- ah, _fuck_!" Bess' eyes go _wide_ at the sight of the Venomous Tentacula actually digging its teeth down into George's arm, a wave of panic seemingly erasing every last bit of magic Bess has ever known. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _getitoff_!"

George is damn lucky that Professor Craven swears more than any of them combined.

Right now, however, she seems far more concerned with the plant's teeth sunken deep into her flesh.

" _Diffindo_!"

It's Leela who, surprisingly, is the first to act, severing three of the arms from the Tentacula to make it retract its fangs, Professor Craven rounding the tables to rush to where George is clutching onto her bleeding, pussing, rapidly blistering arm.

"Ten points to Slytherin for Yadav's quick thinking, and ten points from Hufflepuff for your refusal to help in a way that could have stopped this from happening, Marvin! How could anyone be this stupid?! _Arrrrgh_!"

Behind him, two plant pots fall and shatter on the floor, Bess flinching.

"Clean that up, Marvin! And so help me _god_ , if you use magic…! If I could fire you, I would! Now, I have to take Ms. Fayne to the hospital wing, but if I come back and find that any of you have been slacking off, I'll see to it that you get detention for _at least_ a week!"

Outside, a loud crack of thunder seems to break the awkward silence following George and Professor Craven's departure, the class all-chatter as Bess crouches down to start gathering up pieces of porcelain, Henry coming over to help her.

"Herbology is one of my favorite classes," Bess chokes out, unable to keep herself from crying, desperately trying to blink away the tears even as they keep coming. "But he hates me."

"I wouldn't take it that seriously," Henry says, continuing to pick up porcelain shards. "He hates everyone."

"Not his own house. But I think he'd hate me even if I was in Slytherin."

"We got pretty lucky with Hotchkiss, huh?"

Bess sniffs, nodding as she stops to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "I'm sorry about all this."

"No big deal. I mean-- they are pretty scary."

She nods again. "Thank you, Henry. I'm just-- I'm not even sure how to clean this up. Does he just… want me to give him the dirt and the shards?"

"He told you that you couldn't use magic to fix this, right?" Henry starts, a rather curious look on his face. "But he didn't tell me that."

"Oh, you really don't have to do that--"

"No big deal," he says, pulling out his wand to put the pots back together. "Promise."

 

&

 

Henry ends up taking another ten-point penalty thanks for helping Bess, but neither of them seem to care. What Bess _does_ care about a great deal, however, is George's condition, Nancy and Bess making their way to the Hospital Wing to see her almost as soon as Herbology is out.

"George!" Rushing over to her bed, Bess pulls her cousin into her arms for a hug, careful to avoid crushing her sling-wrapped arm.. "George, I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

"Hey, it's no big deal. Wasn't your fault, anyway. Some help might have been nice, but it's not like you could have stopped the Tentacula from biting me, no matter what Prof Craven thinks.

"When do you think you'll be out?" Nancy asks, moving to take a seat beside the bed.

"No idea. Apparently bites like these have killed people before, and my arm looks pretty horrifying right now, so Nurse Bluefoot says I'll be stuck here for at least a while longer, so I'll trust you two to bring me any homework assignments I might miss while I'm in here, all right?"

"But--" Bess blusters. "What about the plan?!"

Nancy frowns. "What plan?"

"I told Bluefoot that I better be out soon, because there's no way I'm just letting the Slytherin quidditch team take that win, but he didn't seem to care about that. So we might have to postpone Nancy's birthday plans."

"No!" Bess wails, Nancy narrowing her eyes as she looks from one to the other. She's missing something. She just doesn't know what that is.

"It's not all bad," Nancy points out. "Henry Bolet ended up helping you clean up after, right?"

"... yes."

"He has a girlfriend, you know," George says, managing to rapidly wipe the blush off Bess' face, her eyes going wide.

"What?!"

"Yeah-- I think her name is Summer. Slytherin. One year beneath us."

"How did you find out about that, George?"

George just shrugs. "I have my sources."

"Urghhh! I finally like a guy and he's nice and sweet and seems lonely and lovable and he's _taken_?! And by a Slytherin, no less?! Why, cruel world, _whyyyy_?"

"Easy, Bess," Nancy laughs, "I doubt it's a relationship to last the ages."

"Please, Nancy. You have to help me investigate this. If you find out anything about this Summer girl..."

"... I'll go straight to you. Yes."

"I know it'll be hard finding out anything about her since she's a Slytherin, but you, too, George? -- when you get out of the Hospital Wing, I mean."

George just laughs. "You got it. Should be suuuper difficult."

  

&

 

It seems the week for accidental mishaps. This time, it happens in Potions, and it's Joanna's fault.

Granted, all things considered, as far as potions go, the Draught of Living Death is one of the most difficult, and Thanos is a fairly imposing guy. In this case, as always, he commands attention like no one else, even when he's just making a delivery from one professor to another during a free period.

"Here," he says, tone deadpan, dropping the small satchel onto Professor Jovic's desk just in time for the potion's explosion from right behind Nancy. Where Joanna ducked-- and Deirdre was distracted by her conversation with Frank, Nancy could have had no way of knowing what was about to happen.

The hot, poorly-crafted potion seems to seep through her school uniform with astonishing rapidity, Nancy having long taken off her robe and sweater to leave her only in her blouse to keep working, the room always liable to feel uncommonly warm with all the various potions brewing over their bunsen burners. Her back is in pain-- searing, almost-- even though the most notable symptom she's experiencing seems to be the fact that she feels like she's about to pass out. To her left, she can hear her name-- Frank's voice, she thinks-- while Professor Jovic's cuts through the thick of her consciousness from another direction altogether, the man standing with some alarm.

"Mr. Ganas, take Ms. Drew to the Hospital Wing immediately."

The potion is cleaned off her back in swift order, even if the damage is already done, Thanos lifting her up over his shoulder to carry her up to Nurse Bluefoot.

"Mm… put me down."

"No. This is for your own good."

Her thoughts feel fuzzy and disjointed, but even in her state is the temptation to be her nosy little self ever-present.

"You're Thanos Ganas, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Not very talkative, I see."

"Mm."

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't ask so many questions. You should be focusing on your recovery."

"I'm fine," she lies. The pain her back is in is distracting almost to the point of feeling blinding, and she swallows hard.

"You don't have to pretend," he says, his voice as deeply and rumbling as ever. "No one blames you for being in pain."

He carries her the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing, George sitting up from her spot, eyes wide as he sets Nancy down surprisingly gently.

"Nancy?!"

Thanos remains silent as Nurse Bluefoot rushes over, nodding for Nancy to remain on her front before removing her top and bra with a wave of his wand and leaving her back exposed to the air. " _Ohhhh_ goodness. _Ohhhh_ , I'm _so_ relieved you brought her in when you did, Mr. Ganas. If you had waited much longer, she might have ended up with permanent scarring all over her back."

"Mm."

"Tell me, how exactly did this happen?"

"An improperly brewed Draught of Living Death exploded and covered her back."

"No _wonder_ she seems _so_ tired." Nurse Bluefoot's voice is doing more than enough to help contribute to that if Nancy's being honest, but as it is, all she can really focus on is the salve he seems to be spreading across her back to offer her some much-needed relief, Nancy letting out a soft whimper in the process.

"Mr. Ganas, is there a reason you're still here?"

"I would like to ask Ms. Drew a question."

"I'm afraid this may take a while. Mr. Ganas-- could you come back tomorrow?"

"Is she going to be all right?!" George asks, getting out of her bed to join Nancy as Thanos departs from the Hospital Wing.

"Now, now, Ms. Fayne, she should be just _fine_ , even if she might be in here for a couple of days."

George just shrugs. "Beats being in here alone."

  

&

 

Nurse Bluefoot's estimation ends up being accurate, with Nancy stuck in the Hospital Wing for at least a few days, though George's presence-- who switched beds to be beside Nancy-- helps tremendously when it comes to passing the time, the two of them playing Exploding Snap whenever not occupied by the piles of homework delivered by Bess at the end of each day.

Thanos doesn't come back the next day or the day after that, and when he does, it's only after George's medication has put her to sleep, striding in and pulling up a chair beside her bed, Nancy sitting up a bit from where she's lying on her front, her back still bare.

"You… wanted to ask me a question?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"Did you enjoy the firewhiskey?"

Nancy stares at him for a long moment, realization slowly coming over her. The firewhiskey she got for Christmas. It was from him?

"I..."

"There will be a party in the Slytherin common room after the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match on the 20th. You can bring it then."

He leaves without another word, Nancy blinking as she tries to process what just happened.

"Nancy, care to fill me in?!" George cuts in, sitting up in her spot in the bed.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"I was… for a while there. But I was _definitely_ awake for that stuff that just happened with you and Thanos."

"I… I don't even know what to make of it. I know he brought me in, but… I had no idea that that bottle of firewhiskey was his."

"So… are you coming to the party?"

Nancy shrugs. "I don't know. I hadn't really decided."

"Do you actually like Thanos?"

Nancy sighs. "I don't know that, either."

"I wouldn't, either. He doesn't exactly seem trustworthy."

"Why do you say that? Is it because he's a Slytherin?"

George snorts, looking at Nancy like she's lost her mind. "No, of course not! Why would I care if someone's from Slytherin or not? I mean, how could you possibly think that, considering?"

 _Considering what?_ Nancy wants to ask, but George just shrugs.

"I mean, I say go for it. No harm in attending the party, right?"

"No," Nancy says. "I guess not."

"Besides," George grins. "He _did_ spend the entire time Nurse Bluefoot was taking care of you blushing while you were lying there and topless."

 

&

 

"He's been like this for an hour!" Deirdre protests, clearly exasperated by now as she sits back on her haunches, Ned laid back against the cushions of one of the couches in the Hufflepuff common room. "There we were, just trying to have a good time, and suddenly he tries to leap on _Minkie McNabb_ \-- helping him get over Nancy Drew has already been enough of a nightmare already, I don't need _more_ competition--"

"I wouldn't really call this… _competition_ , Deirdre," Joe says, shaking his head as he keeps looking over Bess' potions book. "It says the effect of love potions will naturally wear off on their own given enough time."

"You think I want to wait for him to stop spewing about how much he loves that dumb bitch on _Valentine's Day Weekend_?!"

"She's _radiant_ ," Ned says, earning him a smack in the arm from Deirdre.

"Have you, uh," Joe starts, floundering a bit as she intensifies her death glare, "talked to Professor Jovic for a solution?"

Deirdre just rolls her eyes. "He _hates_ me. Why would he do anything to help me?"

"He hates _everyone_ , Deirdre," Joe counters, turning to look at Bess. "Hey, Bess? When is Nancy getting out of the Hospital Wing and back into the real world?"

"He does _not_ hate everyone!" Ryan shouts back from the other side of the room as Bess shakes her head.

"Well, _you_ go tell him we need an antidote for Amortentia, then!"

"Today, I think," Bess manages to somehow answer over the shouting. "Which _sucks_ because George is still an odd sort of off-shade of green and won't be out until Monday because, well, gee, the weekend can't be all that important to students!"

She knows she's pouting, and excessively so, but she can't help it. _There was supposed to be a plan!_

Joe frowns. "You okay there, Bess?"

"No, I am _not_ okay because it's _Valentine's_ on Sunday and this was supposed to be the way to make those two idiots finally get together and George was supposed to help me find a way to get them to the most awful and romantic place in the world and _ughhhh_!"

"How did I never notice before how beautiful she is she is before now?" Ned asks Joe, Deirdre seeming to turn increasingly red. "Do you think she'd ever consider going out with me on a date?"

"I'm gonna kill him. Joe, grab me a pan."

Over on the other end of the room, Ryan throws her hands up and rolls her eyes. "Fine! I'll go talk to Professor Jovic if none of you are willing to."

With Ryan gone, having been thoroughly ignored by everyone in the room, Bess forges onward regardless. "Joe, would you be willing to act as a stand-in for George?"

"Uh, I would, but I actually can't. I've already got my own plans on Valentine's Day."

Bess groans again, the sound loud as she pretends to swoon out of sheer frustration.

"Bess."

Looking up at the sound of her name being called, Bess' gaze meets Henry's from across the room, her heart skipping a beat as she scrambles to get up and hurry over to him.

"I don't suppose you had Madam Scallari's in mind for the location? Because I might have a better suggestion, though it would make sense why you haven't thought of it-- most people don't know it exists, and I only know about it because I overheard two prefects in discussion at breakfast."

He's successfully captured her interest hook, line, and sinker, Bess' eyes glued to Henry as she eagerly nods for him to continue. "What is it?"

"The Prefect's Bathroom."

"The… what?"

"Evidently, the prefect's have their own bathroom. Fancy, right? You need a password to get in, though."

"And you know about this because--"

"Because I overheard Magnus and Elisabet talking about unspeakably horrible things happening in there." He shrugs, almost casually. "Apparently it's a pretty romantic place. I didn't exactly ask for the details."

"Okay, so maybe… we bribe first years to lie and say that there's been a huge disaster in the prefect's bath."

"Why would a first year know about that? The only people that could know are prefects, which should imply that they should be able to handle the problem themselves, whatever it is."

"... unless… someone leaks the password."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Because," Bess gets a wonderfully devious glint in her eyes, "I can be _extremely_ convincing when I want to be."

 

&

 

True to form, Nancy is released from the hospital wing that evening, but it's Valentine's that ends up being the far more eventful day for her. Already, breakfast starts off with an owl delivery of a koko kringle bar, with the koko kringle count growing exponentially with what seems to be every mealtime.

"Nancy! How many is that by now?!"

"Uh…" Nancy opens her bag before taking a moment to count. "Twenty-four."

"This is ridiculous! And no note, either! What kind of Valentine's Day gift is that?!"

Even without a name to attach to the koko kringle deliveries, Nancy's day is already turning out to be far more romantic than Bess' is, even if she's far more concerned with making Nancy's-- and Frank's, for that matter-- as perfect as possible.

Which is precisely why her face lights up as much as it does when Yumi leaves the Gryffindor table for the Hufflepuff one where they are. "Nancy, I'm almost reluctant to tell you this," she says, hands on her hips, "but someone leaked the password to the Prefect's Bathroom, because it's really been making the rounds and there is no telling who might be taking a long, luxurious bath right now."

Luckily for Bess, Nancy is far too distracted by this information-- eyes wide in alarm-- to notice the gleeful look on her face. "... what password is making the rounds?"

" _Loulou is a very, very clever and beautiful bird_."

"Oh, shoot!" Nancy mutters, already getting her things together as Bess catches sight of Sonny telling the same thing to Frank on the next table over, her face splitting into a wide grin.

"I'm sorry, Bess, I need to deal with this-- I'll see you later, okay?"

"No worries! Be good! Be productive!" Bess waves to her before scooting down the table to get to Henry, her smile lecherous. "They're both _en route_ to the Baths! Time to strike!"

"I guess I didn't realize I was going with you."

"What!" Bess looks downright indignant. "Of course you are! Now come on! Everything is going to plan and it's all thanks to you-- no need to let the momentum slow now!"

  

&

 

"Well," Frank says, turning to find Nancy arriving in the Prefect's Bath behind him, "I guess we got here before anyone else did."

"They'll have to change the password again," Nancy sighs, setting her bag down. "I guess we should tell Professor Krolmeister so he can make sure it gets changed."

Frank nods, worrying his bottom lip as he looks over the Baths before them. "You know, I always forget this place even exists."

"Me, too," Nancy laughs. "It's too bad we didn't bring our swimsuits, huh?"

"Well, if you're in here alone, I know a lot of people will just… uh, forgo wearing a swimsuit at all."

"How'd you find out about the password leaking, anyway?"

"Sonny told me."

"... something tells me that means we didn't get here before anyone else did."

"Something else tells me he's always known," Frank chuckles, rolling his eyes as he shakes his head. "I mean, it's Sonny. It's practically his job to know these sorts of things."

"Were you there when Jamila caught the racketeering business he was running out of the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah," he laughs. "That was classic Sonny."

They're quiet for a long moment before Frank nods back to the door. "I guess that's my cue to go talk to Krolmeister while you hold down the fort here, huh?"

"Sure," Nancy says, doing her best to keep the undeniable tinge of disappointment out of her voice in the process.

Frank approaches the door, pauses, tries the handle. Tries the handle again. Then, finally, a chuckle leaves him. "Oh," he smiles. "Now I get it. Someone's playing a prank on us, Nance."

"... what do you mean?"

"Well, don't you think it's weird that we specifically were told to come here? Seems like someone-- most likely Hurricane Sonny-- thought it would be funny to lock the door on a couple of prefects." He turns to grin at her with a slight shrug. "Maybe not the exact way that I thought I'd be spending my Valentine's, but I guess we might as well make the most of it, right?"

"What do you suggest?"

Frank walks over to the mass of golden taps to pull out his wand and turn on all of them, differently-colored jets of water streaming out as he slowly starts working off his shoes. "We can dip our feet in, off course!"

"Seems like an awful lot of water for just our feet..."

"Better than giving this trickster what they want and getting annoyed about it, right?"

"You're certainly right about that!" Nancy laughs, reaching down to take off her shoes, as well.

  

&

 

"Do you think it's working?"

"I have _no_ idea," Henry answers quite honestly, just blinking at Nancy in disbelief. "Nor will I unless you magically produce some sort of listening device for us to use right about now--" He sighs. "Bess."

The sudden change of tone surprises her, Bess blinking as she turns to look at him, his shoulders slumped, expression dark. "... what?"

"You can stop pretending, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work because I _can't_ be fixed. I'm just… broken, okay? So you don't have to feel bad for me anymore and you don't have to keep hanging out with me just to feel better about yourself, or whatever it is that you're trying to do."

"But… that's not what I'm trying to do."

"I won't be offended, okay? You're not the first person that's taken pity on me."

"I--" _like you_. Except that she can't bring herself to say that, Bess swallowing hard. "I… I think you're great. And way more fun than you give yourself credit for. And this whole time I've known you I haven't hung out with you because of guilt or pity… except maybe the very first time. But I also realized that you're in my house and in my year and that I don't know you at all, and that was a terrible thing to realize about someone that I should clearly know way better! So I'd like to be your… friend." _Girl_ friend. Except that she doesn't say _girlfriend_ , either.

"... really?"

"Really," she says, nodding even as she knows that she's partially lying through her teeth. Oh, she's a terrible person.

 _I just want to kiss you_ , she thinks, and doesn't say that either.

 

&

 

"This is nice." Her feet are dangling in the water, rapidly shriveling up, bubbles floating through the air as she throws Frank a warm smile. He looks so relaxed like this, with his pants rolled up, his hands splayed behind him, eyes closed… it almost makes her regret not having the guts to suggest that they actually do get undressed-- at least down to their underwear-- to just enjoy the Baths like this in spite of not being alone and not having their bathing attire with them.

The door is even locked. No one would have to know.

"It is," Frank acknowledges in agreement, his voice soft and surprisingly soothing, as though he's almost as tired as the tension between them feels to her. How long have they been doing this, dancing around each other? How much longer are they meant to? Is this all they're ever meant to be, just friends that coexist in this eternal, liminal space of relationship ambiguity?

"Can't remember the last time I actually bothered relaxing, you know?"

Nancy nods her agreement. "And now our chances are almost up."

"It's almost like they put the Prefect's Bath in in the first place because they knew we'd lose our minds trying to juggle Prefect's duties and coping with O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

"It's not just prefects, though. Quidditch captains can use the Bath, too. I know George has on more than one occasion."

"Maybe Joe'll get lucky next year once Patrick Dowsett leaves," he laughs, the sound seeming to fill the whole room with light.

"Can you believe we only have one year left?"

"No. Not at all."

"What are you planning on doing after Hogwarts? Any plans?"

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, probably, like my dad. You?"

"That's the plan right now… that, or I branch off and become a private investigator. Think the Ministry would still hire me?"

"If they had that department… Merlin knows I'd join it."

"Bess wants to become a healer, George wants to go into quidditch… I've always wanted to be as sure as they are, but there are so many things I love. I'd love for any career of mine to be as versatile as my mind is. Something where I can travel and apply myself in a variety of ways. Something exciting."

"Private investigator might just be perfect for you. We'll have to petition the Ministry," he grins, and Nancy almost thinks he's being serious.

It's a good thought, though, a happy one, so she can't fault herself entirely for hoping.

  

&

 

"You have a girlfriend, right?"

Henry stiffens at her mention, but still he nods, the gesture almost more of a shrug than anything else.

"What's she like?"

Judging from the look on his face, she's something he wanted to desperately avoid talking about, Henry running his hand over his face as he refuses to meet Bess' gaze for a long moment, his fingers steepled over his knees, cross-legged.

"She's, uh… she's great."

"Oh," she says, feeling stupid.

"Why, what have you heard?"

"That her name is Summer."

"Yeah."

"Oh," she says again.

"She's just kind of… I don't know how to explain it."

"Tell me." The words shoot out of her like a rocket launcher as Bess' hand moves to atop Henry's as though desperately eager to clutch onto the one vulnerable thing he's said about Summer at all and drag it out of him at all costs.

"Well, it's just… I think she loves me back, but she's so unpredictable sometimes that I just… I don't know."

 _I think she loves me back_. Bess thinks she feels her heart wither up and die right then and there.

"Like... honestly, I don't even know if _she_ knows what'll make her happy, but whenever I try? It's just this... worst-case-scenario domino effect where I somehow end up always being the bad guy. Like for Christmas, I bought her a new set of really nice quills? But then she wants to know what good the quills are without really nice ink to go with it, and then it's the parchment, and now she expects me to buy her a damn quick-quotes quill saying that if she can write essays really fast she can spend more time with me, but when I try to talk to her about it, she just becomes irrational, and..."

"You're just spending money to keep her around," Bess whispers.

"Yeah." He really does sound like a broken man when he says it like that. "But I'm afraid that if I don't fulfill her wishes… I'm afraid she'll break up with me. And… I couldn't take that. Because… she's the only girlfriend I've ever had. Ever will have, probably."

"I really don't think that's true." It's as quiet as her words from before, Bess realizing a moment later that her hand is still on Henry's.

 _Exactly where it belongs,_ she decides, and keeps it there.

 

&

 

"I really do wish we had our bathing suits," Frank says alongside a soft sigh. He makes a good point. The water looks incredibly inviting, and if they had their bathing suits it wouldn't be too scandalous for them to be enjoying what is essentially a very large hot tub together.

"I mean..." And here Nancy hesitates. She's a good girl, not exactly the type to just barge into this sort of thing, and certainly not the type to just strip down in front of someone like Frank Hardy for no good reason. "Technically, we do have something _like_ our bathing suits."

Her train of thought certainly seems to pique his attention, Frank sitting up a bit as Nancy shifts in her own seat, her hands still splayed out on the cold tile under her thighs. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… there isn't all that big a difference between underwear and swimwear, right? Just… technically."

If _that's_ the most scandalous thing she's ever said, Nancy decides, that's not all that bad, really.

"... hang on," Frank mutters, pulling himself back up to standing as he makes his way back to the door to the Prefect's Bath. Still locked. "Well," he finally continues, "we're still stuck in here, so we might as well make the most of it, right? Besides… there's so many bubbles in here that we wouldn't see anything anyway, right?"

"And if we're relaxing to get back at Sonny..."

"What, we might as well do it right?" He laughs. "Scandalous, Nance."

She likes it when he calls her that, she realizes, Nancy slowly pulling herself up to a standing position, as well.

"Here, I'll turn around and then we won't turn and look until we're both under the bubbles, deal?"

Nancy laughs. "Deal."

Undressing is an efficient enough process when she's not wearing her uniform-- it is the weekend, after all-- Nancy carefully folding all of her clothes and setting them neatly aside in a small pile before turning back to the tub. Her underwear is plain, white cotton, but it's not like he'll see that or any other part of her, so she supposes worrying about it now is pointless, Nancy slowly slipping one already-rather-pruny foot inside before letting the other follow, her whole body sinking down, neck-high, into bubbles. This really was a perfect plan. All the relaxation and none of the inappropriate parts to go with it.

"Ready to turn around?"

"Yes."

Sure enough, she can't see a thing, Frank letting out a slow laugh as he sees her come into his field of vision. "I can barely even see your head!"

Grabbing a handful of foamy bubbles, she tosses it in Frank's general direction with a grin, Frank himself grabbing the proffered amount to fashion himself a beard. "Well? Am I ready to apply for Santa's position just yet?"

"Oh," Nancy laughs, " _definitely_."

"I guess this is one way to spend your Valentine's Day evening..."

"I was supposed to finish up that Ancient Runes essay for Professor van der Hune… I guess that'll be getting done over breakfast tomorrow!"

"Maybe we can work on it together, if you want to join me at the Ravenclaw table?"

"It'll be just in time for George to rejoin the world of the living." She nods. "Yeah, that sounds great."

 

&

 

"I really don't think that's true, Henry," she says again, this time more insistently, as though he hadn't heard her the first time.

"Why? I mean, there's gotta be a reason why there's only been her, right? It's not like I've got girls banging down my door."

"I think, with some girls, you just have to be the one to make the first move… even if there's the risk involved that they could say no."

"But..." and here it's his turn to hesitate, Henry shaking his head as Bess holds her breath, as though half-expecting him to finally come to some sort of miracle decision. "If I break up with her and take a chance on someone else and they say no… I really will be all alone again. And… I don't think I could handle that."

"Who says you would have to?"

"My track record," he says, half-miserably. "It's not like I have a lot of great qualities."

"What are you talking about?! You're… you're patient, and loyal, you're really, _really_ nice-- nice enough to go along with my schemes like this one even though you hardly even know me… for someone like me, that would be… more than enough... in any guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

In that moment, Bess is almost convinced that he's about to kiss her-- or that she's about to kiss him-- either way, someone is leaning into the other, and she feels mere heartbeats away from just closing her eyes and letting it happen…

But it doesn't.

Instead, the door to the Prefect's Bath explodes off its hinges.

 

&

 

"This was nice," Nancy says, slipping out of the tub, her back to Frank as he, too, pulls himself out to dry off and get dressed once more. Magic is such a wonderful thing-- of they were muggles, they'd have to leave here commando.

"How do you reckon we'll get through the door?"

"Well just blow our way throw it," Nancy calls over her shoulder. "That really is the beauty of it. That we could leave anytime we wanted to but ended up enjoying ourselves, anyway."

"Yeah, I'd call this a personal victory for Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy."

Pulling on her cardigan, Nancy smiles. "You know, Frank," she says, turning to look at him out of the corner of her eye, "this has been a wonderful Valentine's Day. Thank you for spending it with me."

"It was my pleasure."

Straightening her shoes, Nancy grabs her bag to sling over her shoulder and steps up to the door. " _Bombarda_!"

"Good thing no one's asleep yet, huh?" Frank laughs, Nancy throwing him a grin. "Should be an easy fix for Professor Krolmeister."

"… and beside that, no door means that no one will try to sneak into the Bath while we get him," Frank announces rather cleverly, Nancy throwing him a grin. "Precisely."

 

&

 

As far as bad moments in Bess Marvin's life are concerned, this one is up there. Not only is her plan a complete and utter bust--evidently, at any rate-- but said bust simultaneously led to her not being kissed.

" _No_ ," she whimpers, Henry hesitating before slowly stroking up and down her back in an apparent attempt at consolation.

"I don't suppose you have any other ideas?"

"No, I do, it's just…"

"You were hoping for this one to pan out?"

_Actually, I was hoping for you to kiss me._

"Yeah," she says, even if her heart rather obviously isn't in it.

 

&

 

"Man! I am so pumped up for this game!" George pumps her fist up into the air, taking several gulps of pumpkin juice as Leela Yadav leans back in her seat toward the Ravenclaw table.

"Ready to get your ass beat by Slytherin?"

"You're on, Yadav!" George high-fives her, a huge grin on her face as she turns back to her friends. "Gotta go debrief the team! See you ladies later!"

"They're screwed, aren't they?"

Nancy nods. "Oh, completely."

Bess polishes off the rest of her buttered toast with jam, brushing her hands together to rid herself of the last of the crumbs. "Well. Shall we go make sure we get good seats?"

"Let's do it."

At least this time it's easier choosing which side of the stands to sit on, Bess and Nancy decked out in full Ravenclaw pride gear to support George as they take their seats.

"Bit exciting, isn't it?" Jamila asks Nancy from beside her. "Getting our arse handed to us by Slytherin. It's almost worth looking forward to seeing just how badly we lose."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be so bad."

"You don't, do you? I do. Slytherin's _the_ team to beat. They're basically unstoppable. Besides-- I bet Sonny ten galleons that Ravenclaw will lose. That way I'll win _something_ regardless of the outcome-- house pride _or_ money."

Two rows down from where they are, Frank Hardy settles into his own seat, his fingers entwined with Callie's, Nancy's heart aching as she stares for a long moment before even realizing she's even doing it at all.

"And we're off!" Sonny's announcement comes alongside Scotto's whistle, "the Quaffle is in the air and immediately snatched up by Xenia Doukas, who is intent on not wasting even a moment before trying to score on Slytherin's goal, where Dagny Silva is looking _particularly_ lecherous today-- and she _scores_! Ten-zero for Ravenclaw! That did _nothing_ to make Silva look less like she wants to commit murder… I'll trust any Ravenclaw keepers to make sure that I don't get hit by one of Ganas or Sanchez's Bludgers--"

Nancy turns to Jamila once the Ravenclaw side of the stands seems to calm down a bit once more following the goal.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? That day in the stands?"

"Did what?"

"Made sure that Frank and I could sit together and talk."

"Did I? I don't know, that seems awfully _scheming_ to me. That's clearly Sonny's territory. Though..." she smiles, "I have to admit he _may_ have started rubbing off on me somewhat. As terrifying as that may be. After all, they didn't make me Head Girl so I could destroy the school."

"Nnnno, I suppose they didn't..."

"Right. Anyway, it was clearly in your best interest. Even if things didn't quite work out as expected. At least you figured out that Ned was a bad bet for boyfriend."

"Slytherin in possession, Patel with the Quaffle-- passes Fayne-- passes Doukas-- hit _hard_ in the face by a Bludger thanks to our wonderful Connie Watson, hope it broke her nose-- sorry, Professor-- Quaffle ends up in Fayne's possession just as Del Rio seems to notice the snitch--! … and loses it again. I daresay this is why we can't have nice things. Anyway, Fayne is racing across the pitch-- Sanchez sends a Bludger straight at her arm, but she's still somehow holding onto it because clearly George Fayne is a Terminator--"

"Quite the character, isn't he?" Jamila grins. It's an understatement, considering that he managed to change his hair to Ravenclaw colors for the match, flecks of bronze intermingling among the mass of blue.

"Uh… yeah. How long have you two been friends?"

"Since first year, if you can believe it."

"YAY, GEORGE!!" Bess cheers, the Ravenclaw stands erupting into deafening applause as Sonny announces the new score.

"Twenty-zero for Ravenclaw! If this keeps going, Jamila El-Dine is going to owe me ten galleons, just in case my house needed more encouragement to win this-- Patel passes the Quaffle to Slytherin Captain Zoe Wolfe-- which reminds me, Zoe Wolfe, if you're listening to these announcement, just letting you know that Ewan MacLeod is very single and very ready to mingle… Wolfe scores, the Quaffle sailing right past Anal Akers head, changing the score to Twenty-Ten!"

On the bench in front of them, Ewan seems to bristle, his face beet red.

"Same goes for Alejandro Del Rio if your name happens to be Joanna Riggs… honestly, Joanna, all of Ravenclaw is sick of hearing about you, so if you could do us a solid, I know we'd all be forever in your debt--"

"This is way better, Nancy," Bess assures her, even as Nancy can't seem to stop letting her gaze drift down to catch sight of Callie kissing Frank's cheek, as though she _knows_ they have an audience, "this match is feeling way less bipolar than the last one!"

"Another attempt by Patel at Ravenclaw's goal is stopped by DeSoto-- excellent beating by DeSoto all while maintaining that perfect hair; one has to wonder how she does it-- ow-- what, of course it's relevant, Professor Drake--"

"Isn't he a _riot_?" Poppy drawls from behind them, drawing Nancy's attention as she grins. "I only ever come to the games to hear his announcements; I don't even care about house pride, that's how hilarious I think he is."

Bess' whole face lights up as she looks at Poppy. "Don't you think he'd look perfect holding a puppy?!"

"Oh, _yeah_ ," she nods. " _Definitely_ excellent puppy-holding material."

"Thank you! At least someone finally agrees with me!"

"To the person who asked if Alicia DeSoto has a boyfriend, I'm just gonna tell you right now that you're not good enough for her and also you're _way_ off base, because she is _really_ \-- Slytherin's Wolfe scores, evening out the score to twenty-twenty-- I mean, I'd say I was surprised, but considering that it's Anal Akers in the goal-- _ow!_ \-- Professor, honestly, capital punishment is just unnecessary-- Yadav sees the Snitch and is already after it, Del Rio hot on her tail-- if he was even half as good at seeking as he was at talking about Joanna Riggs, I'd already be ten galleons richer-- yes, professor, of course this is all relevant-- no, it's not nonsense-- look, now you've made me miss a goal-- Ravenclaw scores, bringing the score to thirty-twenty!"

"At this rate, I really will owe him those galleons," Jamila laughs, Bess leaning into Nancy as she blatantly points down a couple of rows in the stands.

"Nancy, look! Are Colton and Jessalyn back together again?!"

" _Bess_! I thought you'd be watching George in the match!"

"Well, I _was_ having a great conversation about Sonny and puppies, so I got distracted trying to find the picture I made."

"You know, it's not all boring," Poppy cuts in again, leaning forward in her seat to talk to Nancy. "I mean, Thanos Ganas looks kind of delicious, doesn't he?"

She's reminded all over again of everything that happened in the Hospital Wing, her cheeks coloring as she catches sight of him on the field, casually tossing his beater's bat in his hand as he looks out for any approaching threats heading toward the Slytherin goal.

He really is rather handsome, though, even if not traditionally so.

"So, after that bit of cheating by Hulk Sanchez-- oh, come on, that was _obviously_ a foul-- Sanchez practically tried to decapitate Fayne-- Holt Scotto does _not_ care, but he's obviously unbiased and couldn't ever pick a side like, say, his own old house-- just telling it like it is, Professor-- the Quaffle is back in Patel's possession-- Anal Akers _somehow_ managing to block another goal from Slytherin-- woah, and it looks like Yadav has _caught the snitch_! Slytherin wins thanks to their incredibly stealthy cheating! One almost have to give them credit for being able to pull it off. Del Rio, you officially owe me ten galleons; if you can afford a new Nimbus, I'd say that shouldn't be too much for you to spare."

"Well," Bess says, a soft sigh leaving her, "I guess that _was_ the expected outcome, but that doesn't make it any less disappointing."

"I'll go see if I can't catch George in the locker room-- that hit her skull took thanks to that beater's bat looked pretty terrible."

It takes some time for her to make her way through the stands and down onto the pitch, Nancy practically having to fight to weave her way through the mass of people attempting to get back to the castle as she makes her way to the lockers.

"George--?"

It's not George that ends up coming into her field of vision as she steps into the locker room, but Thanos, naked and dripping wet as though having come straight from the shower.

"This is the Slytherin locker room," he tells her, his voice low and deep, Nancy only just barely able to keep her gaze on his face. _It's too late_ , she thinks to herself, half-sheepishly. _You've already seen his cock now._

"Sorry, I'll just-- go--"

She turns to leave, still beet-red and mortified, when Thanos grabs hold of her arm. "Are you coming to the party as we discussed?"

"Uh-- yeah. I was planning on it." She wasn't, not really, but now she feels more or less obligated to, Nancy swallowing hard as she stares at him. He really is an imposing guy… a big drink of water, to say the least.

"Good. I'll look forward to seeing you there."

He lets her go after that, Nancy somehow making it to the Ravenclaw lockers even if she still looks and feels a bit rattled by it all, George already dressed by the time she finds her.

"Nancy! You didn't have to come down here! What's going on? You look like you just saw something horrifying."

"Er," Nancy says, her flush somehow turning a deeper shade of red, "not exactly, no. Just-- I went into the Slytherin locker room by mistake."

"Oh-- no one gave you a hard time, did they?"

"No, no-- I'm actually invited to the party tonight."

"Great! Then I'll see you then!" George grins, patting her on the arm. "Gotta go say congrats to some of the Slyths-- I'll see you tonight, all right?"

"Uh, yeah! Definitely."

Why George is going to the party in the Slytherin commons, Nancy has no idea, but then, maybe it's an inter-house sort of event and she just didn't know about it prior to Thanos' invitation.

  

&

 

She ends up finding out later on that this sort of thing is normal after most matches, that the houses in question-- and most others-- tend to get together to celebrate… like this.

It's almost a sight to behold, if she's being honest with herself, Nancy looking around the room in quasi-disbelief. It's crowded at best, but even that seems an understatement.

For one thing, she had no idea that the Slytherin common room has a hot tub in it, or that these after-quidditch parties involve quite so much firewhiskey that her own bottle (carefully concealed under her robes, Nancy still hardly able to believe that she really brought it in the first place) seems like a mere drop in an entire alcoholic pond.

From the look of things, there are already several people in the hot tub, Izzy Romero straddling Jacob Pryce as they make out, two plastic cups sitting on the ground beside them. Lori Girard, likewise is lounging in the tub, Hulk Sanchez evidently boring her to death with his talk of Quidditch. Dagny Silva and Alicia DeSoto are likewise curled up in the tub together, even if their cuddling is far less disgusting than whatever PDA Jacob and Izzy have going.

Occupying the couches around the fire are a fair number of Slytherin and Ravenclaw players, Alejandro's arm draped around the back of the couch behind Joanna, who seems not to have noticed the move just yet. Beside them sits Thanos, looking bored.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" Lou Talbot asks from beside her, Nancy stopping in her survey of the room to look at him.

"I was invited. And you?"

"I _live_ here, genius. Who the fuck would want to invite you?"

"Thanos Ganas," she says, her voice taking on a tone that's just this side of defensive, Nancy frowning. But Lou doesn't even seem to care about her answer in the first place, which is just like him, really.

"It's bad enough we already got Miss Head Girl here--" he gestures behind him where Sonny and Jamila are playing a game of wizard's chess, "we don't really need more prefects here to bust our balls for our fun."

"I'm not planning on busting anyone, Lou. I'm just here to have a good time."

"She is here on my request," Thanos says simply, stepping up behind her to stare Lou down just as George seems to catch sight of her from across the room.

"Woo, Nancy!" George shouts over the music, dancing her way through the crowd to grab her wrist, a grin on her face and a cup of firewhiskey in her hand. "Glad to see _you_ finally made it!"

"I don't think I've ever even been to the Slytherin common room before," Nancy comments as George pulls her through the mass of people to sit her down on the floor around the table.

"All right, listen up!" Zoe announces, rejoining the half-circle. "Everyone's name is in the hat-- I don't give a shit who you are; if you're at the damn party, your name is in the hat. We're playing truth or dare or seven minutes in heaven. So here's how this works. Someone starts. They pick a name from the hat. That person gets to pick truth or dare. If you can't do the dare or you can't answer the question, the person who picked the name automatically picks someone else and those two people get to spend the next seven minutes in the closet. No matter what happens, you drink."

Thanos leans over Alejandro to look at Nancy in her spot on the floor. "Did you bring the firewhiskey?"

Reaching into her robes, she pulls the bottle out, Thanos nodding as he opens it to pour Nancy a cup. That hadn't been the plan. She just wanted to get rid of illegal contraband.

"Oh, no, I really don't think--"

"I insist," he says, Nancy shrugging as she accepts the cup to take a small sip, promptly reduced to a coughing fit.

"Easy."

Zoe reaches into the hat to pull out a name before shouting out, "Frosty Harlow!"

"Uh, truth."

"Bo-o-oring. Okay, fine. Anja's tits. Have you really seen them?"

He hesitates, the room going silent for a long moment.

"... only in her clothes."

The collective groan that goes around the crowd is predictable, Zoe rolling her eyes as she throws her arms up. "Lame as fuck, Harlow. I get that we all want to see her tits, but to lie about it? Well, go on and grab a name."

He ends up floating one out of the hat from a distance, opening the piece of paper. "Ewan MacLeod."

"Truth."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

"You really in love with Wolfe?"

"Ah'm nae answerin' tha!"

"Then I guess you're heading into the closet with her, huh?" Ewan flushes scarlet, having evidently forgotten about that little tidbit even as Zoe grabs hold of his arm to drag him up off his armchair and to the closet.

"Come on; might as well get this over with."

"Uh," George starts, "what happens while people are in the room for the seven minutes?"

"We keep going, of course!" Leela says, leaning forward to grab a piece of paper. "Besides, there's more closets here if need be. Brady Armstrong."

"Dare!"

"Go make out with Drew like you so desperately want to."

 _That_ certainly catches Nancy's attention, her eyes wide as she sits up. "Wha-- who, me?"

"He _is_ super into you, Nance," George confirms, Nancy turning to see Thanos looking more than a little disgruntled as Brady comes over to her, his hand moving to her cheek to make her face him.

"Come here and kiss me, Beautiful," he says, leaning in to press his lips to hers. It's clearly an inexpert thing-- the sort she'd expect from someone younger than her-- but it's not terrible, just… forceful in the way that he tries to guide her movements, or the way he attempts to get his tongue between her lips, which is precisely when Nancy gently pushes him away.

"All right, that's enough," she says, Brady grinning as Thanos lets out a low growl, the sound almost bordering on possessive.

Getting up to stand by the closet, Leena grins, stopwatch in hand. "Aaaand… time!" Opening the door reveals a sight to behold, Ewan's hand up Zoe's shirt, rather obviously groping her breast, his tongue in her mouth--

They jump apart as if burned the second the realization strikes them that they're no longer hidden away in the privacy of the closet, Ewan quickly crossing the room to reclaim his cup to bury his face in, even Zoe's face tinged red.

"Pull a damn name," he says, the sound bordering on hostile, Brady quick to comply.

"George Fayne!"

"Dare."

"Does anyone have any whipped cream?"

"Uh--"

"Yes, actually!" Minkie announces, hurrying across the common room to hand it to Brady, who hands it off to George. "I was hoping for Nickerson to eat it off my abdomen, but _someone_ is against me using him as a sexy wet wipe."

"Gross."

"That." He gestures from George to Minkie with a solemn nod. "Do that."

"Uh. With… Ned? Because, no offense, Ned, but _no_."

"None taken!" He shouts back, evidently on his second-- third?-- cup of firewhiskey by now.

"No, uh--" Brady takes his own rather generous sip of firewhiskey as if looking for liquid luck.

( _Why didn't he need that for kissing me?!_ Nancy can't help but wonder.)

"With Leela," he finishes, Nancy's eyes widening as she genuinely does a double-take as though the whole affair would threaten to engulf Hogwarts in a school-wide scandal.

"Oh," George snorts. "No big deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Nancy doesn't end up watching that particular display (although she does wonder why George seems so casual about it all in the first place), even if it doesn't end up being the most scandalous event of the night, after all.

Leena Patel ends up making Lou Talbot streak across the common room, they find out that Lily Crewe's rumored crush is actually on Professor Bakhoum of Ancient Studies, of all people, and Poppy Dada's dared to give her panties to Jacob Pryce, which absolutely (and understandably, really) infuriates Izzy.

Frank and Callie-- alongside more than a few others-- arrive, as well, which ultimately prompts Nancy to ask, "Why isn't Bess here?" It's at the same time as another couple-- this time Thanos and Lori Girard-- are sent into the closet, Thanos looking murderous.

"Oh, she wasn't invited. And I'm not a Slytherin, so I don't exactly make the rules here."

"But… the door was propped open. Anyone could have walked in here, including Bess."

"It was charmed," she says, her words slurring a bit as Zoe asks Hulk if he's not actually gay for Hal Tanaka.

"You know what would make this game more fun?" she asks blatantly rhetorically after he blatantly lies through his teeth, an undeniable blush coloring his cheekbones, "Veritaserum."

"You had _no_ right to drug him just because you want to fuck him!"

Behind them, a glass shatters as Deirdre screams at Minkie, her fists at her side as Ned looks uncomfortably from one to the other. He looks out of place at this party in the first place, but she's sure that this only makes it worse.

The slap that resounds through the air is loud and clean and crisp and sounds as though it genuinely hurt, Minkie gasping a moment later as she grabs hold of Deirdre's hair, _hard_.

"All right, ladies, break it the fuck up!" Zoe commands, her wand raised as Alec raises a glass to her from his seat around the fire.

"Hear, hear-- nae need tae make ay mess of the party."

"Alec, take over," Zoe orders, Alec left to chuckle.

"Aye." Reaching into the hat, he chuckles. "Anja Mittelmeier."

"Dare."

"TIIIITS," Jacob Pryce shouts, loud and obnoxious, which seems to elicit a wild amount of applause from the room.

"Ye really don't have tae," Alec reassures her as she downs the rest of her firewhiskey in one long gulp before standing up and actually pulling her top up, Nancy immediately wrenching her gaze away as the closet unexpectedly opens in advance of the seven minutes being up.

"I am done with this farce," Thanos announces with a glower just as Anja reaches into the hat to pull out a new name.

"Alec Fell..." Her gaze falls on Alec only briefly before she turns to look at Thanos, a mischievous, evil little glint in her eyes, just waiting for Alec's confirmation of the fact that he wants a dare, which he readily gives. "Alec, why don't you put that Scottish tongue of yours to good use in Nancy's mouth?"

Nancy blinks, Alec's reaction seeming similar for a moment as he glances over at her.

"Ah'd be happy tae, if it's aw reit with Nancy."

She just nods. "Oh, I don't… mind, no."

"Good," he chuckles, leaning over in his seat to reach her on the floor, his hand cupping her cheek as he leans in to kiss her, his touch soft and surprisingly gentle. She doesn't know if she was expecting calluses or for him to be as demanding as Brady, but it's… nice, his lips almost impossibly soft.

"Mm," Nancy sighs against his lips, letting them slowly part as he leans into her-- until Alec suddenly jumps in surprise, his eyes wide as he looks down at himself. "Wha' the--"

The glass that was formerly filled with firewhiskey is now turned on its side, spilled all over Alec's crotch, Thanos' expression neutral in spite of his rather obvious-looking fury, Anja looking more than a little self-satisfied.

The real question, however, would seem to be why he cares at all, Alec pulling out his wand to clean up the firewhiskey before refilling his glass.

Alec reaches into the hat with a soft sigh.

"Nancy Drew."

"Truth," she says, Thanos getting up at once as he snatches the hat off the table.

"No."

The game momentarily forgotten as Thanos actually _lights the hat on fire_ as he makes his way out of the room with it, Nancy blinks.

"What's _that_ all about?"

"I have some ideas about that," Anja says from beside her, something Nancy can't say she's exactly surprised about.

"Oh fuck," Brady mutters, jumping up as he stares at his leg, half-aflame. "Fuck, one of the sparks--"

Nancy doesn't waste any time getting up to rush over to Brady and muttering _Aguamenti_ , a spray of water dousing his leg and making quick work of the small fire.

"... I had no idea you were so talented," Brady gushes, practically hearts in his eyes as Thanos moves to stand behind Nancy.

"Leave. Now."

"... but I live here," Brady protests, his eyes wide as Thanos' remain cold as ever.

"Really? I have no recollection of this fact."

Over on the couch, Joanna's head lolls over onto Alejandro's shoulder, evidently drunk enough to just go to sleep on him as the lot of them seat themselves once more.

"Here," Thanos grunts, returning into the room, nodding to Alec as he sets the hat back down. "Redraw."

It's not a question.

"Uh," says Alec, blinking for a moment before he slowly reaches into the hat. "Joe Hardy?"

"Truth!"

"Don't suppose ye've got a crush on anybody?"

"Well, I kinda have a girlfriend now, but Zoe Wolfe is fine as hell."

Ewan turns to glare at him.

"Do ye wannae die?"

 

 

&

 

The game becomes a lot less unexpected or exciting after that, incidentally, with Nancy's name-- or anyone that really knows Nancy-- not really coming up anymore.

(Brady comes up to her at one point, though, with the promise that the drink in his hand is definitely _not_ alcoholic. Ten minutes later, Nancy feels more tipsy than she has in a long time.)

Until Thanos' name is drawn, this time by Xenia.

"Dare."

"Well, go on. Make out with Nancy already. We all know you want to."

"No."

Xenia just stares at him for a long moment before a loud bark of laughter leaves her. "Go on, then. In the closet with you two."

The realization doesn't hit her until Thanos gets up and stares at her rather expectantly, Nancy stumbling a bit as she follows him to the closet. Even with all the people she's made out with tonight… this is her first time doing this, Thanos closing the door behind them, Nancy finding them completely in the dark.

"You seem somewhat inebriated. Are you well?"

"I'm fine," she laughs, "just tipsy," which should just about answer his question already, Nancy leaning back against the wall as she smiles up at him. She can almost make out his outline in the dark, now that her eyes are slowly adjusting, only the slight shine of light from under the door offering them any sort of illumination.

"Good," is all he says before he pushes her more fully up against the wall to properly kiss her. The gesture is almost greedy, but it's far less clumsily forceful than Brady's attempt at kissing her, his hand running down to gently caress her waist.

He doesn't bother to ask for permission before pressing his tongue into her mouth, his free hand sliding into her hair to tangle there, a moan leaving him-- no, that's not right. She's the one that's moaning, Nancy surprising herself as she lets her knees give out.

She's not even surprised when he catches her, keeping her on her feet, somehow. He smells like a forest after a thunderstorm-- earthy, musky, and elemental-- a comforting sort of scent she feels like she could wrap herself around in this darkness.

His hand moves down to her ass and she lets him, Nancy shifting her hips a bit only to be met with the proof of his hardness pressing against her, almost eager to meet her as he lets his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her ass.

His mouth leaves hers, trailing kisses along her jawline until he hits her ear, and the sensitive space beneath it, Nancy feeling herself melt all over again as he sucklese at the skin there, gently biting.

" _Oh_ ," she says, and means it wholeheartedly.

"Time is up," he says, pulling away, Nancy almost stopping him in protest in that moment as the doors open.

She knows she looks like she's just been kissed within an inch of her life in that closet, feeling her flush deepen even as she moves to sit again, the game still in full swing as Deirdre goes into detail about the last sex dream she had.

It's odd, Nancy's head buzzing as she moves to get up, staggering a bit in the process before making her way to the other side of the room in a strange sort of attempt at clearing her head. If only this place had windows she could open… maybe then she'd be able to think of anything other than Thanos kissing her.

"Nancy! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Ned bursts out, louder than usual, as his hand reaches for hers. "You have no idea how much I've missed you..."

She knows it's taken him a long time to get over her, over their breakup, but… right now it seems more like he's forgotten about it altogether, Ned leaning in to steal a kiss from her even as Nancy fights to lean back as far as possible to evade the haphazard attempt.

"Ned! What are you doing?!"

She pushes him back gently by the shoulders, eyes wide as he falters a bit.

"Are you-- how drunk are you?!"

"Is he bothering you?" Thanos asks from behind her, Nancy almost jumping out of her skin at the sound of his voice from behind her.

"No, no, it's fine, he's just--"

"He's trashed," Deirdre says, tone deadpan as she joins them over from where she was sitting, arms crossed over her chest. "Thanks to Minkie. And you, probably. I don't think you _realize_ this, Drew, but you really messed that boy up."

She ends managing to gently guide Ned into a chair, Nancy blinking as she looks somewhat helplessly from him and back to Deirdre.

"I'll handle it from here," she says, her voice surprisingly warm as Nancy straightens with a soft sigh.

"I did it as delicately as I could," she says, Deirdre just sighing.

"I know."

Maybe that's the worst part. That it's not even Nancy's fault that he's handling it so very poorly.

"This is not your fault." His words accompany his hand on her shoulder, Nancy sighing. "Come," he says. "Let's rejoin this ridiculous party."

 

 

&

 

Deirdre ends up bringing Ned back to the Hufflepuff common room, with people leaving the party bit by bit as the evening seems to draw to a close. She's about to head back to the Gryffindor common room herself when she makes the mistake of looking at the hot tub, catching sight of Callie in his lap, straddling him, her tongue in his mouth as she grinds atop him as though she might as well be fucking him under the water already.

Her reaction is an impulsive one, Nancy not bothering to think of the consequences for once as she leans over to kiss Thanos-- Thanos, who has been looking at her like he's half in love with her already for the entirety of the evening. Thanos, who has done nothing but try to protect her and stand up for her at every turn.

Thanos, who isn't currently making out with someone else in the hot tub as though he couldn't care less about Nancy, but who instead has been nothing but attentive to her and her needs all night long.

His hand winds into her hair again, and she feels herself shiver as if on instinct, as though her body knows how much she secretly wants this, and just how skillful he is with his… everything.

Nancy hears an unintentional moan escape her throat, Thanos pulling away to press an admonishing finger to her lips.

"Shh. I wish to be the only one to hear you like this." There's a beat as Nancy feels herself flush, swallowing hard as she looks up at Thanos. There's something impossibly attractive about what he's saying, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't tempted. So when he asks her if she wants to go somewhere more private with him…

She says yes, thoughts of Frank and Callie only seeming to harden her resolve all the more.

What she doesn't expect is for that _somewhere more private_ location to be the 7th year Slytherin boys' dormitory.

"But won't someone hear us?" Nancy whispers as Thanos slowly leads her inside by the hand, the sound of several distinct snores already emanating from the four-poster beds circling what looks to be another sunken pool of water similar to the one in the common room.

"No," he simply says, lifting her up and onto his bed before climbing on after her. A swift wave of his wand is enough to draw the curtains shut, cutting off the sound of the snores outside and likely silencing them to the room outside of the four-poster, as well.

"Now you can be as loud as you want," he says, a dark chuckle leaving him as he leans in to kiss at her neck, Nancy shuddering as he slides two fingers between her legs to slowly start teasing her. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't effective, the way his touches seem to actually turn her on, leaving her lost in the moment for the time being.

And when he reaches under her shirt, she doesn't stop him, just letting out a soft whimper as he pulls back to look at her and smile.

"You are quite beautiful. But… I am sure you are already aware of this."

He doesn't wait for her to answer, just stroking her hair out of her face before he leans in to kiss her once more, this time softer than before.

She's old enough for this, she decides, Kyler's words from her letter flashing through her mind again. Not to mention-- for all she knows, this could be just the thing to help her get over Frank.

So when he later pauses with his hands at her panties to look to her for permission to remove them-- she nods.

"You are certain?"

"Yes," she nods again. "I'm sure."

"Good. Because I have wanted this for a very long time."

 

 

&

 

"You did _what_?!"

Bess is all flailing arms and wide eyes, Nancy rolling hers as she leans back in her seat a bit, shaking her head.

"You guys, it's not _that_ bad... you know I've been dating."

"Nancy, dating is one thing, but sex is another entirely."

"Yes! Plus this is _Thanos_ we're talking about!" Bess squeaks, starting to gesture a bit more wildly now. " _Thanos_!"

"He's not _that_ terrifying..."

"Yes, Nancy, he is! We are talking about _Thanos_ here--"

" _Yes_ , Bess, I _know_ , you really don't have to keep saying his name like that--"

"-- who is, by the way, looking _right over here_!" Her words seem to shrink in volume as she keeps talking, her eyes widening as she hurriedly looks away. "Which reminds me-- he also just so happens to be a _Slytherin_ , a house with literally _no_ redeeming qualities!"

"Hey now," George intones with a scowl, as she glances over at Bess. "I really don't think there's any need to discriminate against an _entire_ house. I mean, that's a _lot_ of people that you are just writing off as evil."

"I... agree with George. I mean... Deirdre is in Slytherin, and she's practically dating Ned now, so she really can't be all that bad..." Her eyes seem to be inevitably drawn down to her scrambled eggs, not _particularly_ wishing to revisit their conversation from last night, or how incredibly upset Deirdre was.

"... wait, how do you know that?"

"We…" She falters. Telling her about the party would only serve to upset Bess, who was, quite notably, _not_ invited last night. So she does her best to make something up on the fly. "... had an encounter in the Slytherin common room this morning."

" _Oh. my. god_."

George's scowl deepens. "You have _got_ to stop saying that in response to everything even remotely surprising, or it's going to lose its luster."

"Anyway," Nancy sighs, ignoring the last of her eggs on her plate as she gets her things together, "I have an Ancient Runes essay to finish, so I'll catch up with you guys later."

 

 

&

 

"This is bad," Bess mutters, shaking her head as she watches Nancy leave before turning her attention back to George. "If she starts dating Thanos, she'll never figure out that she's actually meant to be with Frank!"

"So? What does it matter if she's happy?"

Bess just scoffs. " _Happy_? With _Thanos_?"

"Okay, seriously, you need to stop saying his name like it's some sort of bad word. He's _just_ a person. With fears and feelings just like the rest of us."

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"Oh, so what, Slytherins can't have feelings now?"

"Let's just say that it would be _extremely_ illogical for them to have any, yes."

"Oh, come on!"

"Don't even try to tell me differently; I know I'm right."

George just sighs. "For all you know, they could be really happy together. It's quite possible that he has genuine, romantic feelings toward her and yet here you are, trying to break them up so your fantasy can become reality."

"You make it sound _way_ more selfish than it actually is. I'm just a concerned friend, that's all. I know what's best for Frank and Nancy, and Callie and Thanos are definitely _not_ it."

George lets out another sigh. "If you say so."

"I do. I do say so."

"Okay, well, some of us don't necessarily agree, so if you're determined to go forward with all of your plans to get them together… you might have to find a better partner-in-crime than me."

"Ugh, George! You are such a spoilsport!"

"I know. Anyway, I need to be off, too. Quidditch practice."

"I thought you were hungover!"

"Oh yeah, totally," George shrugs as she climbs out of her seat, "that's why I'm going to quidditch practice. See ya!"

Bess heaves a great sigh as she's left on her own at the Hufflepuff table, an exaggerated pout coloring her features as she considers going after Nancy to join her in the library, only to think better of it. No, that might compel her to write that Potions essay that she's been putting off…

Her gaze almost inevitably seems to fall on Henry as she lets her eyes slowly scan up and down the table, Bess smiling to herself as she gets up, walks over, and plops down beside him.

"Henry, hi! Finished that Divinations essay yet?"

"Uh--"

"Because, if you haven't, we should totally work on it together!"

"Uh, yeah," he finally says, shrugging softly even as he keeps glancing over at the Slytherin table somewhat nervously. "Sure, I guess."

"Great! I'm free now, so if you wanted to head up to the library or back to the common room--"

"Commonroom," he says, the words leaving his throat shockingly quickly, almost fast enough for him to stumble over them as he clears his throat. "The, uh, common room would be good. Yeah."

"Okay… you feeling all right?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally fine," he says, and even though she doesn't believe it, she doesn't press him on it, either.

 

 

&

 

"I need your help."

She waits for the ideal moment to say it, quill hovering between the words _sinister_ and _premonition_ as she stares at Henry intently across the table.

"Well-- yeah, I kind of figured that's why we were working on this together… what'cha need?"

"No, I mean-- not like that. It's about my friend-- oh, _shoot_." The drop of ink that had been precariously perched at the tip of her quill finally drops onto the page, Bess scowling as Henry hands her a piece of blotting paper from his bag.

"This isn't another one of those scouting missions, is it?"

"Uh..." If she weren't distracted by the massive ink splotch in front of her, she might have been able to come up with a classy lie to cover up her embarrassment, but nothing comes to her at the last minute, Bess feeling herself flush as she steals a glance at him, his face impassive as ever. "... it… _might_ be… why do you ask?"

"If it is, that's fine, I was just curious."

"Oh?"

"Summer kind of got the wrong idea seeing us together, though, so, you know. Ideally, we could avoid that from now on."

"Oh," she says, a lump forming in her throat as she stares at him, "right." No wonder he kept glancing at the Slytherin table.

Then again, it's not even like she can blame Summer. Bess is hopelessly in love with her boyfriend. And considering Henry… well. Anyone dating him would be jealous-- or, at the very least, worried over the possibility of him being stolen away.

"All right. Let's plan for next Saturday, then. I'll come up with something."

"I trust you," he says, a small smile on Henry's features as he looks up at her, and Bess feels herself melt.

 

 

&

 

"All right," she says, setting down the rather sizeable piece of parchment before him, the top of it neatly labeled in large, block letters that read _Battle Plan_. "The plan is as follows. First, we lure them into the Room of Requirement. How we do that… I don't know yet. While they're on their way, we slip into the cupboard that will have conveniently appeared--"

" _Conveniently appeared_? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Have you never heard of the Room of Requirement before this?!"

"Uh… no?" he asks, even whilst knowing fully that it's the wrong answer to such a question from Bess Marvin, who seems to steel herself as the realization of his ignorance sinks in.

"Come on," she says, grabbing hold of his hand to drag him up off the floor of their common room. "It'll be an adventure!"

 

 

&

 

Seven ascended staircases later, Bess drags him down the hall opposite the tapestry of Baron Otto of Ekartsburg before turning around and dragging him right back the other direction again… and promptly changing her mind once more.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding the room, of course!"

Henry is fairly certain she has no idea where she's going. Of course, that's until a door seems to suddenly materialize out of nowhere, his eyes widening as hers light up.

"Bingo! Come on!" Squeezing his hand, she pulls him inside, Henry still more than a little on the wary side of things.

"Uh," he finally says as he gets a good look around the room, Bess still grinning from one ear to the next as she pulls him further inside. "It's… an Italian restaurant?"

"For two!"

Sure enough, the vines cradling the pergola covering the ceiling give all of this an incredibly romantic feeling, a single table situated at the center decked out with the works… with the whole table set, candles and roses decorating the center, it seems rather as though begging for a romantic date to be held here.

"I'll need the house elves' cooperation, of course," Bess continues, Henry realizing after a moment that she's been talking as he was spacing out. "But that should be easy. So long as we can get them up here, everything should go off without a hitch because we can just hide right over in there and then watch!"

"Is there, uh… a reason that we're hiding in there in the first place?"

"So we know what happens, dummy! I mean, it'll also make sure that the door-- and the room-- will actually be _there_ , but also, and more importantly, we can't _not_ know what went on-- that would ruin the whole plan! How am I supposed to plan a date for them after this if I don't know if they ended up doing it right there on the table or not!"

"Uh, no offense, but…" He throws her a pointed glance. "I really would prefer not to witness that… even without the added bonus of the visuals."

"It'll be fine, you _prude_."

"Hey, I'm not a prude!"

So what if he and Summer haven't done anything? It's not like he doesn't _want_ to. And really, isn't that what it all boils down to? Intent?

He sure hopes so, at any rate. Otherwise he's even more of a loser than he originally thought.

"So how are we gonna lure 'em up here?"

"Leave that to me," Bess more or less announces, Henry trying to ignore the way her grin makes his gut do a somersault.

 

 

&

 

It's the next day, during their first class, Divination, that Bess broaches the topic once more, crystal ball between them

"You know," she starts, "this is just no good. Everything is telling me that I have some great love waiting for me just around the corner, but, I ask you, where are the guys?! It's been in my dreams, the tea leaves, the flippin' bird bones-- Merlin, I really do hate Ornithomancy-- the egg yolks, my horoscope, and now even the stupid ball, and yet, here I sit, with no results! No results, Henry!"

Henry tries to push down the vague feeling of jealousy that threatens to bubble over at the thought of her actually finding some great love around the corner, even as his conscience seems to be thanking his lucky stars that he and Summer don't have any classes together, what with her being a fifth year, and all, and that he can just enjoy this class with her-- and so many others, now-- in peace.

(It helps, of course, that her friends aren't really into Divination, and that he has her to himself here, but he doesn't dare mention that to himself.

Even if it's just in his head… he knows himself well enough to know that the guilt nevertheless will inevitably have a way of getting the better of him regardless.)

"Sorry…? I'll, uh, notify any stray guys I happen to see lingering around that you're available, if it'll help."

 _No you won't_ , the voice in his head cheekily reminds him, and he hates himself a little bit for not even being able to tell a lame joke without chiding himself for it.

"About the plan," she whispers, leaning into him just in time for Henry to feel himself stiffen. " _I have one_."

"Sounds like a good start to have…?"

"It is," she nods, ever eager to reassure him. "But that's all I'm going to say on the matter." A beat follows as she studies him for a long moment. "Do you trust me?"

"Why does that suddenly matter?"

"Just-- answer the question!"

He swallows. Nods. He feels sick to his stomach just thinking about it for some reason, but-- yeah. If he thinks about it, he finds that he does.

And isn't it funny how he doesn't feel that way about Summer at all?

 

 

&

 

"Nancy."

She's in the middle of dinner with her friends when the voice rings out from behind her, deep and dark, more of a growl than anything else, the sound of it unmistakably _Thanos_. He seems to be intent on remaining behind her, however, so she slowly turns her head to look at him.

"... yes?"

"Have dinner with me. Tomorrow."

"On… a Wednesday?"

"Yes. At the docks to the Great Lake."

"I… that might be cutting it a bit close. We have Astronomy at seven."

"Fine." He doesn't look particularly happy, but that doesn't seem to deter him, either, no matter how grumpy he looks about having to mentally reschedule his-- no, _their_ \-- plans. "The day after that, then."

"... o-kaaay. I guess I'll… be there?"

Thanos gives one lone nod before leaving to return to the Slytherin table, Bess offering a shudder.

"I just don't get it; how is he so darn _creepy_?!"

"What was that all about, you reckon?" George finally asks, her gaze scouting Thanos out back at the Slytherin table, eyes narrowed. "Think he really just wants to go on a date?"

"I guess the only way for me to find out is to go on it. I'll let you know how it goes after."

"Wait," Bess interjects, eyes wide, "you're actually going to go with him?!"

Merlin, she almost looks as though she's even more horrified at the prospect of her going out on a date with him than she is at the thought of Nancy sleeping with him.

"Of course I am! He invited me, didn't he? And besides-- the last time we got to spend any time together, it's not like I didn't have any fun."

"How did you even get to that point? You never told me the details of what possessed you to want to spend more time with that… uh. Person-shaped big bad wolf."

She's about to answer when she catches sight of George desperately trying to gesture at her throat in a mock-cutting motion from across the table, her eyes wide.

_That's right! Bess doesn't know about the Slytherin party since she wasn't invited!_

"Uh," Nancy says, a slightly nervous laugh leaving her as she tries to think of an instantaneous fake cover story, "he's really not as bad or as scary as you seem to think he is. He delivered me to the hospital wing when I had that potions accident, remember?"

"Right, but for that to lead to… _you know_..."

Glancing at her watch, Nancy offers another chuckle that's just barely tinged with nerves. "I'd… love to stay and chat, but right now, I need to go finish up that Charms essay due tomorrow morning." Getting her things together, she rises from the bench, throwing her friends a smile. "I'll be in the library if you need me!"

 

 

&

 

Okay, so maybe this whole thing _does_ feel a little weird to her. After all, Thanos is the last person she could have pictured herself going out on a date with if one had asked her just a couple of months ago. But… there is something about him. And maybe that _something_ is precisely why she's now headed, instead of to dinner in the Great Hall, to the Great Lake, the dock he mentioned they should meet at.

What she finds there turns out to be rather unexpected. The whole dock is alight with lanterns, the pathway more or less outlined to help her reach first the bottom of the stairs and then the dock even in spite of the darkness.

"Useful, aren't they, house elves?" he asks, a small smile on his face as he considers Nancy. "It is not the perfect full moon night I had hoped for yesterday, but I believe that the lanterns compensate rather nicely."

Of all things, the one thing she never thought of Thanos… is that he would unexpectedly turn out to be a romantic. Settling down on the blanket beside him, Nancy looks around her, clearly more than a little confused.

"Are you hungry?"

"Well," she starts, warily eyeing the basket in his hand as he pulls it over to them, "it _is_ dinnertime, isn't it?"

"That it is."

She watches as he slowly levitates out two glasses, a bottle of red wine, a pomegranate, chocolate, and a plate of what look to be… oysters?

"Thanos, um… I hate to bring this up lest I be wrong, but… these are all aphrodisiacs, aren't they?"

That, or he's absolutely dreadful at pairing foods together.

He just chuckles, picking out one of the pomegranate seeds to offer to her. "Mm. Yes."

"Uh, Thanos..."

She's about to lean back from the proffered pomegranate seed when he shakes his head, moving closer to her, insistent. "Uh-uh. Take it."

There's a pregnant pause as Nancy slowly-- somewhat awkwardly-- accepts the seeds, wondering if she isn't mistakenly making a deal with the devil in the process.

"Another, perhaps?"

"Look, um… Thanos. I… really appreciate what you're doing here, obviously, but..." She hesitates. There is no delicate way to tell someone like Thanos that she thinks they seem like the very antithesis of romance. A good romp in the sheets, sure, but… beyond that? Not so much.

He answers, however, before she has a chance to think of a way out of this verbal minefield she's somehow found herself in. "I respect you."

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

"I have great respect for you," he says, sitting back as he frowns, considering her for a moment. "You are the type of woman that deserves to be properly romanced."

"And… you want to be the one to give me that… romance?"

"I have liked you for a long time. From afar. But you were always with that… Nerderson fellow. It was extremely inconvenient, as it would have been inappropriate to simply take what's mine."

"Because… you respect me."

"Yes."

"Right."

She still feels lost.

Thanos takes that moment to pick up an oyster to offer her, leaning in, his hand on her thigh, rapidly inching up her skirt.

"It would be a shame to save such wonderful sex only for the rarest of occasions," he chuckles, leaning in to capture her earlobe between his teeth to nibble on it, pulling back only to whisper in her ear some more, a shiver running down her spine. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She has absolutely no idea what to say to that-- that is, until the sound of voices seems to interrupt their conversation, Nancy practically jumping away from Thanos, eyes wide as she looks up to catch sight of… who else, Frank and Callie.

"Uh, sorry, Thanos, but I just… remembered... that... I have to be somewhere else. I'll see you soon!"

 

 

&

 

She's almost painfully out of breath by the time she makes it back to Gryffindor Tower, a wicked stitch in her side as she stops just inside the portrait of the Freiherr's Daughter.

(All things considered, it's a miracle she even managed to get the password-- _Uncle Fred and Johnny Rutter_ \-- out at all.)

One look around the Gryffindor common room, however, seems to bring over her a strange sense of calm. Even as things could not be weirder in her lovelife, things remain the same here. Yumi fighting with Miwako, Freddie and Lukas up to no good, Nicholas making revolution-inciting posters… home sweet home.

"Ye look haggard."

Looking up at the sound of Alec, Nancy can't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Alec."

"Aye, always a pleasure." He seems to hesitate for another moment before speaking again. "Say, wha' about a trip tae the kitchens?"

"Thanks, Alec. But I'm… kind of hoping to stay in tonight."

"Avoidin' someone?"

"... and what if I am?"

"Just nae used to seein' you lookin' out of sorts, tha's all."

"I guess you kind of have a point there," she says, and laughs.

"Well, ah'll be here if ye change yer mind."

"Thanks, Alec."

 

 

&

 

It's a couple days later that she receives what can only be called a suspicious-looking, typewritten note, all too similar to the one she received on New Year's Eve.

 

> _Nancy,_
> 
> _I know your secret._
> 
> _Enter the door opposite the tapestry of Baron Otto von Ekartsburg at 17:30 on February 27th and no one will be the wiser._

Under normal circumstances, she knows that she wouldn't be reacting like this. After all, she's typically pretty good with this sort of thing… but this message actually has her a bit rattled. Which secret could the sender-- who evidently used a typewriter to remain anonymous-- mean? That she and Frank sneaked out to the Whomping Willow together after hours on several occasions in the hopes of solving a mystery? That she kissed Grigor before breaking up with Ned? That she slept with Thanos Ganas? That she went on a-- albeit, very, very weird-- date with him?

(That she's in love with Frank Hardy?)

She pushes that last thought aside as she makes her way down the hall, keeping an eye out for the tapestry in question.

(It occurs to her that she has far too many secrets to keep hidden lately, something almost entirely unlike her.)

Catching sight of the good Baron, she turns to note the door, Nancy glancing back down at the note she was sent to make sure that she really has the right place before just barging in. She's right on time.

Opening the door, her eyes widen for a moment as she takes in the atmosphere-- looking like something out of an Italian romance novel set in Tuscany-- before her gaze lands on Frank Hardy.

"Frank?"

"Nancy?" He gets up as soon as he sees her, his eyes wide as he takes in the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent a note telling me to come here." The bit about the secret she decides that she can really leave out.

"Yeah, me, too," he says, scratching his head as he glances down at it again. "I thought the time on it was kind of weirdly specific-- did it tell you to come here at 17:25, too?"

"No," she shakes her head, "half past. I guess whoever did this wanted to avoid us running into each other out in the hall."

"No idea who did this, huh?"

"Doesn't it remind you of what happened on New Year's?"

"Maybe it's those prankster's again..." He glances down at the table with a soft sigh before offering a somewhat dismissive shrug. "I haven't eaten yet… might be kind of nice to catch up with you while we're here, anyway."

"I won't argue with that," she says, Nancy making her way across the room to take a seat.

 

 

&

 

" _Yes_!" Bess whispers, loud enough for her excitement to cause Henry's eyes to widen in alarm.

"Shh! Not so loud! Don't want them to hear--"

"I'm sorry! I just got so excited--"

"Still are," he chuckles, smiling down at her despite himself.

It really is a small, incredibly cramped space, and yet, somehow, he can't bring himself to care about the way she's practically folded up around him, the way they're packed into this damn wardrobe like sardines, each giggle from her seeming to tickle his ear. She's so… small, he's come to realize, at least in height. She's hardly someone that could be considered _skinny_ by any stretch of the imagination, but even with that in mind, she's nevertheless oddly _compact_. Where he's all long, awkward, gangly limbs, she's all soft and warm curves that are entirely too distracting for her own good.

 _Or his_ , for that matter, he thinks to himself, trying to ignore the way her leg keeps brushing up against his crotch every time she moves even just the slightest bit.

"They're eating," she informs him, her head pressed up against the door of the wardrobe, Henry not bothering to try and stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I can hear them, too, you know. I'm sitting right here."

"I know that!" she retorts altogether too loudly, Henry pressing his fingers to his lips to shush her.

"Shhhh." He draws the sound out this time, Bess turning to squint her eyes at him. Whether it's because she's pouting or because she can't see, he has no idea.

"You're the worst," she finally says, clearing up that particular question for him all in one go, Henry unable to stop himself from chuckling.

 

 

&

 

"We should do this sort of thing more often. I always remember how much I miss talking to you whenever we have one off these accidental run-ins, you know."

"I feel the same way," Frank admits, the words leaving him far more easily than he expected. It helps that Nancy said them first, of course, but…

The notice he was sent returns to him during a brief moment of silence, Frank swallowing hard as he considers the words.

 

> _Frank,_
> 
> _I know your secret._

At least for him, it's not a particularly hard mystery to solve. After all, he practically can't remember a time before he was in love with Nancy.

"Do you remember when we met?" he finally asks, looking up at her from his ravioli, his gaze likely far more serious in that moment than she perhaps expected him to look.

"What, you mean at the sorting? Or-- wait, no. On the train, right?"

"I-- yeah, the train," he lies smoothly, his gaze momentarily downcast as he tries to suppress the urge to frown. He should have expected it, of course, that she wouldn't remember, and yet... such a minor

She looks puzzled for a moment, Frank cocking his head as he watches her features. She really is lovely. But he knew that from day one.

"The day I decided that you were completely insufferable," she finally says, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she looks up at him. "I do remember that."

 _I've always liked you_ , he wants to say, but the words refuse to come out for some reason.

"I was, huh?" He chuckles, instead,

"Oh, yeah. Showing me up at sleuthing? That takes real skill."

Frank laughs, if only to cover up the urge to sigh.

"I, uh… I heard you're dating Thanos now."

"Not… exactly." Nancy hesitates, and Frank feels his heart leap into his throat.

_You're dating Callie. Even if she isn't dating Thanos, what does it matter?_

Is this what it's always going to be like? The two of them, always just barely missing each other, like ships passing in the night?

The thought makes him feel sick to his stomach.

"It's not like we have a lot of opportunities to interact," she explains, "what with us being in different years and different houses, and him having quidditch practice..."

_But would you want to see him, if you could? Would you date him, if he asked you out? If he told you he loved you, would you stay with him?_

_Would you choose him over me?_

He doesn't ask any of those questions, though. He just thinks them, and then resents himself for being such a complete and utter fuckboy.

 

 

&

 

"Ugh, nothing is happening!" Bess whispers with some agitation, sighing as she pouts, Henry finding himself momentarily grateful for the slight sliver of light entering the wardrobe that lets him see her. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about her like this, that he has a girlfriend, but…

There's just something about Bess Marvin that he can't quite put his finger on. Even if he wants to. Really, _really_ badly.

"I think there's plenty happening, just… going unsaid." _Like right here,_ he mentally adds, and feels the knot in his stomach tighten somewhat.

Bess squints at his words, leaning into him.

She's close to him. Way, way too close, and Henry lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when she pulls back again to start talking to herself once more.

"I thought, you know, this would be perfect! Instead of having to sit outside of the Prefect's Bath or wait for the house elves' report on what happened in the kitchens we'd be right here, with a front seat to all the action, but _nooo_ , apparently I was mis _taken_ \--"

"Bess, don't you think you're getting kind of loud...?"

"I swear, those two are never going to get it on and it'll be all because Nancy's too blind to--"

The sudden influx of light from the now-open wardrobe door is almost blinding, Bess wincing as she looks up at her friend.

"... _busted_."

"I guess I should have known you'd be behind something like this," Nancy chides, shaking her head as she lets out a long sigh. "Sorry that you got dragged into this, Henry," she adds, the same knot already his stomach clenching all the more as the two of them climb out of the wardrobe, Henry brushing himself off.

"It's fine. I mean, I could have said no." He shrugs. He didn't say no because it's _Bess_. And if that doesn't make him the most pathetic guy ever… he doesn't know what does.

Still, Bess shakes her head, her expression terse as she frowns. "No-- no, this isn't Henry's fault. This is my fault. I just dragged him into this-- in fact, he didn't even want to come!"

"What--"

" _Bess_!" Nancy chides before Henry can really get a word in edgewise, the look on her face almost more amused than anything else. "Stop apologizing-- I'm not mad."

"You're… not?"

"No, but I do think we probably _should_ discuss boundaries." She turns to look at him. "Henry, would you mind terribly giving us a moment?"

He just shrugs, even as his insides seem to be contort. He has _got_ to snap out of this.

"Whatever," he says, which just so happens to be the exact opposite of how he's feeling.

 

 

&

 

"Bess, it's sweet that you care so much about me being happy. But I also think it's time you start worrying about your own happiness instead of mine. I'm _fine_."

Bess is quiet for a long while, just chewing on the inside of her cheek as she thinks over Nancy's words.

"Promise?"

" _Promise_."

"Okay, well, I can't say that I totally believe you… but I guess you _do_ kinda sorta have a point." She sighs. "This is about Henry, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about...?" Her voice is slow, cautious, Bess narrowing her eyes at her.

Nancy rolls her eyes. "You spent all this time trying to get me and Frank together only because you think your romantic prospects are hopeless, but they're _not_! Just ask him out already! Come on, I know you can do it."

"He's still dating Summer," she reminds her ruefully, the very image of a defeated woman as she sighs, only barely resisting the urge to add, _you know, like Frank._ "I mean, it's fine. It's totally fine. It's not like I've ever wanted to be anything but forever alone, y'know."

" _Bess_ ," Nancy cuts in again, her voice as lecturing as ever, "you're _not_ going to be alone forever. Go talk to Henry. I'm sure it'll be just fine."

Bess has never felt less sure about anything else in her life, but she also doesn't bother trying to argue with Nancy. "All right," she says instead, heaving a great sigh even as she wonders if Nancy doesn't have a point. Maybe she is projecting, so desperately eager for love and yet feeling completely hopeless at the same time that she feels the need to focus her attention on other people's happiness.

Still-- actually asking Henry out is out of the question, at least while he's dating Summer. So she'll have to be sneaky about it.

Then again, she _is_ Bess Marvin, world class schemer extraordinaire.

 

 

&

 

"I need a decoy date," Bess announces, sidling herself up to where Grigor is sitting at the Gryffindor table, Nancy's brows going sky high as she looks from one to the other. "You're an attractive guy, right, Grigor?"

"Uh," he says, Nancy left to look between the two of them. "Yes?"

"Ah'm nae sure there's a good answer tae that question," Alec tells him, Bess scoffing as she rolls her eyes.

"Nonsense. The right answer is _obviously_ yes. I just need you to be attractive enough to make someone jealous, not _so_ attractive that he becomes discouraged."

"Oh, well, then I'm clearly not the right man for the job," Grigor jokes, an easy grin on his face that makes Nancy's heart skip a beat. Even if it's just a fake date…

"So you'll never believe this," George cuts into their conversation with her arrival at the Gryffindor able, setting down a copy of the Prophet. "You know how we haven't seen Thanos around at all? He got _drafted_ by the Kronos Kannonballs. Apparently their beater just died because of a jinx gone wrong? Anyway-- they told him that he could finish up school first but he just dropped out and joined up to go pro right away. Not that I blame him. He signed _one hell_ of a deal with them."

Well, at least that explains why he just disappeared after their time together. Not that Nancy was complaining-- dating Thanos would probably have been a good deal of work, to say nothing of the rumors she would have had to dispel, but...

"You sound jealous, George," Bess says through a mouth full of tripe, George's eyes widening as she turns to look at her with a firm nod, as though that ought to be a given.

"Uh, yeah, obviously! He signed a deal with the _Kronos Kannonballs_ before even finishing school-- he won't even have to sit through his N.E.W.T.s!"

"So that would be like, the dream, huh?"

"Of course not. I have a lot more talents than just quidditch. But it is sure a nice thought, not having to worry about how to add another inch onto this damn Astronomy paper..."

Bess groans, letting her head fall back. "Bosinny is the _woooorst_." Turning her attention back to Grigor, she grins. "So. The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff quidditch game is next week, but the week after that we have another Hogsmeade weekend. You'll come with me, right?"

"What's this all about?" George asks Nancy as Grigor shoots Nancy a poignant look she can't quite decipher the meaning of.

"Bess wants to make Henry jealous so he'll break up with Summer and realize he's actually in love with her," Nancy explains, George promptly shaking her head.

"That's not the way to do that."

"Hey!"

"No-- listen, I'm serious. Henry isn't going to go to the Hogsmeade weekend of his own volition. Unless..."

Already Bess seems to be on the edge of her seat. "... unless? Unless _what_ , George?!"

"Unless, of course, Summer takes him." George nods. "I'll talk to Izzy. She knows Summer pretty well."

"You know Izzy Romero that well, George?" Bess asks, her eyes noticeably widening even as George could not look more confused if she tried.

"Well… yeah. I know most of the Slytherins." Grabbing her things, she takes a roll from the table before nodding to the both of them. "I'll catch you guys later, yeah?"

Bess is left shaking her head, turning to Nancy as she frowns. "It's… probably just through quidditch, right?"

"That would make the most sense," Nancy reasons, even as she can't help but wonder what would have George looking quite so chummy over at the Slytherin table.

 

 

&

 

"This is always the worst!" Bess whines, staring at the fork in the road. To the left, Hufflepuff supporters. To the right, Gryffindor supporters.

"I know what you mean," George says from behind Nancy. "I'm wearing so much red and yellow I feel like I'm practically orange."

"I wish there was a way to sit in the middle and support both teams."

"I know! Ugh-- I want to support Joe! And Hufflepuff! And be close to Henry! But I also want to support, you know, all your Gryffindor peeps…"

"Let's just go sit on the Hufflepuff side," Nancy finally concedes, Bess' face lighting up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Come on-- we don't want to end up with bad seats."

 

 

&

 

Nancy's statements ends up almost be premonitory, as Bess catches sight of Henry sitting in the stands and instantly drags both her and George over to where he's sitting, planting herself beside him with a grin, a move that ends up having the unfortunate side-effect of rendering all of them squeezed into the seats like veritable sardines.

"So! Henry. Long time, no see!"

"We spoke just yesterday."

"I know _that_."

Beside Nancy, George just rolls her eyes, her expression lighting up at the sight of Leela, who joins her on the bench.

"It's about time you showed up!"

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't sure which team we were supporting this time, but I guess I wouldn't mind seeing Hufflepuff win seeing as we'll get to completely destroy them in May."

"Even without Thanos?"

"Pff, as if we need Thanos. We have Kit, what with all of his jealousy-fueled rage… I think he just imagines that all of the bludgers have Matt Simmons' face on them."

If she's entirely honest with herself, Nancy has to admit that she's somewhat disappointed. George has Leela to talk to, Bess has Henry, and Nancy is… in the middle.

At least until Summer returns from the restroom, squeezing herself in between him and Bess as George leans over to whisper something in Nancy's ear.

"Don't think he ever expected to be in that position, with two girls fighting over the right to sit next to him..."

Before she has the chance to respond, however-- with the fact that Henry looks like he's about to fall off said bench considering how squeezed on they all are-- another voice draws Nancy's attention from behind her, her face first lighting up at the sight of Frank before it registers with her that Callie is tagging along right behind him.

"Hey, guys! Mind if we join you?"

"Oh, not at all! What are you guys doing here?"

"Supporting Joe, of course," Frank answers easily as he and Callie slide into the row behind Nancy and her friends.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" Bess asks her, eyes narrowed at Summer as she lets out a low growl. "And _of course_ Grigor has to be playing," Bess whispers over at Nancy before heaving a colossal sigh and shaking her head. "This would be perfect jealousy material."

Even if she knows perfectly well that it's not her place, the thought of Bess using Grigor to make Henry jealous makes Nancy undeniably uneasy, only barely resisting the urge to throw a glance over her shoulder at Frank and Callie, doing a good job of that themselves already. Instead, she decides to scout out Grigor's position on the pitch, her face lighting up when she sees him in his Gryffindor quidditch uniform.

On the pitch, Coach Scotto blows the whistle for the game to start before tossing the quaffle up into the air, only for it to be snatched up almost immediately by--

"Woo!" Bess screams from her left, already up on her feet. "Go Grigor!"

"Bess!" Nancy chides, pulling her back into her seat with a soft _thud_. "We're in the Hufflepuff stands-- what are you doing?!"

"Trying to make Henry jealous!" she grinds out through clenched teeth. "Isn't it obvious?!"

"I really don't think alienating all of your fellow Hufflepuffs is the answer..." Not to mention that flirting with Grigor while they're sitting right in front of Frank isn't something Nancy can say that she's entirely comfortable watching, not that she cares to consider the reasoning behind that logic. "Plus, I seriously doubt he saw you."

"He hadn't even scored yet," George points out helpfully even as Bess sighs.

"Okay, _maybe_ you have a point--"

"-- Quaffle passes to Trang, Trang passes to Hardy-- Hardy tries for the goal-- _saved_ by Fell by a hair, leaving the score zero-zero for absolutely no one--"

"Looks like they're pretty evenly matched, huh? We might be here a while, at this rate," George comments just as Summer tries to talk to Henry and promptly yelps again before whirling around in her seat to glare daggers at Bess.

"Would you _stop_ that?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Summer_."

She really wants to pay attention to the match. Really, she does. But it's hard to focus when Bess feels the need to elbow Summer every time she so much as tries to talk to Henry.

"Henry, make her sto-- _ow_!"

"Just… switch seats with me."

"Absolutely not! That's exactly what that bitch wants-- _fuck_! Stop fucking elbowing me!"

"-- Eddleton delivers what looks to be a particularly painful Bludger straight at Grimmursdottir's face, leaving a perfect opening for Karakinos-- _Gryffindor scores_!"

"WOOHOO!!" Bess erupts into wild, raucous applause as she moves to stand, smacking Summer in the face in the process.

"Okay, that's it!"

It happens as though in slow-motion when Summer moves to stand, pulls her hand back, and punches Bess in the face.

Even as quick as Henry tries to be to pull her back, he's too late to stop her, Nancy's eyes momentarily widening as Bess clutches at her nose.

"Well," she sighs, "I can't really say that I didn't see this coming," she says, moving to stand beside Bess to take her arm. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Is she gonna be all right?" Frank asks from behind her, Nancy's stomach clenching rather painfully as she turns to look at him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," she nods, trying to ignore how much it hurts to see him holding onto Callie's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that I actually posted an update? No? Me neither.

"You could have at least taken away some Slytherin house points, you know. Penalized her for dislocating my nose."

Twenty minutes later, Bess' nose still bleeding profusely even after Nurse Bluefoot puts it back in place, they're in the hospital wing, Bess looking more than a little annoyed as she holds a tissue under her nose from her spot in the bed.

"You _were_ provoking her. It wouldn't have been fair of me to take house points away from her and not you, too."

"Ugh, you're the worst. So damn fair. What good is it, having a friend who's a prefect if they're not even going to come through for you in times of _serious need_?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Bess! Just be glad you didn't get in trouble even though you hit Summer at least ten times..."

"You make a good point. That was _really_ satisfying! She did kind of deserve it, though. Trying to keep Henry all to herself… bitch."

"You know, you're being a little harsh..."

"I'm really not."

She hears the door open behind them, Nancy turning to see Grigor making his way over to Bess' bed. "Grigor? Is the game already over?"

"Yeah-- we won. Wanted to check in on you guys, though, once I heard about what happened from George."

Bess heaves a long, deep sigh, just shaking her head. "Of _course_ you guys won. It would have been just too much to ask for us to get a win in, huh?"

"You were cheering on Gryffindor, if I recall correctly," Nancy points out, Bess throwing her a dirty look, eyes narrowed.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?! Of course I was cheering for you guys-- I was trying to make Henry jealous! Honestly. You could do with practicing to be a better winner, you know."

"All right, all right." Turning her attention to Grigor as he hovers at the foot of the bed, she smiles somewhat ruefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you guys win. I wanted to watch the game, but..."

He just shakes her concern off, the gesture seemingly effortless as Grigor grabs the seat on the other side of Bess' bed, a small smile playing on his face as he looks between the two of them. "No worries; I promise, it wasn't anything earth-shatteringly amazing." Looking to Bess, he leans back in his seat. "No offense, but... you don't exactly seem like the sort of person who would provoke someone to the point of them punching you."

"I know, right!" Bess just shakes her head. "Anyway-- you're still on for our decoy date next weekend, right?"

"Uh..." He seems to shoot a glance in Nancy's direction, as though the final approval of this falls on her shoulders, which, while it would be quite nice if that were truly the case, isn't actually the case at all. "Nancy?"

"I'm not sure why you're asking me," she admits quite honestly, even if the thought of them going out on a date-- even if it's platonic, in the name of making someone else jealous-- makes her uncomfortable. She knows Bess, after all. When it comes to seduction, with Bess, the ends… more or less justify the means, she knows at least that much. Which means… Bess could very well end up kissing Grigor in an attempt to get Henry's attention. And she _really_ doesn't like that thought even one iota. "I-I know!" she suddenly hears herself blurt out, "I'll go with you!"

Bess' eyes widen almost immediately. "What? How's that going to work?"

"We'll just… make it a double date!"

"Ooookay… who's your date going to be?"

" _That_ I do not know yet. But I'll figure it out. Promise."

At any rate, she'll have to, if she doesn't want to have to _imagine_ the antics Bess and Grigor could get up to on a date just the two of them.

 

 

&

 

By the time she gets back to her room, Togo's waiting with a letter for her, Nancy frowning as she takes the parchment from his talons to break the seal.

"What have you got here, Togo? I don't normally get such official-looking mail..."

 

> _Dearest Nancy,_
> 
> _I apologize for my hasty departure. I could not have anticipated the offer made to me or I would have informed you._
> 
> _I will be sending you tickets to my first game. I look forward to picking up where we left off._
> 
> _Thanos_

 

Nancy blinks.

_Oh._

That certainly doesn't mince any words, not that she expected Thanos to be the type to do any word-mincing to begin with. A part of her thinks it's almost refreshing how honest he is, although… considering how she feels about Grigor, his idea about them just picking up where they left off-- on the dock, with him feeling up her skirt; she remembers it all too well, all things considered-- seems a bit ill-timed, even if she doesn't actually have the heart to tell him as much.

"Well," she sighs, looking down at the letter, all pursed lips. "I suppose I'll deal with you later."

 

&

 

"So?" Joe is practically at the edge of his seat listening to Ned, his arms wrapped about one of the many cushy, fluffy pillows in the Hufflepuff commons. "What did she say?!"

"She, uh, turned me down."

" _What_? You're joking-- there's _no_ way-- I mean, how long has Deirdre been after you now? Since the beginning of time?"

"She told me to come back once I was ready to ask her properly and mean it."

" _Ouch_."

"I mean, I kind of deserved it. Knowing I can't get Nancy back..." He heaves a great sigh. "Maybe Deirdre just deserves better than me."

"Don't say that! We just need to come up with a plan, that's all. And a good one, at that. Deirdre's the kind of girl that deserves to be asked out like a princess, because… let's be real, she probably thinks she is one."

"... yeah, probably. All right. What do you suggest?"

"Remember all that stuff you did for Nancy for Christmas that you then forgot to cancel?"

"Yes, but please don't remind me."

"You should do something like that! Except… more Deirdre's style. So make sure everyone knows that it's all for her. Maybe don't serenade her… because we both know you're a dreadful singer… but maybe doves might be a good idea. And a big banner that reads _Ned loves Deirdre_ , or _will you date me?_ All solid ideas."

"And… you're really sure she'd like that? I mean, with Nancy--"

"Time to stop thinking of Nancy, my man," Joe tells him, clapping him on his shoulder. "Time to start thinking about Deirdre."

 

&

 

It's a Tuesday afternoon when Ned puts his plan into motion, Hufflepuff and Slytherin combined into one very weird N.E.W.T.-level transfiguration class.

"I told Holly it was absolute _baloney_ , but does anyone listen? Of course not. What's that crap you're always quoting, again?"

"Emerson. _To be great is to be misunderstood._ "

Deirdre doesn't even bother to nod in Lou's general direction as she adds another doodle in her notebook. "Who taught you that bullshit, anyway? Weschler?"

"Are you kidding? That guy never teaches us anything. It's great. You're missing out."

"No _thank you_ ," she tells him simply, mock-shuddering. "That man's voice could put someone on crack _cocaine_ to sleep. And anyway, isn't he always talking about _dolls_? It's _creepy_."'

"Well, _yeah_. But it's worth it for an easy _O_ if you ask me. It's not like we have a lot of blow-off classes, ya know?"

"One would hope that you wouldn't, child," Professor Drake tells him, Deirdre snapping her notebook shut before promptly fluttering her eyelashes up at the woman.

"Professor! I didn't see you there!"

"That much was obvious," she tuts, tapping her wand on their desk. "You're supposed to be practicing the bird-conjuring charm, not _doodling_ or _chattering away_."

"Yes, Professor," Lou drawls, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as she makes her way to another desk. "Ugh, _lame_."

"Tell me about it. Here I was, merrily day-dreaming away about my darling Nederick..."

"What do you see in that guy, anyway? Hufflepuffs aren't exactly well-known for being appealing."

"Oh, just because you wag your tail every time you seen Dylan Carter in his quidditch uniform doesn't mean we all do."

" _All I'm saying_ is that he clearly doesn't treat you how you deserve to be treated and you, of all people, should know that you deserve better than Nancy Drew's leftovers."

"I _sincerely_ doubt she actually put him through his paces _as a man_ , if you catch my drift. But even if she had, why would I care? I've been around the block a few times, too, you know. And while you _do_ make the best GBFF a girl could ever ask for, _this_ girl needs a little physical satisfaction, too, every once in a while."

" _Bisexual_. With a strong preference for men." He clears his throat before getting back on topic. "Is that all this is about, then?" Lou scoffs. "Sex?"

"Having the hots for _one woman_ does  _not_ make you bisexual. And don't _mock_ ; it's not just about sex, obviously. I would have long abandoned the quest to win him over if it was just about that. Or just… admired from afar, the way I do with Rick Arlen. You heard he was cast on that show recently, right?"

" _Yawn_. Not my type."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you only like guys in the _tightest_ pants ever who are _way_ out of your league."

"Uh, if my type is _people_ out of my league, yours is plain, ugly guys."

"Don't make me conjure birds in your snarky, bitchy little face, Talbot."

"Oh, I _will_ , trust me."

The bell is their salvation, Deirdre's head falling back as she groans in sweet relief. "Thank _Merlin_. I thought I was going to _die_ in there."

"If you thought you were going to die in there, just wait. We have Charms first thing tomorrow. With the _Gryffindors_."

"Ugh, do you have to remind me?! With little miss perfect..."

"She really is the statistically most annoying person--"

"Deirdre!" Ned's voice cuts in, unceremoniously interrupting Lou, who looks more than a little annoyed. "You're coming to dinner tonight, right?"

"Uh… obvs? I _do_ have to eat, too, you know. This rockin' bod doesn't maintain itself."

"Great!" he says before promptly disappearing again, Lou just rolling his eyes.

"He's an idiot."

"Well, _duh_. But he's _my_ idiot."

"Uh, not if he doesn't get his head on straight and start treating you right, he won't be."

"What do you think my illustrious training regime has been for? Don't worry; he'll get there eventually."

 

&

 

Dinner, for the most part, passes without incident, something Deirdre finds to be rather _weird_ after Ned's strange behavior from before.

That is, until the doves arrive.

"Singing telegram for Ms. Deirdre Shannon!" Jane Penvellyn announces, making her way through the Great Hall to where she's sitting, all attention officially on Deirdre (if it hadn't been already) as the second-year Slytherin situates herself beside her and clears her throat.

" _You're lovelier than Snow White,_  
Though your hair is as fair and dark,  
And your lips are as red and bright.

_You're slyer than a fennec fox,_  
Though you're just as clever,  
And draw as many gawks.

_You're wittier than Hotchkiss,_  
Though just as stylish,  
And eager to reminisce.

_You're better than I deserve,  
But luckily this is just an hors d'oeuvre._ "

Once more, Jane clears her throat, continuing to read off of the parchment in her hands. "Come to the main doors for your next clue." Looking up, she adds, "if you dare."

"Duh," she answers easily, climbing up and out of the bench, Lou promptly following.

"I'm coming with you. _This_ , I gotta see. If it's any worse than that telegram, I'll have officially seen everything."

 

&

 

"It's… a treasure chest."

"Keen observation," Lou snarks, Deirdre throwing him a dirty look, eyes narrowed into a mock-glare. "Are you actually going to look at it?"

"You're, just, the worst person, you know that?" Crouching down, she reads the note magically pinned to the lock.

" _For the combination_..." she reads, " _enter in the day I met you_. What! Why would I remember that?!"

"Kinda creepy that he remembers it, though. Or maybe he got it wrong and you'll never open it."

"I'm going to need the peanut gallery to be _silent_ while I put in my best educated guesses, okay?"

Lou yawns. "Whatever you say, Shannon."

"Maybe it was on the train… one… nine..."

"Just use magic, you idiot."

"Oh, right, like that's going to work!" Rolling her eyes, she tries to cast _alohomora_ on the latch, pointedly gesturing at it again when nothing comes of it. "Fuckin' _genius_."

Continuing to put in a variety of combinations, she finally lets out a triumphant shout. "A-ha! Finally. Whatever's in here better have been worth it..."

A dozen or so doves fly out of the trunk upon her opening it, Deirdre's eyes widening for a moment before she reaches for the note inside.

 

> _Where you're thorny,_  
>  _I know that I'm quite corny._  
>  _Now that you're filled with dread,_  
>  _Go look at what's in your bed._  

 

"Well, it's official," Lou announces from just behind her, Deirdre looking more than a little annoyed, "he's the worst poet in the world. Why wouldn't he just rhyme _bed_ with _fed_? He even double-checked to make sure you were headed to dinner. Like this it just sounds vaguely ominous and threatening..."

"At least he didn't try to rhyme _thorny_ with _horny_. And anyway, that's Ned for you."

She can't say that she's exactly _thrilled_ to be walking all over the castle for the sake of some silly scavenger hunt, but at least this time around Ned actually put some thought into asking her out.

With Lou trailing behind her, Deirdre searches her bed up in the Slytherin sixth year girls' dormitory, finally finding another note under her pillow.

"Heeeeere we go..."

"Hush, you. I'm trying to focus on the world's worst poetry here."

 

> _Where you're lovely,_  
>  _I can only hope to be cuddly._  
>  _If you know where to look,_  
>  _You'll go find the place for a good book._

 

"The library," she groans, rolling her eyes. "That's like, on the exact opposite side of the castle. Ugh, this better be worth it."

"Doubtful. Unless you're actually enjoying this poetry, in which case I'd have to kindly inform you that you're insane."

"Hardly," she laughs, rolling her eyes. "I don't think you've ever done anything _kindly_ in your entire life."

"Hey, we can't all have personalities as scintillating as mine. J.D. Salinger once said that an artist's only concern should be to shoot for some kind of perfection, and on his own terms, not anyone else's. That's all I've ever wanted. To please myself."

"That should be inordinately easy. _Or_ inordinately difficult. You with your over-inflated ego and your ridiculously high standards."

"Maybe it's both. Who knows."

"You. _You_ should know that," Deirdre tells him, climbing one of the many staircases in their slow ascent _en route_ the library.

 

&

 

"Uuuuuughhhh, this place is too damn big!"

Deirdre tears through book after book before finally pulling back and looking around the place, more than a little suspicious of everything around her all of a sudden. "Knowing Ned… it would have to be somewhere meaningful or super obvious and completely innocuous."

"It's right over here, on the book cart," Lou tells her, holding up the piece of paper before clearing his throat and promptly starting to read. "Ahem-- _Where you're witty, I elicit nothing but pity_ \-- wow, well, he's not _wrong_ , but this is just _awful_."

"Keep reading the garbage, Talbot."

" _The Astronomy Tower… is the place of the hour._ "

"If this goes on for much longer, I'm going to tell him to just go back to asking me in that lackluster, stupid way from before. Ugh, this is all Nancy's fault."

"Oh, well, duh. Isn't everything?"

"Basically."

It takes them around fifteen minutes to make their way back to the Astronomy Tower, Deirdre chiding herself for not logging miles along the way… at least, until she catches sight of what seems to be one of the many excessive things that Ned Nickerson arranged over the last few days.

The entire staircase leading up to the Astronomy Tower is lined with _muggle post-it notes_ , each one outfitted with painfully sweet sentiments.

"Oh _Merlin_."

"You sure you really wanna be with this guy?" Lou asks her as they climb the stairs together, Deirdre marveling at all the time this must have taken.

"He's the best guy at Hogwarts, _including_ you."

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings, or something?"

"That'd be the day," she scoffs, finally getting to the top and opening the door to the Tower only to be met with several explosions, several Loonar Loop Luminators, Miraculous Mystic Mayhem Makers, and more than a few Peace Disturbers turning into fireworks all around them, the whole thing almost too much of a visual spectacle for her to take in all at once. As more doves escape three more trunks, two of them float up a large banner that reads _Ned + Deirdre Forever_ behind where he's standing.

"Ned! You didn't have to go to all this trouble, you know-- I mean-- this is just… _way_ too much!"

Ned, for his part, looks far too pleased with himself.

"Of course I did, Deirdre. You deserved all of this and more. And I wanted to prove it to you. So..." To Deirdre's absolute astonishment, he gets down on one knee, taking her hand in his. "Deirdre Shannon..."

"You're not about to propose, right--"

"Please be my girlfriend."

"Oh, thank _fuck_ ," she laughs, a small smile on her face as she cocks her head at him. "Of course I will. It would be an honor, Nedtholomew."

"Gross," Lou comments from behind her. "Well, I'm out of here. You two kids have fun."

"We will!" she shouts after him after hearing his steps start to descend the staircase, Deirdre grinning. "Now. Where were we?"

"I believe we were right about… here."

As far as Deirdre's concerned, it was about time for him to finally kiss her, anyway.

 

&

 

The party announcement arrives at her table promptly the next day, a small green and silver envelope landing on her plate over lunch, Nancy gingerly plucking it up and opening it. "... so what's this about a party this weekend?"

"Deirdre's inviting… basically half the school?" George informs her with a soft shrug. "All the Slytherins, anyway, and most of the Hufflepuffs. Significant others, too; I'm obviously going."

"I didn't get an invitation," Bess informs their table, a soft pout on her face as Joe nudges her with his elbow.

"Hey, cheer up. It's more of a blessing that you're not invited, honestly. She's just doing this to brag… and probably rub it into Nancy's face that she finally got with Ned. I mean, took them long enough, but _sheesh_."

"Joe!" Bess is quick to chide him, "Nancy's sitting _right there_!"

"So? Nancy doesn't mind."

"It's true, I really don't mind," she tells Bess, shrugging. "So long as Ned's happy, I'm happy for him. Even if… Deirdre hasn't quite figured that out yet."

"All I'm saying is that it would be nice, just once, to be invited to a non-Hufflepuff party, you know? And before you say anything, the Ravenclaw New Year's Eve party does _not_ count."

"Just start dating a Slytherin," George suggests, Bess looking positively aghast.

"I'm going to assume you're joking right now."

"Merlin, you're so _house-ist_ ," she mutters, rolling her eyes. "I know you're in love with Henry and all, but sheesh."

"Oh, speaking of!" Bess' eyes practically light up at the mention of his name, her back straight as she beams. "How is the plan coming with you talking to Izzy and all? Are they going to go to the Three Broomsticks on Saturday?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Sometime that day, anyway. Don't know when."

"Excellent. You're still coming, right, Nan?"

_Right_. The spoonful of rice pudding that had been on its way to her mouth is promptly set down again, the reminder of the double date she still doesn't have a date for more than a little sobering. And yet, the thought of Grigor going on a date with Bess… where Bess would be putting the moves on Grigor in the hopes of making Henry jealous? Ultimately drives her to nod against her better judgment.

"Of course," she says, doing her best to quell the uncomfortable feeling in her gut.

 

&

 

If the feeling in her gut had been uncomfortable on Wednesday over lunch, it's downright painful by the time the party on Friday rolls around, the Slytherin common room entrance somehow kept open as music filters out into the hall. Nancy arrives in the hallway only to be greeted by Jane Penvellyn, who thrusts her hand out expectantly.

"Invitation?"

Handing it over, Jane scrutinizes it for a moment longer than Nancy would have thought necessary, finally handing it back before waving her in.

If the music already audible in the hallway was any indication of just how much fun can be had at a Slytherin common room party even without Thanos there, the atmosphere upon entry seems to multiply that feeling roughly tenfold, Nancy's eyes wide as she takes in the vast amount of people gathered there. Up above the fireplace mantle, covering up the portrait of a serpent, is a large white sheet reading _Ned + Deirdre Forever_ , the handwriting clearly Ned's penmanship, if she had to judge.

Coming up beside her, Deirdre presses a cup into Nancy's hand, a lecherous grin coloring her features.

"Drewster. I was hoping that you, specifically, would show up tonight. You have no idea how glad I am to know that you finally got to watch this happen."

"Good. I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Ugh, you're no fun at all! Even with your boyfriend missing, you're cool as a cucumber. I hate that! Drink more. I'm sure that the bitterness will float up sooner or later if you just give it time."

Patting her on the back, Deirdre makes her way back to Ned's side as Nancy takes a slow, tentative sip of her cup. Oh, _yuck_. _Definitely_ alcoholic.

"Oh, George!" The sight of her friend is one that's accompanied by a good amount of relief, Nancy making her way across the room to where a good bunch of them-- Lori Girard, Leela Yadav, Brady Armstrong, Hulk Sanchez, Frosty Harlow, Izzy Romero, Summer Wells-- are already gathered, the Slytherin common room couches fairly crowded by now.

"Nancy! Glad you made it! Too bad Bess didn't get invited, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. This isn't really Bess' scene-- I doubt she'd feel all that comfortable here, anyway."

"It's unfortunate, but I guess you _do_ have a point there. Sorry there aren't any more seats here, by the way-- I wanted to save you one, but you know how it goes at these parties." Judging by the way Leela and George are already squeezed onto one armchair together, it really does seem cramped, Nancy shaking her head as she smiles.

"I totally understand. I don't mind-- I just thought I'd mingle a bit."

"Wha-- no, no!" The protest ends up coming from behind her, Nancy looking up with some surprise as she turns to see Brady, nestled into the corner of the couch. "Of course there's still room for you-- there's always room for Nancy Drew! Please-- guys, scoot, will you?"

Starting to scoot himself into Frosty, Hulk, and Lori, the two more or less forced to squeeze together, Brady promptly pats the now-open five-inch spot between him and the edge of the couch.

"Come on, sit! I insist!"

"Well," she starts slowly, hesitating for a moment before taking a tentative step forward, "I guess I'll try to fit on…?"

"That's the spirit!"

It's a bit of a squeeze, sure enough, but he was… at least, sort of right about her fitting on there, if nothing else. Except that… almost immediately, Brady mock-yawns, arms stretched up into the air before one of them comes back around Nancy to settle on the back of the couch behind her.

The lack of Thanos' presence is almost painfully obvious, Nancy momentarily reminded of the last time she was at a Slytherin party, and just how that event ended.

"So, Nancy. Do you find me… irresistible?"

She hadn't even been paying attention to Brady when he asked it, Nancy left to blink at him somewhat owlishly for a moment before responding.

"Uh… excuse me?"

"Oh, come now, Nancy, there's no need to be shy about it. We both know you want me. I don't mind if you admit it, you know. You're one of the few fans of mine that I'd actually _consider_ dating."

"I'm sorry, fans?"

"I was cast in that show back in December, didn't you hear?"

"Sorry… I don't exactly make a habit of keeping up with the news."

"Maya Nguyen-- under Brenda Carlton's tutelage, of course-- wrote a scintillating piece on how I'm the newest breakout star, seeing as I'm now acting side-by-side with the likes of Rick Arlen and Mattie Jensen in _Magic of Our Love_. Haven't you heard? Lisa Ostrum took the pictures. Her lighting made my hair look even more magnificent than it usually does."

"And you're going to school at the same time?"

"Winter break certainly helped matters… but, more importantly, not all of us _big stars_ are like your boyfriend, putting fame and fortune before a good and wholesome education."

"Thanos is _not_ my boyfriend," she's quick to retort, even if she has a letter in her dormitory that might disagree with that point… but Brady doesn't have to know that. "Not to mention that he was almost done with school whereas you're, what, a fourth year?"

"I'm a fifth year, _thank you_ ," Brady is quick to correct, Nancy resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Although, I must say, I am relieved to hear you say that he's not your boyfriend. That means I do still stand a chance."

"What are you talking about...?"

"You. Me." The hand that was formerly resting on the back of the couch suddenly finds its way to her upper arm, slowly but surely running up and down the length of it before he squeezes at her shoulder. "A gaggle of screaming fangirls that envy you every time we so much as step outside to be greeted by the public."

"Uh… no, thank you."

"Come on, would one date really hurt?"

Her brain is screaming _yes, yes, oh dear god, yes!_ but the fact remains that she actually does need a date for tomorrow, to make sure Bess and Grigor don't get up to any _funny stuff_. So she steels herself, feeling… gross as she looks at Brady.

"Fine. One date. But if we do this, it's on my terms."

"Of course! Anything for my favorite fan."

"You can stop with the fake flattery, Brady. I already agreed to the date, didn't I?"

"Hey, you never know. If you play your cards right, that date might turn into two, which could then turn into… more."

"Never gonna happen, Dude," Lou informs him alongside a well-placed eyeroll as he moves to sit on the arm of the fluffy green couch.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure? Especially seeing as she just agreed to go on a date with yours truly."

"Probably a pity date… if it's even a date in the first place."

"It's a double date," Nancy clarifies, eager to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"A double date? That's not romantic at all!"

"My terms, remember, Brady?"

He clears his throat, looking appropriately sheepish before promptly straightening again. "I mean... obviously, if anyone can make a double date romantic, it would be _me_. But that should hardly come as a shock to anyone."

"Uh, Nancy," George interrupts, rising up from her seat beside Leela, "can I... have a word with you? In private?"

"Sure."

They reconvene in another corner of the common room before Nancy asks for further clarification, George's eyes going wide as she turns back to look at Brady before returning her attention to Nancy. "Uh... he's, like... the worst. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"It's just a little double date! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Nancy!"

Ned's voice cuts in from behind her, Nancy turning to look at him, a smile coming over her features as Ned pulls her into an easy, comfortable embrace. It's so nice just to be on friendly terms with him again-- so much less awkward than dancing around each other, after all.

"Ned! Glad to see Deirdre released her grip on you long enough to come over and say hi!"

5K

"You make it sound like she's some kind of evil dictator," he laughs, shaking his head as he steps back, nevertheless throwing a rather harried look in her general direction. "Granted, she doesn't know that it's you I'm talking to over here… but I'm sure it'd be fine. I mean, you and I _are_ friends, after all."

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one who still thinks that. I really am happy for you both, though."

"I know. Thanks for that. It… means a lot coming from you, Nan."

"Hey, anytime. And if you ever need any advice… well, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to come to me. I'm afraid I couldn't be further from having this _relationship_ business figured out. You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself, though."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I guess so. If you… don't count the part where Deirdre totally turned me down the first time I asked her out, and rightfully so."

"I'm… just going to excuse myself and head back over there," George cuts in with a soft tap on Nancy's shoulder. "Have fun, guys. Don't let Deirdre catch you being too friendly."

"She's--" Ned sighs, giving up his attempt to get his opinion in as George disappears back into the crowd. "She's _really_ not as bad as everyone thinks. Anyway-- back to you. How have you been? I heard… some things about your love life, but knowing how rumors spread through Hogwarts, I wasn't actually sure how much of it I should take seriously."

"Probably none of it," she tells him somewhat wryly, offering him a small smile.

"What, you mean the part about you slaying a hippogriff _isn't_ true?! Man, Nancy. You gotta go easier on me here; I'm not sure if I can handle that kind of disappointment."

"I think you'll manage," she laughs, just in time for Deirdre to make her way back over to them, her hand quick to find Ned's.

"Ned… you wouldn't happen to have gotten any _ideas_ while you were hanging out with Ms. Drew over here, would you?"

"Wha… of course not. I'm dating you, remember?"

"Oh, I _do_. And seeing as that's what tonight is all about, you should probably get back to doing that much more actively, mm~?"

"Sorry, Nan; we'll have to catch up some other time!" he tells her, Nancy laughing again.

"That's okay; you two have fun!"

She idly scans the room, catching sight of George talking to Leela, the latter laughing at what must have been a particularly funny joke, Deirdre sitting on Ned's lap… It's a strange feeling, being left with no one to talk to at a party-- because it's not as though she's desperate enough to ask Brady for conversation-- and for a moment, Nancy realizes she actually misses having someone like Thanos around, wishing that Frank or Grigor had come to attend this party, too.

 

&

 

"Well!" Bess declares, her arm looped into Grigor's as the two of them sit opposite her and Brady at the Three Broomsticks, butterbeer in hand. "Here we are! Just… two sets of teens out on a date!"

"You realize it doesn't actually seem believable if you announce it, right?" Nancy points out, blinking as she sets down her own butterbeer. "And… also, Henry isn't even here yet."

"He'll come!" she insists, Brady already yawning once more in order to wrap his arm around the back of her chair, which really only serves to dissuade her from leaning back in her seat. "I promise, he'll be here! George had… some kind of plan. She was going to talk to Izzy, and Izzy was going to somehow convince Summer to take Henry here… ugh, whatever. This better not have been a waste of time!"

"And, here we are..." Jenna stops at their table to set down a bowl of clam chowder in front of Nancy, a bright smile on her face. "Next one will be on the house, too," she tells her before returning to behind the counter, only Katie Firestone sitting at the counter so far.

"How do you do that?!" Bess whispers, her eyes wide as she shakes her head. "That is just not normal-- I swear, the things that happen to you are _weird_ sometimes."

"It probably has to do with my presence here," Brady says, fingertips steepled over his heart, which leads to a rather hilarious and uncouth snort from Bess' end of the table, Grigor just rolling his eyes.

"Oh, brother."

"What? It's a completely reasonable assumption. I _am_ famous now, after all."

"Ah… I sincerely doubt that, Brady. No offense."

"None taken… if only because you're obviously wrong. I don't think any of you realize just how well-known _Magic of Our Love_ truly is."

"Wait, you're on _that_ show?!" Bess is momentarily aghast before turning her attention back to Nancy. "Isn't your dad's friend on that show?"

"Mattie Jensen knows Aunt Eloise, so… I guess if that makes her friends with my dad, yeah."

"Uh, I think you're forgetting that we were talking about _me_ ," Brady cuts in again, Nancy just about to snap at him when Grigor steps in instead, leaning in toward Nancy.

"Are you close to your aunt, Nancy?"

"Oh, yeah," Nancy nods, grateful to momentarily have the attention taken off Brady. "In fact, she almost moved in with us after my mom died."

"I didn't know you'd lost one of your parents."

"My mom died when I was really pretty young. She was the witch out of my parents." A beat. "What about you, Grigor?"

"Okay-- uh, not to cut into Soulmates"R"Us over here or anything, but need I remind you that we have a job to do here?! Your best friend, Bess Marvin, would like to also connect with her soulmate!"

"But Henry's not even here yet!"

"He'll be here and when he does come I want Grigor and me to look as much like a couple as possible, and it won't look like that at all if you two keep schmoozing across the table like two lovebirds!"

"Not to mention that it's _very_ rude."

"Shut up, Brady; literally no one cares about your opinion."

"I bet my fans care plenty about my opinion!"

"That's because they don't know yet that you have the _worst_ personality _in the world_."

"Bess, aren't you being unnecessarily harsh?" Nancy ventures, a small smile playing over her face.

"No."

The pouting is a dead giveaway, Nancy laughing. "Oh, classic Bess."

"Aren't you going to defend me?!"

"It's not like I was wrong-- and besides, we've been here for how long now? And… so far, no Henry."

"I'm not sure he's going to show," Grigor admits softly, Bess' eyes widening as she looks from one to the other, her expression every bit as aghast as humanly possible.

"He will! He will absolutely show! He and Summer will be here and then Operation Ensnare Bess' Soulmate will begin in earnest!"

"If he's your soulmate, wouldn't that mean that you'd end up with him even if you didn't come up with some elaborate plan to ensnare him…?"

"No one even asked you, Brady."

"Well, maybe someone should have. I give very good advice."

"No, no-- you have to understand. You're like… a Christmas ornament. Admittedly… and… regrettably… very beautiful. But ultimately also very, very pointless. Painfully so, in fact."

"But I definitely _am_ beautiful."

"That," Bess punctuates, "was… _not_ the point."

 

&

 

Three hours and five free bowls of clam chowder later, to describe the four of them as restless would be putting it painfully lightly.

"No," Bess insists again, shaking her head as Nancy checks her watch _again_ for what has to be the thirtieth time by now at least. "We have to wait."

" _Bess_."

"When even Nancy starts to beg, you know there's a real problem," Brady points out, Nancy throwing him a _look_.

"I'm _not_ begging."

"Oh, come on!" Bess interjects. "You'd really give up so easily?! Where's your fighting spirit?!"

" _Bess_ ," Nancy punctuates for a second time, "you _do_ realize that this is only _your_ dream, right? Everyone else that's here is just doing this out of the goodness of their hearts."

"That's not entirely true, Nancy-- I mean, Brady here is just trying to get into your pants."

"Bess, you wound me! Is that _really_ what you think of me? As beautiful and intelligent as Nancy is-- obviously I'm trying to work my way into her heart, too, not _just_ her pants!"

"You really are the worst," Bess mutters, shaking her head as Grigor throws Nancy a rather curious look she can't quite decipher.

 

&

 

What the four of them couldn't have anticipated, of course, would be that Henry and Summer would show up, evidently _en route_ to the Three Broomsticks almost as soon as their motley crew had left the restaurant.

"Actually," Bess is quick to cut in, her whole body seeming to strum with excitement as her eyes go wide, "let's go back in! I just realized that I want another butterbeer!"

"Another one?! Bess, you've had five!"

"And _clearly_ I can never have enough--" Grabbing hold of Nancy's and Grigor's arms both, she promptly turns on her heel to drag them both back inside, planting herself firmly on the seat of one of the booths as Henry and Summer step inside.

"Oh, shoot!" she mutters, watching them cross to the opposite end of the restaurant before ascending the stairs to the second story. "We chose the totally wrong seats! How am I supposed to spy on them and weasel my way into Henry's heart when they're this far out of reach?!"

Nancy, having seen the look of absolute seething hatred on Summer's face at her recognition of Bess, can't say that she's all that surprised by this turn of events.

"You know how much she hates you," Nancy reasons, Bess pursing her lips in an exaggerated pout.

"Well. Only one thing for it, then."

Watching her dear friend stand from her seat once more, Nancy wishes all the harder that George could be here to help her as backup. She'd be so much more convenient to have along for the ride of this trainwreck than Brady Charmstrong…

"We're moving again?" Brady chooses precisely that moment to speak up again, Nancy heaving a considerable sigh.

"Yes," Bess announces, her voice almost comically amplified as they make their way up the stairs to the second story. "As a Hufflepuff, I always require a good source of sunlight, which just so happens to be best right here in this very seat."

"What are you, a plant?" Grigor asks, Nancy left to chortle despite her best efforts not to, Bess promptly dragging him down and into his seat at the table right beside Henry and Summer.

"Is this a joke?" Summer asks, her eyes narrowed with no small amount of suspicion as she regards Bess.

"Obviously _not_ ," Bess announces in a way that almost borders on sounding proud, her hand over her heart, "which _you'd_ know, of course, seeing as you're dating a Hufflepuff-- I mean, I can only assume that's why you're sitting up here, right? Having Henry's... best interest at heart..."

"Obviously," Summer grinds out, her eyes only seeming to narrow further before finally turning away from Bess and their table entirely, her hand almost immediately reaching out for Henry's to lace their fingers together-- and generally making a grand show of it, her thumb softly stroking along the side of his.

"Did you see that?!"

How Bess always manages to simultaneously whisper and yell all at the same time is completely beyond Nancy, though it doesn't stop her from slowly, almost reluctantly, nodding her agreement.

"I'm sure we all did. She's not exactly being subtle about it, you know."

"Fair point," Bess mutters, her eyes continuing to dart over to them every once in a while before turning her attention back to Brady. "Brady, switch seats with Grigor."

"Why?"

"Just-- do it!"

"What's in it for me?"

"You really are the worst person in the world, you know that, right?" Bess huffs, seemingly sizing him up for a long moment, before ultimately seeming to realize that caving on this would actually be in her own best interest in the name of time. "Ugh, fine. Okay. If you do it, I'll reluctantly accept your relationship if and when merpeople start to fly and Nancy actually agrees to go out with you."

"It _is_ good to prepare oneself for the inevitable."

"Neeever going to happen," Nancy responds as if on cue, Brady suddenly getting up and out of his seat after all.

"Actually, you know, maybe I _will_ switch seats with my main man, Grigor, here-- Grigor, move-- if only because it'll allow me to sit right beside my dearest, darlingest sweetheart."

"Oh boy."

"Don't question the miracle!" Bess practically hisses through her teeth, scooting just close enough to Grigor where they might look like a couple… and just far enough away where she can still study Henry's and Summer's every action.

"Perfect," she declares, Nancy trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach at the sight of Bess' fingers interlaced with Grigor's just as Brady throws his arm over her shoulder, scooting his chair practically all the way over to her side of the table.

" _What_ are you doing...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He grins, and she wonders if the Charmstrong smile actually does anything for anybody at all. "I'm _wooing_ you."

"You--" Nancy purses her lips, taking in a slow breath as if to resist doing something more drastic (no matter how much she might want to). "-- what?"

" _Wooing_ you. Romancing you, you silly little thing. It's all right-- I know I can be a lot for some women to handle at first, but I'm sure a strappy young thing like you will catch on in no time."

"You realize that you're younger than me, right, Brady?"

"Age is just a number in the game of _love_ , snuggle-muffin."

As astonishingly irritating as Brady is, however, he's hardly the most obnoxious person at the table right now, Nancy half-mortified as she watches Bess half-drape herself over Grigor whilst simultaneously staring daggers at Henry and Summer.

If she has to witness a kiss next, she thinks she might vomit. Not that Brady isn't doing more than a good enough job of that as is.

Before she can think to stop herself, Nancy feels herself shoot up out of her seat, the clatter of the chair's legs drawing seemingly everyone's attention. "You know-- I just realized that I need to use the… facilities here. All that butterbeer, you know." A forced bit of laughter escapes her before she heads on down the stairs, passing through a rather large gaggle of what appear to be third year girls in her attempt to get to the bathroom.

Why did she come here, again? To get away from the sight of Bess climbing into Grigor's lap and sucking on his neck any minute, _right_. The only problem is that… now she's just picturing it happening away from her line of sight.

She turns back around, already regretting her decision to come here in the first place, and makes to leave the bathroom-- only to end up with someone in her path, the already narrow hallway to the bathroom suddenly considerably smaller.

"Grigor?"

"Sorry-- didn't mean to do the creepy thing and follow you. Just wanted to check up that everything is okay. You looked kind of… ill. I mean, I know Brady can have that effect on people, but..."

She lets out a soft laugh, half-strangled. It still doesn't sound natural in the least. "... but you wanted to make sure just in case. That's sweet. Thank you."

"... _and_ I was hoping to tell you that I'm really, definitely not interested in Bess. If... you were worried."

"I..." She's about to say that she _wasn't_ , but that would be kidding both of them. "Right."

"See… I happen to like someone else."

" _Oh_?"

It occurs to her how secluded this corner is. It strikes her as absolutely perfect for this moment between them, Grigor's hand coming up to support his leaning into the wall behind her. No-- not the wall. _Her_. He's leaning into her, cupping her face, his lips about to touch on hers--

"There you both are!"

Bess' voice cuts through the moment hard enough to make them leap apart, eyes wide as she lets out a long, frustrated groan.

"This isn't working!" she declares, Grigor throwing Nancy a look. "If anything, he looks more miserable than before!"

"Did you… leave Brady alone up there?"

"That's so not the point! Henry, Nancy! We're focused on Henry!"

"Maybe you should… try a different tactic?"

"Nancy has a point," Grigor nods sagely, putting it on thick enough that she has to wonder if he isn't doing it solely to get back to what they were doing before. "If this guy actually likes you, then the last thing he wants to see is you with another guy. I mean, he seems pretty loyal, so… if he has a boyfriend, I doubt he'd cheat purely on account of jealousy."

Bess considers this point for a very brief, panic-filled second before she shakes her head. "Not really sure what I can do, then! I've exhausted my whole charm arsenal! Charmsenal! Any bright ideas, detective???"

"I don't know. Just... talk to him?"

"And what, tell him I like him?! I don't want to destroy the friendship!"

Evidently the attempt at giving sage advice to get rid of Bess misfired terribly.

"I'm not sure that I'm really the right person--"

"Wait!" Bess exclaims, eyes suddenly wide. "That's it! I need _you_ to go talk to him, Nancy! He'll listen to you! You're the voice of reason in this school!"

It strikes Nancy that few things so astonishingly wrong have ever left Bess Marvin's lips.

"You can scope out the field, so to speak!" she continues, animatedly nodding. "This is perfect! And he won't even have to know that it's me that wants to know!"

"Uh, he'll probably know."

"Doesn't matter, I'm already convinced!"

"Does this mean we can leave?"

Bess has already turned around, pumping a victorious fist into the air. "Yep!" she declares, Nancy letting out a soft breath of a laugh as she turns to Grigor.

"We should probably tell Brady that she's not coming back, huh?"

The look of mischief that crosses Grigor's face is downright infectuous, and Nancy finds herself grinning as he grabs her hand. "Absolutely _not_. If anything, I'm kidnapping you and taking you on a proper date."

"So long as it doesn't involve more butterbeer," Nancy tells him, "I'm all in."

 

&

 

They end up on the hill overlooking the Shrieking Shack, memories of times spent with Frank seeming to stand out starkly at the forefront of her mind. It feels like a long time ago by now, truly, but-- the mystery is still there, nagging at her and begging to be solved. Maybe if things hadn't gotten so out of hand…

"I never answered your question earlier," Grigor says softly from beside her, Nancy faintly aware of the fact that their little fingers are touching. "About my family. They're… not around anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." It's all she can think of to say in that moment, but Grigor shakes his head, seemingly undeterred.

"The hard days are over. One more year after this one, and I'm done. No more time in the system. Summers are never great, but at least I get to spend the holidays at Hogwarts, right? That's always been pretty great. The last one stands out as _especially_ good, though."

"Because… you got to kiss me."

" _Wow_ , conceited!" Grigor grins, clearly enjoying teasing her a little too much. "Though it certainly was nice. Would have preferred it not to have been coerced, though."

"It _did_ make for a good excuse at the time..."

She feels his little finger curl around hers. "What about now?"

"Now?"

"Would it be coerced if we finished what we started in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Entirely consensual," she tells him, and feels Grigor's lips on hers, the perfect distraction from the unsolved mystery sitting before her. 

 

&

 

Henry makes himself scarce after that, something Bess has more than caught onto. It's why she's in the Gryffindor common room now, pacing back and forth as a group of them-- Grigor, Daryl Gray, Pua Mapu, Matt Simons, and Jessalyn Thornton-- play Bavarian Snap at the table. Nancy is curled up on the armchair across the room with a blanket and a mug of hot tea, her eyes following Bess' frantic movements, only occasionally interrupted with a slight jump at the sound of one of the cards exploding.

"Have you talked to him yet? What if I offended him?! What if something I did made him think I hate him and that's why I did any of this? What if Summer has officially tightened the noose-- I mean, leash-- around his neck and won't let him talk to me anymore? What if they're broken up and he thinks it's my fault?!"

"Bess," Nancy starts, taking a moment to sip at her tea before shaking her head. "You are worrying way too much about this."

"Me?! Worried?!? Whatever made you think that, Detective Drew?!"

Of course, that's when _all_ the cards on the table explode simultaneously, Bess letting out a yelp before throwing her hands up. "That's it! I'm heading back to the Hufflepuff commons! Where I'm surrounded by plants and light and happiness and _not things exploding around me!_ "

Grigor removes himself from the group after that, sidling up to Nancy's armchair with a smile. "She's, uh. Really got it bad, huh?"

Nancy sighs. "Yeah, but this is classic Bess."

It's not even a lie. Every year-- no, every _month_ \-- there seems to be a new conquest, a new boy craze. Admittedly, this one has gone on a good bit longer than anyone could have anticipated, but. A part of Nancy wonders if that doesn't have to do with the fact that Henry is taken. It's hard to remain fixated on pining after someone like Dave Evans for too long.

"You probably ought to let her know that she doesn't need to worry this much. I talked to Bolet for her."

"... what?"

"Yeah, I mean. I know the guy. We were both in the system. So we've spent a lot of summers together. So I talked to him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that Bess and I aren't dating, that I'm interested in someone else. Both of which is true."

"Just... interested?"

Grigor lets out a soft laugh, his hand coming to find Nancy's over the back of the armchair.

"I sure hope not. I've kind of been telling people I have a girlfriend."

Well, at least she hasn't gotten the wrong idea. "I _did_ kind of figure that you weren't the type to go around kissing random girls."

" _Only_ when there's a ravenous bit of mistletoe after me."

"That was just lucky," Nancy tells him, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Though, you know, Bess will probably also want to know how Henry feels about her."

"Yeah, see, I tried that? But, uh." Grigor clears his throat, doing his best to mimic Henry's voice. " _Why would I be interested in her? I hardly even know her. If you like her so much, why don't you just ask her out?_ "

"... which is why you told him that you were interested in someone else."

"Right. But then he just asked me why I cared so much and told me that this didn't concern him."

"Gotcha. So… not exactly ideal."

"Nope. Definitely not that."

"Still, that was a very sweet thing that you did for Bess. I would have definitely been the wrong person to talk to him."

"I did it for you. For Bess... for you. Sometimes a guy wants to impress his girl."

"Or maybe you're just a pretty decent guy."

"Oh, no, definitely not that."

Bending down over the back of the armchair, Grigor steals another kiss. The unsolved mystery is still niggling at the back of her mind, but-- that can wait, at least for the time being.

_Certainly_ as long as Grigor keeps kissing her like that.


End file.
